


Les Aventures de Xi, Tome I : La Bête de Prontera

by Axelle_C



Series: Les Aventures de Xi [1]
Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelle_C/pseuds/Axelle_C
Summary: Xi quitte le petit village où elle a grandi pour s’engager dans la Guilde des Epéistes, première étape indispensable avant de devenir chevalier. Des rêves étranges font alors surface dans sa mémoire, l’incitant à entamer une quête sur ses origines. Mais une Bête féroce et insaisissable rôde aux abords de la capitale…





	1. Chapter 1

_Dans sa lourde armure de plates, brandissant son épée de feu, elle combattait un adversaire redoutable mais invisible. Cernée de flammes violettes, elle luttait avec un acharnement désespéré, puis l'ennemi lui planta son épée dans le ventre, et ce fût la fin..._  
  
  


  
  
\- Et c'est ainsi que le Démon mi-homme mi-renard à neuf queues fut repoussé au plus profond des grottes de Payon, scellé à tout jamais dans la Cité des Morts. Le village redevint un lieu paisible et la vie reprit son cours.  
  
Assis dans l'herbe en demi-cercle autour de leur professeur, les enfants du petit village de Payon étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. C'était leur histoire préférée. Ils applaudirent et la réclamèrent une nouvelle fois.  
\- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Il est temps de rentrer chez vous !  
\- Monsieur, est-ce qu'il est toujours dans la grotte le démon ? demanda une petite fille rousse de cinq ans.  
\- Oui ma petite Xi. Mais il est prisonnier. Les magiciens et les prêtres les plus puissants du royaume de Rune Midgard l'ont enfermé dans la Cité des Morts il y a bien longtemps.  
\- Mais un jour il risque de ressortir alors ? insista-t-elle.  
\- J'espère que non, mais si ça reproduit nous le mettrons de nouveau hors d'état de nuire. Les meilleurs chasseurs ne sont-ils pas formés ici, à Payon ? Tu voudrais devenir chasseur quand tu seras grande ?  
\- Ah non, j'aime pas ça les arcs... Je préfèrerai avoir une grosse épée pour défendre les gens contre les méchants monstres ! affirma Xi d'un air solennel.  
\- Nous verrons cela, dit l'homme en riant. Allez, rentre vite chez tes parents, ils vont se faire du soucis...  
\- D'accord. A demain monsieur ! dit la fillette en quittant l'école.  
  
Elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la maison de ses parents, de braves paysans qui l'avaient adoptée quand elle avait environ trois ans. Ils l’élevaient et la considéraient comme si elle était leur chair et leur sang.  
Après avoir dîné, Xi monta se coucher dans sa petite chambre. Ses parents lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et elle s'endormit. Quelques heures plus tard, sa mère fit irruption dans sa chambre, alertée par des cris de détresse.  
\- Tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve, Xi ? dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Là, calme toi...  
  
Elle lui chantonna une berceuse, et la fillette se rendormit.  
\- Toujours la même chose, dit-elle à son mari en se recouchant. J'ignore ce qu'elle a vécu avant que nous l'adoptions, mais je suis persuadée que ses cauchemars viennent de là.  
Le lendemain matin, Xi ne se rappela de rien, comme à chaque fois. Sa mère lui fit deux nattes bien serrées avant de la laisser partir à l'école, la seule coiffure que la petite arrivait à peu près à garder jusqu'au soir.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


A douze ans, Xi débuta l’archerie, comme tous les enfants de son village, malgré ses demandes répétées pour apprendre l'escrime. Au grand désespoir de ses parents, elle avait pris l'habitude de porter à sa ceinture un bâton pointu et se battait contre des monstres imaginaires avec cette épée de fortune.  
\- Toi, là, démon ! Tu pensais être bien caché, hein ? dit-elle en brandissant son arme sur une vieille souche d'arbre. Prends ça !  
  
Elle tapa sur le tronc, qui se retourna et poussa un drôle de hululement par un trou semblable à une bouche. Effrayée, Xi prit la fuite, sous les rires d'aventuriers qui passaient par là. Ils attrapèrent la souche enchantée et la relâchèrent dans la forêt. L'un d'eux était justement un épéiste. Il revint vers elle.  
\- Bonjour, jeune fille, la salua-t-il. Se pourrait-il qu'au milieu de tous ces archers une fine lame tente d'émerger ?  
\- Oui monsieur, répondit Xi en lorgnant sur la belle épée d'acier qu'il portait à la ceinture. Mais tout le monde se moque de moi, ils disent que je ne peux pas parce que je suis une fille et que tous les habitants de Payon doivent savoir se servir d'un arc !  
  
Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air buté.  
\- Comme je te comprends, acquiesça l'homme en riant. C'est à Izlude qu'il faudra te rendre si tu veux vraiment apprendre. Tu devras t'engager et faire tes classes dans la Guilde des Epéistes.  
\- Comment va-t-on à Izlude ? demanda Xi.  
\- C'est à quelques jours de marches d'ici, mais la guilde ne prend personne en dessous de quinze ans.  
\- Bien, je vais patienter jusque là alors.  
\- Bonne journée petite, j'espère que tu réaliseras ton rêve ! dit l'épéiste en s'éloignant avec ses compagnons.  
\- Bonne journée, répondit-elle, en pleine réflexion.  
  
Comment convaincre ses parents de la laisser partir ? Elle en parlerait au repas ce soir, elle devait leur faire comprendre à quel point ça comptait pour elle.  
Xi traîna encore un peu dehors, prenant garde de ne frapper aucune souche qui pourrait être enchantée. Elle mit en fuite une bande de ratons-laveurs qui tentaient de se faufiler dans l'abri à bois de ses parents, puis entra dans la maison, directement dans la pièce principale qui servait à la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger et de pièce à vivre. Sa mère raccommodait des vêtements tandis que son père préparait le souper. La fillette alla l'aider à finir de couper les légumes et les mit dans la marmite qui bouillait déjà dans la cheminée, tout en se demandant comment elle allait aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Contre toute attente, ce fût son père qui entama la conversation.  
\- Xi, j'ai vu ton professeur de tir à l'arc aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas très content de toi... Il dit que tu n'écoutes pas en cours et que tu embêtes sans cesse tes camarades avec ton bâton.  
\- Je n’arrive à rien avec un arc ! C'est un exploit si ma flèche atteint le bord de la cible...  
\- Personne ici ne peut t'apprendre à manier une épée, tenta de la raisonner son père.  
\- Ici, non. Quand j'aurais quinze ans je partirai pour Izlude et je m'engagerai dans la guilde des Epéistes.  
\- Mais c'est à au moins trois jours de voyage d'ici ! s'exclama sa mère. Il n'est pas question que nous te laissions partir seule à seulement quinze ans !  
\- Mais moi je veux y aller ! cria Xi. Je suis nulle au tir à l’arc, je déteste ça ! Vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à rester ici toute ma vie ! De toute façon je ne suis même pas née à Payon, pourquoi je serais obligée de devenir archère ?  
\- C'est vrai, nous t'avons adoptée à Prontera, soupira son père en s'asseyant.  
  
Elle ne posait jamais de question sur son passé, ne gardant aucun souvenir de cette période de sa vie. Prontera était la capitale du royaume, et elle abritait, entre autres, la Chevalerie. Xi rêvait secrètement de s'y engager quand elle serait adulte.  
\- C'est là-bas que je suis née ?  
\- Nous l'ignorons, intervint sa mère, mais nous t'avons adoptée dans un orphelinat tenu par les prêtres. Ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire sur tes origines.  
\- Je vous en prie, père, mère, les implora Xi, permettez moi de partir pour Izlude !  
\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, conclut son père. En attendant, finis ta soupe et va te coucher. Et je ne veux plus entendre dire que tu te tiens mal en classe.  
\- Oui père ! promit Xi, réalisant que le non catégorique s'était changé en peut-être.  
  
Le lendemain, elle partit à l'école et respecta sa parole. Elle refusa tout de même de participer au tir à l'arc, préférant se mettre dans un coin et brandir son épée en bois en tout sens, frappant dans le vide. Le professeur n'insista pas, constatant que pour une fois elle n'essayait pas de se battre contre ses camarades. Son père vint discuter avec lui à la fin de la classe, pendant qu'elle continuait à s'entraîner seule avec son bâton.  
\- Xi, viens par ici, l'appela-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
\- Oui père ? dit-elle en arrivant, toute essoufflée.  
\- Nous avons discuté de ton désir de quitter Payon pour faire tes classes à Izlude.  
\- Il est évident que tu ne seras jamais archère, dit son professeur.  
  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, ne sachant trop si c'était une manière de la gronder ou de lui montrer son accord.  
\- Je te propose de rester encore à Payon jusqu'à tes quinze ans et de suivre les enseignements généraux. Tu seras dispensée de cours d'archerie, et nous essaierons de trouver un volontaire pour t’apprendre l'escrime.  
\- C'est vrai ? s'écria Xi, folle de joie. Merci, merci ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Deux semaines plus tard, Xi fut présentée à son nouveau maître d'armes, un des anciens du village. C'était la seule personne qui avait accepté de lui donner des cours d'épée. L'après-midi, au lieu de suivre ses camarades jusqu'à la zone d'entraînement de tir à l'arc, elle le rejoignit dans une petite cour vide de l'école. Le vieillard l'attendait, assis sur une chaise.  
\- Ah, voilà enfin ma nouvelle élève ! Bonjour ma petite Mi.  
\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Xi, pas Mi.  
\- Comment ? Zi ?  
\- Non, Xi !  
\- Xi ? Je n'entends plus très bien tu sais... Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance de toute façon... Je suis le vieux Gil, mais tu m'appelleras Maître. Bien, alors comme ça tu veux t'engager chez les épéistes ?  
\- Oui maître, à Izlude quand j'aurais quinze ans.  
\- C'est ça. A Prontera il existe une école de préparation pour entrer dans la Guilde des Epéistes. Je suis là pour t'apprendre la même chose, afin que tu sois au même niveau que les autres quand tu te présenteras aux épreuves d'admission.  
  
La fillette avait souvent vu le vieillard, assis à une table devant la taverne et profitant de l'ombre de l'Arbre Sacré qui marquait le centre du village. Il passait son temps à raconter toutes les aventures extra-ordinaires qu'il avait vécues. Malheureusement pour lui, sa voix basse et chevrotante avait un effet soporifique sur son auditoire, et i était humainement impossible de rester attentif à ses récits plus de dix minutes.  
\- J'ai demandé à ton professeur de me fournir un mannequin pour que tu puisses t'entraîner, il l'installera d'ici demain. Je suis trop vieux maintenant pour me battre, mais je peux encore parler. Tu suivras mes instructions. Il ne suffit pas de savoir se servir d'une épée, il faut avoir l'esprit aussi. Les épéistes sont au service des autres, ils protègent les villes et les villages, et ils sont garants de l'ordre et de la sécurité. A partir de maintenant, tu devras être irréprochable, plus question de te battre avec tes petits camarades, oui oui, pas la peine de rougir, ton professeur m'a raconté ! Bon on va commencer par l'endurance.  
  
Xi fit le tour de la cour plusieurs fois à petites foulées, respirant selon les conseils de son nouveau professeur. L'espace était restreint, c'était étouffant mais elle était bien trop heureuse pour oser se plaindre.  
Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, puis les années. La fillette grandit, son corps se muscla, modelé par un entraînement rigoureux. Malheureusement, les cours d'escrime n'étaient pas aussi fascinants qu'elle l'avait espéré. Le vieux Gil n'ayant même plus la force de lever ne serait-ce qu'une canne, sa jeune élève avait beaucoup de mal à suivre ses enseignements.  
\- C'est ça, tiens ta lame à hauteur de poitrine, suit toujours les mouvements de l'arme de ton adversaire sans baisser ta garde, expliquait-il. Quand tu entrevois une ouverture, frappe en plantant ton épée, ne la lève jamais au dessus de ta tête, sinon c'est toi qui te feras tuer.  
  
Mais sans personne en face d'elle pour parer ses attaques, le cours perdait tout intérêt, et elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conseils que le vieil homme lui dispensait.  
Les cours généraux eux aussi étaient d'un ennui mortel. L'adolescente rêvait d'aventures, et elle rongeait son frein en attendant d'avoir l'âge de quitter le village. Elle se tenait à l'écart de ses camarades, qui se moquaient souvent d'elle, mais elle les ignorait. Bientôt, elle partirait pour Izlude, et elle trouverait sa place dans la guilde qu'elle avait choisie.  
Un soir de mars, peu avant ses quinze ans, Xi rejoignit à sa demande son maître d'armes, à sa place habituelle sous l'Arbre Sacré.  
\- Les Guildes du royaume recrutent des nouveaux élèves deux fois par an, une fois au printemps, une fois à l'automne. Tu ne peux pas te présenter à la cession actuelle, Li, car tu n'as pas encore quinze ans.  
\- Mais c'est mon anniversaire dans moins d'un mois ! Je ne peux vraiment pas...  
\- Non tu ne peux pas. C'est un décret royal, il faut que tu aies atteint la majorité pour t'engager dans une guilde. A l'automne le temps ne sera pas clément, et tes parents ne veulent pas te laisser faire le voyage, j'en ai déjà parlé avec eux. Le mieux c'est que tu t'inscrives pour le printemps prochain.  
\- Il faut que je reste encore ici un an ? demanda-t-elle, atterrée.  
\- Cela fait presque trois ans maintenant que je suis ton maître d'armes, je connais l'impétuosité de la jeunesse, fais moi confiance, attends encore un an. Je t'écrirai une lettre de recommandation pour ton futur Maître de guilde.  
  
Surprise par cette généreuse proposition, Xi ne put qu'accepter. L'année à venir allait probablement être la plus longue de toute sa vie... Elle supportait mal les moqueries incessantes de ses camarades qui la traitait sans relâche de garçon manqué et d'étrangère. Elle avait promis de ne plus se battre avec eux, mais parfois c'était dur de respecter sa parole. En dehors de l'école, elle passait son temps à aider ses parents et évitait ainsi de fréquenter les autres enfants de son âge.  
Pour ses quinze ans, le vieux Gil lui offrit un beau couteau de chasse, l'arme était vieille mais en parfait état, et extrêmement affûtée.  
\- C'est une lame enchantée, elle ne s'use jamais. Elle te sera très utile, même lorsque tu auras une épée. Garde la toujours sur toi.  
\- Merci, Maître, elle est vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama Xi, très émue. 


	4. Chapter 4

Au mois de février de l'année suivante, la veille de son départ pour Izlude, Xi fit ses adieux à son professeur de cours généraux et à son maître d'armes, qui lui remit comme promis une lettre de recommandation.  
Quand elle rentra chez ses parents, plusieurs cadeaux l'attendaient sur la table de la pièce à vivre.  
\- Bon anniversaire avec un peu d'avance, ma chérie, lui souhaita sa mère en lui tendant un premier paquet. C'est un sac à dos enchanté, conçu spécialement pour le voyage. Il rétrécit tout ce que tu mets dedans, par contre ça ne change pas le poids des objets. Il te suffit de les ressortir pour qu'ils reprennent leur taille normale. Regarde, tu as même une poche avec un sortilège de froid, c'est pour stocker de la nourriture et la conserver plusieurs jours.  
\- C'est incroyable ! Vous avez dû payer ça une fortune ! s'exclama Xi.  
\- Nous voulons que tu ne manques de rien, tu vas partir loin de nous, et tu seras livrée à toi-même. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour t'aider, répondit son père.  
  
Les autres paquets contenaient une cape chaude et étanche, des bonnes chaussures de marche, et divers accessoires qui lui seraient très utiles pour son voyage, tel qu'un allume-feu et une grande outre en peau d'ours.  
Xi était très émue, mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Elle rangea ses cadeaux dans son sac, puis monta dans sa chambre pour y mettre du linge et son précieux couteau.  
Le lendemain matin, elle se leva d'excellente humeur, impatiente de démarrer une nouvelle vie. Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et fit irruption dans la pièce à vivre, où ses parents l'attendaient.  
\- Bonjour père ! Bonjour mère !  
\- Bonjour Xi, lui répondit sa mère avec émotion.  
\- Bonjour ma fille, dit son père d'une voix un peu enrouée. Tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner ?  
  
Elle s'assit et prit juste une pomme qu'elle croqua et avala rapidement. Tandis que sa mère lui préparait quelques vivres, son père lui indiqua la route à pendre.  
\- Soit tu te rends au port d'Alberta, au sud de Payon, et de là tu t'embarques sur un bateau directement pour Izlude, soit tu passes par les terres au nord-ouest du village, en longeant le Désert de Sograt. Par la mer ou par la terre, c'est un voyage de trois jours environ. Ta mère et moi quand nous nous rendions à Prontera, qui est à côté d'Izlude, passions par les terres. Ainsi nous n'avions pas de traversée en bateau à payer. C'est un trajet peu risqué, mais il est plus fatiguant.  
\- Je suis très endurante père, affirma Xi avec un sourire.  
\- Je sais ma fille. Je te fais confiance pour ça.  
\- Il faut que je me mette en route, maintenant. Ca va aller mère ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.  
  
Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était un déchirement pour elle de voir sa fille quitter la maison.  
\- Ne sois pas triste, je t'enverrai des lettres pour te raconter comment ça se passe. Et je reviendrai vous voir dès que je pourrai, je te le promets.  
  
Accompagnée par ses parents, Xi se rendit à la porte ouest de Payon. Elle les embrassa, puis partit sans se retourner. Son cœur était partagé entre la tristesse de les quitter, laissant la petite fille qu'elle était derrière elle, et la joie de partir à l'aventure et de devenir une adulte.  
Au loin apparaissait le château fortifié de Payon, laissé à l'abandon depuis de nombreuses années et entouré de grands champs paisibles. La jeune fille traversa ces premières plaines d'une seule traite, puis prit la direction du Nord à travers les bois, ne quittant pas le chemin, suivant les conseils de ses parents.  
A la nuit tombée, elle installa son bivouac à l'orée de la forêt de Payon. Elle alluma un petit feu de camp, dîna d'un morceau de pain avec du fromage, puis se roula en boule dans sa cape. Au lever du jour, elle reprit son chemin, marchant le long de la forêt sans s'arrêter, jusqu'aux environs de midi. Xi décida de s'arrêter pour manger un morceau juste avant un passage à gué, elle s'assit sous un bouquet d'arbres, écoutant chanter l'eau qui coulait vers le sud. Elle savoura un morceau de pain en même temps qu'elle se reposait de sa longue marche. Des voix venant de l'autre côté du cours d'eau la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Des cavaliers montés sur des gros oiseaux aux pattes musclées, aux ailes courtes et au bec démesurément grand se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle se leva et les salua tandis que l'homme de tête s'arrêtait à son niveau.  
\- Bonjour damoiselle, sommes-nous loin de Payon ?  
\- Environ une journée et demi de marche, mais vos montures sont sans doute plus rapides que moi. Est-ce que ce sont des pécos pécos apprivoisés ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.  
\- C'est exact, leur monte est réservée aux chevaliers, expliqua l'homme.  
  
Xi le détailla des pieds à la tête : armure de métal, casque de métal, épée de métal...  
\- Nous sommes des chevaliers de Prontera, et nous partons en renfort combattre les morts-vivants qui envahissent les grottes de Payon.  
\- Bonne route ! leur souhaita-t-elle, alors que les oiseaux repartaient à vive allure.  
  
Elle traversa le gué, et se retrouva sur une rive plus désertique. Elle quittait définitivement les bois qui protégeaient son village et avait atteint la limite du Désert de Sograt. Le chemin pour Izlude et Prontera longeait l'étendue de sable sans y entrer. Après plusieurs heures de marche, elle installa son dernier campement et s'endormit bien vite. Le lendemain, elle partit avant que le soleil ne soit levé, tant elle était impatiente d'atteindre son but. 


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin, en milieu d'après-midi, Xi aperçut la mer et la petite ville portuaire d'Izlude. Bâtie sur un îlot rocheux, un unique pont très étroit permettait d'y accéder par la terre. Elle salua le garde, qui la laissa passer sans poser de question. Arrivant sur une petite place centrale en étoile, elle admira les maisons faites de rochers et de bois flottés, blanchis par le sel que les embruns déposaient en permanence sur leurs façades. Au milieu de la place se tenait un marché permanent, avec des étalage de fruits, de légumes et de poissons.  
Xi repéra rapidement deux épéistes grâce à leur tenue typique, une sorte de tunique en tissu épais renforcé de pièces de cuir, mais surtout aux épées de fer qu'ils portaient à la ceinture.  
\- Bien le bonjour, veuillez me pardonner de vous interrompre, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la Guilde des Epéistes ?  
\- Et pourquoi tu voudrais aller là-bas ? lui répondit un des garçons, un grand brun nerveux pas très épais. C'est pas pour les petites filles mignonnes comme toi, va plutôt t'engager chez les danseuses...  
  
Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait celui-là ? Ca n'allait pas recommencer... Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de bien cinglant quand le deuxième garçon intervint :  
\- Quevyn tu es un rustre qui ne sait pas s'adresser aux jeunes filles. C'est juste au bout de cette rue là, reprit-il à l'intention de Xi, suis-moi, je vais t'y conduire.  
  
Un peu moins grand que son ami, il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et avait une voix détendue et posée. Elle le remercia et le suivit, respirant lentement pour se calmer.  
\- Je suis l'épéiste Gred. Bienvenue à Izlude, mademoiselle ?  
\- Xi. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagnée, Gred.  
  
Il la laissa devant l'entrée, une grande porte en bois surmontée d'une arche en pierre gravée du nom de la Guilde des Epéistes.  
Il faisait sombre à l’intérieur, la pièce était éclairée par des torches fixées aux murs. Elle s'approcha d'un comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un épéiste brun, grand et barbu, de l'âge de son père.  
\- Bonjour, je me nomme Xi et je souhaite faire mes classes dans la Guildes des épéistes. Voici une lettre de recommandation de la part de mon maître d'armes.  
\- Salut à toi Xi, répondit l'homme en prenant la lettre. Je suis Erik, le Maître de la Guilde. Avant de faire tes classes, tu devras passer des épreuves pour que nous jugions si tu as les aptitudes requises. Tu sembles avoir fait un long voyage, je te conseille de louer une chambre à Prontera et de prendre du repos. Notre prochain recrutement aura lieu lundi prochain.  
\- Ne puis-je pas loger à la guilde, Maître ? Je viens de Payon, je marche depuis plusieurs jours et je ne sais pas comment me rendre à Prontera.  
\- Je regrette, nous n'avons plus de lit disponible ici. Prontera est à moins d'une heure de marche, il te suffit de reprendre le pont par lequel tu es arrivée, puis de suivre la route qui part au nord. Tu apercevras une grande muraille, elle ceinture toute la ville. Tu trouveras bien une chambre dans une des auberges de la ville.  
\- Merci Maître, à bientôt alors.  
  
Quand Xi ressortit de la guilde, Gred, qui l'avait attendue, vint à sa rencontre.  
\- Le Maître t'a expliqué en quoi consistait l'examen d'entrée ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, simplement que cela leur permettra de voir si je peux devenir épéiste.  
\- Ils vont te tester sur ta force, ton équilibre, ton habileté au combat et ton courage. Tu sais déjà te servir d'une épée, j'imagine ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, affirma Xi, se rappelant son vieux professeur avec lequel elle ne pensait pas avoir appris grand chose, par rapport aux élèves qui sortaient de l'école de Prontera.  
\- Super, nous ferons nos classes ensemble alors ! J'ai passé les examens à la cession de l'automne dernier, puisque tu sais te battre, tu les passeras toi aussi sans problème.  
\- Je dois aller prendre une chambre à Prontera. A la semaine prochaine Gred, dit-elle en le saluant de la main.  
\- C'est ça, à lundi ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Xi prit la route que lui avait indiquée le Maître. Elle aperçut de loin la gigantesque muraille qui protégeait la capitale. Une porte s'ouvrait en son milieu, flanquée par deux gardes armés de hallebardes. Elle pénétra dans la ville immense et fut prise de vertiges. Toutes les rues étaient pavées de pierres taillées grises et les maisons, qui étaient toutes construites sur au moins deux étages, étaient faites du même matériau. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et elle se sentait perdue. Se dirigeant vers une gigantesque fontaine, elle aperçut une enseigne sur un bâtiment proche, où elle lût "Auberge de Madame Rose". Xi poussa la porte et découvrit une grande pièce avec un parquet en bois ancien et usé par le passage des clients, des murs recouverts de lambris et quelques vieux fauteuils confortables installés autour de petites tables rondes. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année vint à sa rencontre. Elle était habillée d'une robe rose un peu démodée et portait ses cheveux gris-brun serrés en chignon.  
\- Bienvenue dans mon auberge, ma petite. Je suis Madame Rose. Tu cherches un endroit où passer la nuit ?  
\- Bonsoir Madame. Oui, je cherche une chambre pour au moins une semaine, peut-être plus. Combien cela coûte-t-il ?  
\- 50 zenys la nuit, 300 pour la semaine, l'informa la patronne.  
\- Oh, tout ça ? Sauriez-vous comment je peux gagner un peu d'argent ici ? J'arrive de Payon, je voudrais m'engager dans la Guilde des Epéistes mais ils ne peuvent pas me loger sur place.  
\- Hé bien, puisque tu viens de Payon, tu peux toujours aller chasser et revendre ton gibier aux restaurateurs de la ville. Tu dois bien savoir te servir d'un arc, attraper quelques lapins ne devrait pas te poser de problème. Moi-même, si tu me fournis de la viande pour l'auberge, je te ferais une réduction, suivant les quantités que tu rapporteras, lui proposa-t-elle gentiment.  
\- C'est très aimable à vous Madame ! répondit Xi, se gardant bien de préciser qu'elle avait horreur des arcs.  
  
Elle paya sa première nuit avec une partie de l’argent que ses parents lui avaient donné pour son voyage. Madame Rose lui remit une grosse clé numérotée et la laissa monter au premier étage. La petite chambre était sobre mais fonctionnelle. Elle était meublée d'un lit en bois, d'une table de chevet, d'une petite armoire et d'une table de toilette avec un broc d'eau et une cuvette.  
Xi posa son sac de voyage sur le lit et déballa ses maigres effets personnels. Elle quitta ses chaussures, posa son couteau sur la table de nuit, fit une petite toilette et se coucha sans dîner, heureuse d'avoir un lit pour la nuit après en avoir passé deux à la belle étoile.  
Cette nuit là, un cauchemar oublié ressurgit, mais sa mère n'était pas là pour la rassurer et la calmer. Il lui laissa une impression de douleur, d'amertume et d'extrême tristesse, de souffrance au delà de la raison. Elle ne put se souvenir d'aucune image, seuls les sentiments restèrent, et elle finit par se rendormir.  
Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt et partit chasser dans les plaines, sur les conseils de Madame Rose. Cette dernière lui avait demandé du lapin, et si Xi en ramenai une douzaine, elle aurait sa prochaine nuit à moitié prix et le repas offert. Elle sortit de la ville et longea la muraille. L'endroit était plein de petits bosquets, cachettes affectionnées par les lapins. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à y passer des heures, Xi constata avec surprise que les lapins grouillaient tellement qu'on leur marchait presque dessus. Elle en attrapa un à la main et lui mis un coup sec derrière la nuque pour le tuer. Ce n'était pas une besogne plaisante, mais son père lui avait appris que si elle voulait manger, elle devait tuer, et avec le moins de souffrance possible pour l'animal. Sortant son couteau, elle le saigna et le pendit à un arbre. Onze autres lapins s'ajoutèrent au premier. Elle les mis dans un grand sac en toile de jute que lui avait donné Madame Rose, et rentra à l'auberge.  
\- Tu es déjà là ? s'étonna la patronne.  
\- Oui Madame, il n'y a pas meilleurs chasseurs que les villageois de Payon ! dit Xi en sortant les lapins du sac et en les déposant sur la table de la cuisine. Je sais les préparer si vous voulez.  
\- Soit, voyons voir si tu fais du bon travail.  
  
Madame Rose observa la jeune fille pendre les lapins, les ouvrir et retirer les abats.  
\- Si tu arrives à défaire les peaux sans les abîmer tu pourras les revendre dans la boutique de l'autre côté de la fontaine. C'est un bazar, ils vendent et achètent un peu de tout là-dedans.  
  
Après le repas, Xi alla donc vendre ses peaux. Au comptoir, le marchand fronça les sourcils quand elle les sortit de son sac.  
\- Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'apporte plus de peaux de lapins, vous ne craignez donc pas la Bête ?  
\- Quelle bête ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
\- Depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs chasseurs ont été attaqués par une bête énorme alors qu'ils traquaient des lapins aux alentours de la ville. Il parait que leurs corps étaient déchiquetés par des griffes et des dents monstrueuses, on a eu beaucoup de mal à les identifier...  
\- Je n'ai rien vu d'anormal, si ce n'est le nombre vraiment très élevé de lapins !  
  
Quittant la boutique sous le regard scrutateur du marchand, Xi se demanda si ce n'était pas une rumeur destinée à décourager les nouveaux chasseurs. Néanmoins, elle allait ouvrir l'œil lors de ses futures chasses.  
Ainsi passa-t-elle la fin de semaine à chasser des lapins pour payer sa chambre et ses repas, sans voir de trace de la fameuse Bête. Le soir elle faisait la tournée des restaurateurs pour vendre le produit de ses chasses, puis elle rentrait épuisée dans sa petite chambre à l'auberge de Prontera, ville qu’elle n’eut guère le temps de visiter. Enfin le lundi arriva, elle se leva de bonne heure et sortit de sa chambre. Madame Rose l'attendait en bas des escaliers.  
\- Xi, tu es sûre de vouloir t’engager dans une guilde ? Tu sais, je suis toute seule pour tenir cette auberge depuis le décès de mon mari, et ton aide m'est précieuse. Ne voudrais-tu pas rester ici et travailler avec moi ?  
\- Votre proposition me touche beaucoup... Mais je regrette, je dois décliner, depuis toute petite je rêve de combattre les démons qui hantent notre royaume.  
\- Bonne chance pour ton examen d'entrée alors, lui souhaita la patronne.  
\- Merci Madame Rose, et ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que je logerai ici je continuerai à vous donner un coup de main. Je chasserai le soir en revenant d'Izlude.  
\- Tu es tellement serviable ma petite, j'aurais aimé avoir une fille comme toi, tu sais.  
\- Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ?  
\- J'avais un garçon, mais il est mort lui aussi, lui apprit-elle, soudain très triste.  
\- Je suis désolée, compatit Xi.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles, que la jeune fille rompit maladroitement.  
\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille si je ne veux pas arriver en retard. A ce soir ! Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, ne comptez pas sur moi pour le repas aujourd'hui.  
  
Avec un dernier signe de la main, Xi partit pour Izlude, déterminée à entrer dans la Guilde des Epéistes. 


	7. Chapter 7

De retour à Izlude, elle chercha l'épéiste Gred des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Il n'était pas non plus dans la Guilde quand elle y entra.  
-Bonjour Maître, je suis venue passer les épreuves, dit-elle au Maître de Guilde, toujours présent derrière le comptoir.  
\- Xi de Payon, c'est bien ça ? Je te laisse entrer dans la pièce à côté, dit-il en indiquant une porte d'un geste de la main.  
  
Elle pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une salle de classe meublée d'un grand bureau et de chaises pour les élèves. S'y trouvaient déjà un garçon très jeune au crâne rasé et un brun aux yeux bleus qui fit à Xi un sourire charmeur quand elle croisa son regard. Elle se présenta à l'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau :  
\- Bonjour Xi, prenez une chaise et asseyez vous, nous allons encore attendre dix minutes puis nous commencerons.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard arriva un jeune homme, qui les salua et alla s'assoire sur l'invitation de leur examinateur. Au bout d'un moment, le Maître de Guilde passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Je crois que nous n'aurons pas plus de candidats aujourd'hui.  
\- Bien, acquiesça l'homme, nous allons commencer. Aspirants épéistes, bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Gauvin. Je serais votre professeur si vous êtes reçus. Je vais évaluer vos connaissances et vos compétences, et à la fin de la matinée vous saurez si vous êtes dignes de faire vos classes dans notre guilde. Vous allez commencer par vous présenter, par ordre d'arrivée.  
\- Je suis Indy de Prontera, commença le jeune garçon au crâne rasé en se levant de sa chaise. J'ai quinze ans, je voudrais être épéiste parce que c'est trop la classe d'avoir une épée !  
  
Il fit quelques moulinets avec une arme imaginaire pour appuyer ses propos, faisant sourire ses futurs camarades.  
\- Je suis Bergmal d'Aldebaran, poursuivit le brun aux yeux bleus en se levant de manière très digne. J'ai dix-huit ans et je veux faire mes classes pour que mon père soit fier de moi.  
\- Je suis Xi de Payon, se présenta-t-elle en bafouillant un peu, intimidée. J'ai presque 16 ans. Je veux devenir chevalier et défendre le royaume contre les démons !  
\- Rien que ça, pouffa Bergmal, fais déjà tes classes on verra après...  
\- Broderick de Geffen, se présenta le dernier arrivant avec une voix grave. J'ai 27 ans et je veux devenir épéiste pour protéger ma famille et mon village.  
\- Très bien. Vous allez passer à tour de rôle un test physique. Pendant ce temps les autres répondront à des questions d'ordre général. Aspirant épéiste Indy, après vous, passez la porte au fond de la classe, descendez l'escalier et vous trouverez le prochain examinateur.  
  
Le jeune garçon se leva, peu sûr de lui, et disparut derrière la porte.  
\- A nous maintenant. Aspirant Bergmal, pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont les armes principales de l'épéiste ?  
\- L'épée, monsieur.  
\- Mais encore ? Aspirant Broderick, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?  
\- L'épée à une main et l'épée à deux mains, monsieur.  
\- C'est un peu plus précis, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais comme réponse. Aspirante Xi, des idées ?  
\- Les haches, les masses, les lances...énuméra-t-elle, se remémorant difficilement les enseignements du vieux Gil.  
\- Excellent. Ce sont donc des armes de... corps à corps, termina-t-il, voyant que les trois futurs élèves ne réagissaient pas. Dans le cas où l'on utilise une arme à une main on peut également s'équiper d'un bouclier. L'épéiste peut-il user de magie, aspirant Broderick ?  
\- Oui monsieur, répondit le jeune homme. Mais pas à la manière d'un magicien, uniquement pour appuyer des coups portés.  
\- C'est exactement ça, l'utilisation de la magie nous apporte un coup de pouce dans certaines situations délicates, et elle ne doit être utilisée qu'avec parcimonie, compléta le professeur.  
\- Je ne connais pas cette parcimonie, mais j'aimerai bien la rencontrer ! chuchota le brun à l'oreille de Xi, un peu trop près à son goût.  
\- Aspirant épéiste Bergmal, à votre tour, annonça le professeur alors que le jeune garçon au crâne rasé revenait, couvert d'écorchures sur les mains et son pantalon plein de terre. Reprenez votre chaise, aspirant épéiste Indy. Nous parlions de l'utilisation de la magie. Savez-vous comment elle s'utilise ?  
\- En puisant dans notre réserve de mana, monsieur.  
\- Précisez, demanda le professeur.  
\- Préciser quoi ? Je ne sais pas monsieur, s'excusa le garçon, encore essoufflé par son épreuve.  
  
Broderick leva la main pour demander la parole.  
\- Allez-y, vous semblez bien connaître la magie.  
\- Oui monsieur, j'ai été apprenti mage quelques temps. Pour utiliser la magie il faut prononcer des incantations afin de diriger sa mana et donner forme au sortilège.  
\- C'est exact pour les magiciens. C'est moins évident pour nous. Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, la magie sert uniquement à appuyer nos coups. Nous n'avons pas le temps de prononcer plus d'un ou deux mots pendant que nous frappons, les incantations longues sont donc exclues. Aspirante épéiste Xi, en connaissez-vous ?  
\- Non monsieur, j'ignorais même que les épéistes pouvaient user de magie, avoua-t-elle, rouge de confusion.  
\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre, n'ayez pas honte. J'évalue seulement votre niveau pour savoir ce que je vais devoir vous enseigner, la rassura le professeur. Il semblerait que ce soit votre tour.  
  
Bergmal remontait par l'escalier, aussi essoufflé qu'Indy mais sans écorchure et ses vêtements toujours aussi propres. Xi se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Elle passa la porte et la referma derrière elle, se retrouvant presque dans le noir. A la lueur des torches fixées sur les murs, elle descendit un grand escaliers de pierre en colimaçon, qui devait s'enfoncer dans le gros rocher sur lequel était construite la ville. Elle arriva rapidement dans un long tunnel percé de nombreuses portes. Devant l'une d'elles se tenait l'examinateur suivant, un épéiste confirmé.  
\- Aspirante épéiste, derrière cette porte se trouve un parcours que vous devrez terminer en moins de sept minutes, annonça-t-il en montrant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Xi l'ouvrit et pénétra dans une sorte de tunnel. Elle aperçut une longue et étroite planche par terre devant elle, au dessus d'un gouffre dont elle ne voyait pas le fond. Sept minutes seulement ! Se concentrant pour ne pas tomber, elle traversa rapidement la première partie du parcours. Epreuve un peu facile pour elle, qui avait toujours eu un excellent équilibre, la jeune fille atteignit une nouvelle porte qu'elle ouvrit, se retrouvant dans une petite pièce creusée à même la roche et éclairée par une unique torche. Elle vit une autre porte sur le côté, et poussa le battant avec précaution. Le sol du tunnel suivant était réalisé avec de fines passerelles de pierres au dessus d'un gouffre, et comme dans la salle précédente, elle n'en distinguait pas le fond. Elle s'avança prudemment mais certaines pierres étaient mal scellées, et soudain, alors qu'elle posait le pied sur l'une d'elle, la pierre se détacha et Xi chuta. Elle atterrit lourdement sur de la terre battue, et fut immédiatement assaillie par une nuée de mouches énormes, grosses comme des chats. Elle dégaina son couteau et les tua net en quelques secondes. Suivant le souterrain, la jeune fille aperçut une échelle de corde à laquelle elle grimpa. Elle se retrouva sur une petite plate-forme rocheuse où arrivaient aussi les passerelles de pierre d'où elle était tombée. Ouvrant une dernière porte, elle fut accueillie par l'épéiste confirmé.  
\- Vous pouvez retourner en classe, lui annonça-t-il sans plus de précisions et lui indiquant l'escalier.  
  
Xi comprenait pourquoi les autres étaient remontés à bout de souffle. Elle ignorait combien de minutes elle avait mis pour traverser les tunnels. Elle avait sûrement perdu beaucoup de temps après avoir glissé. Elle remonta rapidement l'escalier de pierre, libérant la place pour le suivant.  
\- Très bien Xi, revenez vous asseoir. Nous parlions de l'orientation après la Guilde des Epéistes. Vous nous disiez que vous vouliez devenir chevalier ?  
\- Oui monsieur, répondit-elle, le souffle encore court après cette épreuve stressante.  
\- Savez-vous comment on devient chevalier ?  
\- Pas vraiment, je sais que la Chevalerie siège à Prontera et qu'il faut être épéiste confirmé pour y postuler.  
\- Pour devenir chevalier de Prontera, il faut prêter allégeance au Roi, et au royaume de Rune Midgard, et servir le bien public, expliqua le professeur. C'est déjà un peu ce que font les épéistes, mais pas au même niveau. Où peut se faire enrôler un épéiste, sinon à la Chevalerie, aspirant épéiste Bergmal ?  
\- Chez les Croisés. Mon père en est un justement, monsieur, répondit-il, très fier.  
\- Et quelles sont leurs aptitudes ?  
\- Ils sont affiliés à l'Eglise, ils ont des pouvoirs semblables aux prêtres et peuvent soigner en même temps qu'ils combattent.  
\- C'est exact. Votre dernier camarade a terminé, dit le professeur en voyant revenir Broderick, accompagné de l'épéiste confirmé.  
  
Il continua de les interroger un moment puis leur demanda de quitter la pièce le temps que lui, le Maître et l'épéiste du sous-sol discutent de leur entrée dans la guilde.  
Les quatre aspirants sortirent, et attendirent à l'extérieur.  
\- Eh je suis le seul à pas être tombé ? demanda Bergmal, regardant les vêtements couverts de terre des autres.  
\- On dirait bien, répondit Indy. Ces saletés de chonchons, elles me lâchaient plus !  
\- Des chonchons ? interrogea Xi.  
\- Ouais c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les mouches géantes à Prontera. Y en a un peu partout quand il commence à faire chaud, mais elles ne sont pas agressives normalement.  
\- Celles de la guilde ont dû subir un sortilège d'énervement, avança Broderick.  
\- Alors comme ça tu voulais être mage ? lui demanda Indy.  
\- Pas vraiment. Je suis né à Geffen, c'est une ville de magiciens. Mes parents m'ont inscrit à l'école de magie, comme le veut la tradition. Mais j'ai toujours été très mauvais, je n'ai jamais réussi à passer l'examen final. Je suis incapable de jeter le moindre sort. Ma ville recrute aussi des gardes, alors j'ai décidé de devenir épéiste, et si j'y arrive, chevalier. Ensuite je pourrais demander une affectation à Geffen. Pas besoin de pratiquer la magie pour ça.  
\- Mes parents voulaient que je sois archère, intervint Xi.  
\- Tu serais pas mal en archère, dit Bergmal en lui faisant un nouveau sourire charmeur.  
\- Je déteste les arcs, fulmina-t-elle. Quoi que cela me coûte, je serais chevalier !  
\- C'est bon Xi, je crois qu'on a tous bien compris, la calma Indy avec un geste apaisant de la main, inutile de nous crier dessus.  
\- Aspirants épéistes, appela le Maître de Guilde de l'intérieur, vous pouvez revenir.  
  
L'un derrière l'autre, les quatre jeunes gens retournèrent en classe, et restèrent debout devant le bureau du professeur, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Le Maître de Guilde et l'épéiste confirmé étaient repartis vaquer à leurs occupations.  
\- Je ne vous ferais pas plus attendre, félicitations vous êtes tous reçus ! Épéiste Bergmal, au vu de vos références, vous êtes affecté directement à la classe B. Les trois autres, classe C. Je vous explique brièvement le fonctionnement de la guilde : vous entrez ici avec un certain niveau, classe C pour les débutants, ensuite vous passez en classe B, puis en classe A. Une fois toutes les bases apprises, vos classes sont finies, vous passez un examen final et enfin vous devenez épéiste confirmé. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, vous pourrez alors vous engager chez les chevaliers ou les croisés.  
  
Il marqua une pause et sortit d'un coffre quatre paquets qu'il déposa sur le bureau.  
\- Voici votre équipement réglementaire : un tabard de la guilde et une épée à une main. Vous êtes libre de choisir votre équipement, du moment que vous portez votre uniforme et que vous êtes clairement identifiable comme appartenant à la Guilde des Épéistes.  
Vos emplois du temps seront les suivants : pour les classes C, vous devrez vous présenter ici tous les matins à 7 heures précises. Vous aurez une heure de cours théorique, puis à 8 heures, exercices physiques et apprentissage des techniques de combat dans la cour, avec les classes B. A midi pause déjeuner, puis à 13 heures attribution des missions pour les trois classes, sachant que les classes A en remplissent aussi le matin. Des questions ?  
\- En quoi consistent ces missions ? demanda Xi.  
\- C'est très varié, répondit le professeur. Les villes nous envoient des demandes pour de la surveillance ou du "nettoyage" en cas d'invasion de monstres, mais vous réaliserez aussi des tâches pour la Guilde. Par ailleurs nous avons souvent le cas de marchands qui cherchent une escorte pour traverser des zones dangereuses.  
\- Est-ce que c'est rémunéré ? interrogea Broderick  
\- Oui, acquiesça le professeur. En fonction de la difficulté et du temps passé. Les tâches de Guilde par contre sont une compensation directe pour votre logement et vos repas pris ici.  
\- Est-ce que je peux payer mes repas et mes nuits ? Je n'ai aucune envie de balayer... ronchonna Bergmal.  
\- Non, répondit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils. Le but est aussi que vous appreniez à vivre ensemble et à vous respecter.  
\- Devons-nous rester ici le week-end ? intervint de nouveau le geffenien.  
\- Non, vous pouvez prendre des missions supplémentaires mais il n'y a aucune obligation. Plus de questions ? demanda le professeur en les balayant du regard. Bien, prenez vos uniformes, changez-vous puis rejoignez moi à la cantine, la porte en face de celle-ci quand vous retournez dans le hall d'entrée. Il est presque midi, les autres vont finir leur entraînement.  
  
Les quatre nouveaux épéistes s'approchèrent du bureau pour prendre leurs paquets, qu'ils déballèrent. Constatant que le tabard était un simple rectangle de tissu aux couleurs de la guilde, avec un trou pour passer la tête, Xi l'enfila rapidement par dessus ses vêtements. Elle prit l'arme et l'observa. Comme l'avait dit le professeur, c'était une simple épée en fer, avec un poignée assez courte, utilisable avec une seule main. Ce n'était pas une lame de qualité, mais dès qu'elle aurait les moyens elle s'en achèterai une meilleure.  
Fin prêts, Xi et ses nouveaux camarades prirent la direction de la cantine. Ils y retrouvèrent leur professeur, plusieurs épéistes confirmés et le Maître de Guilde. Il n'y avait qu'une seule table immense et toute en longueur, bordée par deux bancs en bois. Sur la gauche s'ouvrait une grande porte, qui donnait sur les cuisines, et sur la droite des fenêtres d'où on voyait la place du marché d'Izlude. Les autres élèves arrivèrent et le professeur se leva pour faire les présentations.  
\- Voici les épéistes de classe B.  
  
Il présenta tour à tour Lyn de Prontera, une jeune fille blonde très belle qui hocha légèrement la tête pour les saluer, Zemphis de Prontera également, un garçon aux cheveux noirs un peu rond et au visage grave, Nijni d'Einbroch, un jeune homme musclé aux cheveux frisés blancs comme la neige et Kilmar de Prontera, qui malgré sa grande taille semblait très jeune. Ce dernier avait une coupe de cheveux étrange, une raie de cheveux noirs coiffés en piques et les cheveux coupés courts et décolorés sur les côtés. Indy lui fit un signe de la main discret, auquel l'autre répondit.  
\- Et les épéistes de classe C, qui nous ont rejoints à la session de septembre dernier.  
  
Xi reconnut les deux jeunes épéistes qu'elle avait rencontrés la semaine précédente, Quevyn d'Aldebaran et Gred d'Izlude.  
\- Les classes A sont tous partis en mission, vous en rencontrerez une partie demain, termina le professeur.  
\- Passez à table, les jeunes, les invita le Maître de Guilde. Bienvenue parmi nous ! 


	8. Chapter 8

Indy partit saluer son ami.  
\- Salut mon Kiki ! dit-il en lançant une tape dans le dos du géant. T'as vu, je t'avais promis que te rejoindrais vite, mais fallait que j'attende mon anniversaire, ils prennent personne en dessous de quinze ans.  
\- Ouais je sais. Je suis content de te voir. Tu vas devoir mettre les bouchées doubles si tu veux me rattraper...  
\- J'ai vu, tu m'avais pas dit, t'es déjà classe B ! Ca c'est parce que t'es immense, ils ont cru que t'avais trente ans...  
\- Alors tu vas rester classe C toute ta vie, rit son ami en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.  
  
Xi s'étouffa de rire dans son verre, c'était vrai que question taille le pauvre n'était pas bien loti, mais à côté de Kilmar, la différence le faisait passer pour un nain.  
\- Mince alors, tu sais rire aussi ! fit Indy en riant avec elle.  
\- Xi, content de te voir ici, la salua Gred.  
\- Bonjour Gred, répondit-elle, heureuse de sentir déjà une bonne ambiance dans leur groupe.  
  
On leur servit du civet de lapin avec des carottes, et elle sourit en pensant que c'était probablement ceux qu'elle avait chassés, ayant dernièrement fourni tous les restaurateurs alentours. A treize heures les nouveaux suivirent leur professeur dans la cour d'entraînement.  
\- Pour votre premier après-midi vous n'allez pas partir en mission, nous allons voir un peu comment vous vous battez. Enfilez les armures d'entraînements que voici, prenez des épées en bois et mettez-vous deux par deux.  
  
Xi se retrouva avec Bergmal, tandis que Broderick et Indy se faisaient face.  
\- J'espère que tu es prête, dit son adversaire en la fixant intensément de ses yeux bleus.  
  
Au signal du professeur, il se jeta sur elle, épée levée, laissant plus qu'une ouverture à Xi qui pointa son arme directement sous sa gorge et l'arrêta net. Le professeur, qui avait suivi la scène, s'approcha.  
\- Vous avez eu un maître d'armes à Payon, Xi ?  
\- Oui monsieur, un vieillard de mon village qui était épéiste autrefois.  
\- Nous allons changer les binômes. Bergmal, mettez vous avec Broderick, et Indy avec Xi. Ca sera plus équilibré.  
  
Elle laissa l'aldebaranien planté au milieu de la cour et se positionna face à Indy.  
\- Hey, on tape pas sur les plus petits que soi ! dit celui-ci en rigolant. Tu lui as fait quoi au Prince Charmant, là ?  
\- Il m'a sous-estimée, répondit-elle en jetant un oeil à Bergmal, qui semblait toujours pétrifié.  
\- Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de se battre contre les filles. T'inquiète, je suis pas comme ça, fille ou garçon, petit ou grand, pas de discrimination.  
\- Super, me voilà rassurée !  
  
La jeune fille sourit et se mit en garde. Au nouveau signal du professeur, Indy et Xi pointèrent chacun leur épée en direction de l'autre, et commencèrent à se tourner autour, sans jamais lâcher l'autre du regard. Son adversaire tenta une attaque, qu'elle para facilement. Elle le testa à son tour, et il bloqua son coup avec adresse. Le professeur vint leur donner des conseils sur leur posture et leur montra quelques mouvements à travailler. Puis il retourna vers Bergmal et Broderick, qui ne s'en sortaient pas aussi bien qu'eux.  
\- Tu as fait l'école d'épéiste de Prontera ? demanda Xi, tout en esquivant un nouveau coup.  
\- Oui, avec Kiki. Ils m'ont quand même mis avec les débutants... J'aurais peut-être dû aller plus souvent en cours. Et toi tu as appris comment ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des archers à Payon.  
  
Il repoussa l'arme de Xi. Il était petit et manquait peut-être de force, mais il compensait par sa vitesse et son agilité. Indy feinta à droite mais lui tapa les côtes de l'autre côté. Grognant de douleur, elle riposta aussitôt et le toucha à l'épaule.  
\- J'ai eu un professeur particulier.  
  
En silence, ils continuèrent à s'attaquer à tour de rôle, parant et recevant des coups de manière égale, même si Xi nota avec satisfaction que son camarade semblait se fatiguer plus vite qu'elle. Frappant de toutes ses forces, elle lui fit sauter son épée des mains puis pointa la sienne sur sa gorge. Finalement, le vieux lui avait enseigné de solides bases, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus attentive à ses leçons. Indy récupéra son arme et attaqua furieusement la jeune fille, déterminé à prendre sa revanche. Surprise, Xi perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses, la lame en bois de son adversaire sous le nez.  
\- Ca fait un partout, sourit-il.  
  
Le professeur leur annonça la fin de la journée. Il conduisit Bergmal, Broderick et Indy jusqu'au dortoir, laissant la jeune fille rentrer dans son auberge à Prontera.  
Fatiguée après cette longue journée, Xi traversa la grande plaine entre la petite ville et la capitale. Fière dans son nouvel uniforme, elle se rendit à l'armurerie. Grâce au fruit de ses chasses, elle avait économisé assez d'argent pour s'acheter une solide paire de bottes en cuir et une ceinture, en cuir également, où elle accrocha le fourreau de sa nouvelle épée. Elle regarda les grandes épées à deux mains, mais leur prix était beaucoup trop élevé pour sa pauvre bourse. Traversant la place de la fontaine, elle rejoignit l'auberge où Madame Rose l'attendait avec impatience. Pour fêter son entrée dans la guilde, elle lui cuisina un bon ragoût de sanglier et lui fit la surprise d'une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert.  
Après une nuit de sommeil agitée par un cauchemar où elle se battait en armure de plaques avec une énorme épée enflammée dans les mains, Xi se leva de bonne heure. Elle chassa la tristesse et la douleur qui l'habitaient en se lavant le visage à l'eau froide de sa table de toilette.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un foutu rêve, sûrement à cause de l'examen d'hier, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre en parlant à son reflet dans la petite bassine.  
  
Elle enfila son tabard, ses nouvelles bottes et boucla sa ceinture, puis attrapa une pomme dans son sac avant de descendre les escaliers de l’auberge.  
\- Bonjour Xi, la salua la patronne. Penses-tu pouvoir chasser ce soir avant de rentrer ?   
\- Ca dépend de ce que vous voulez cuisiner aujourd'hui.  
\- Des grenouilles. Une dizaine devrait suffire.  
\- Une dizaine ? Mais quelle taille font-elles ? s'étonna Xi.  
\- Elles sont plus grosses que des lapins. Ca ira ?  
\- Oui madame ! J’ai une belle épée maintenant, ça devrait aller.  
  
Elle présenta son arme, qui lui parut soudain petite à la lumière du jour, comparée à celle de son rêve. Ainsi équipée, elle partit pour Izlude, mangeant sa pomme sur la route en guise de petit déjeuner.  
Arrivée à la Guilde, Xi se rendit dans la salle de classe où elle retrouva les autres recrues de la classe C. Gred, Quevyn, Broderick et Indy étaient déjà assis, mais le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle les salua et alla s’assoir avec eux. Quevyn était en grande discussion avec Gred.  
\- Ouais son père a dû payer pour qu'il soit admis directement en classe B... Je supporte pas ça, je te jure, on se connaît depuis tout petits, mais tu penses bien que vu son rang social, il va pas se mélanger avec nous... Et hier soir ? Il a commencé à draguer ma copine !  
\- Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur en arrivant. Ce matin nous allons parler des différentes techniques des épéistes, que vous mettrez en application d'ici une heure, avec les classes B.  
  
Il posa un grand sac en tissu plein d'armes sur son bureau et leur expliqua en détail les différences de style de combat entre les épées à une main et celles à deux mains, les haches, les masses d'armes, les lances etc. Chacun d'entre eux devrait trouver celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux, pour en faire sa spécialité. Il les laissa se familiariser avec, les encourageant à les observer et les soupeser. Il leur présenta aussi des lames enchantées, qu'on appelait élémentaires car elles avaient été soumises à des sortilèges d'eau, de feu, de terre et d'air. Celles-ci étaient basiques, mais il en existait d'autres sortes, plus élaborées.  
Xi s'approcha de l'épée de feu, observant les formes de flammes qui se mouvaient à l'intérieur de la lame, comme si elles avaient été le reflet d'un brasier. Non, cette épée ne ressemblait pas à celle de son rêve, dont le feu jaillissait de toute part.  
\- Savez-vous en quoi ces armes sont utiles ? demanda le professeur.  
\- Elles permettent de combattre des monstres qui sont sensibles à ces éléments, répondit Broderick.  
\- Exact. Vous devez connaître ce qu'on appelle couramment le cycle des éléments, pour éviter toute erreur de jugement avant de vous lancer dans un combat. Chaque élément en domine un autre. L'Air est supérieur à l'Eau, le vent peut la faire s'évaporer. L'Eau est supérieure à la Terre, quand elle coule elle peut faire s'effondrer des montagnes. La Terre est supérieure au Feu, qu'elle peut étouffer en le recouvrant. Et le Feu est supérieur à l'Air, car il s'en nourrit et le dévore.  
\- Mais, monsieur, l'Eau n'est-elle pas supérieure au Feu aussi ? demanda Gred.  
\- Pas forcément. Avez-vous déjà essayé d'éteindre un feu d'huile dans une cuisine ? Si vous jetez de l'eau dessus, vous allez être surpris. Concrètement, si vous devez intervenir pour combattre un monstre de feu, utilisez de préférence une arme élémentaire de terre. Si vous n'en avez-pas, une normale fera l'affaire. Bon, nous allons passer dans la cour pour mettre tout ça en pratique.  
  
Les élèves de classe B avaient déjà commencé leur entraînement. La belle Lyn harcelait un mannequin avec une ces nouvelles épées allégées, une fine rapière, tandis que Bergmal l'observait, un javelot dans une main et un bouclier dans l'autre. Zemphis et Kilmar se combattaient à grands coups de bâtons, les chocs de leurs armes résonnant dans la cour. Nijni quant à lui faisait des exercices de musculation.  
Le professeur les appela et forma de nouveaux binômes. Xi se retrouva avec Zemphis. Les nouveaux essayèrent diverses armes, mais la jeune fille ne montra ni intérêt ni compétence particulière pour autre chose que les épées. Ils testèrent quelques armes élémentaires et purent mettre en application le cours du professeur.  
A midi, ils se rendirent à la cantine où ils firent la connaissance de deux des cinq élèves de classe A, Pangua une blonde grande et forte, et Vlad, un colosse aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et bouclés, tous deux originaires de Prontera. On leur servit du lapin rôti avec des pommes de terre.  
\- Encore du lapin ? ronchonna Indy  
\- On ne mange que de ça depuis la semaine dernière, soupira Kilmar, assis à côté de lui.  
  
Xi se sentit rougir et se hâta de manger. Elle n'allait pas leur dire que depuis son arrivée en ville elle inondait les restaurateurs de lapins... C'était les proies les plus faciles et les plus rapides à capturer, et elle avait besoin de payer sa chambre à l'auberge. Mais ça allait changer, elle allait pouvoir gagner de l'argent en remplissant des missions, et surtout elle ne chasserait plus que pour Madame Rose.  
L'après midi, les recrues se rendirent dans le hall de la Guilde et un épéiste confirmé annonça les ordres de mission en cours, répartissant les recrues en fonction de leur niveau :  
\- Pangua et Vlad, escorte d'une caravane de marchands jusqu'à Morroc, vous partez demain à l'aube de Prontera Sud, quartier libre cet après-midi, durée de la mission 10 jours.  
  
Les deux élèves concernés quittèrent le hall, probablement pour préparer leur départ.  
\- Tous les classes B, dératisation à Culvert.  
Bergmal suivit ses quatre compagnons, et Xi l'entendit demander des précisions sur la mission à Lyn.  
\- Quevyn, garde du pont d'Izlude, Broderick et Indy, nettoyage de la Guilde, Gred et Xi, en cuisine.  
  
Prise au dépourvue de se voir reléguée aux fourneaux dès le premier jour, la jeune fille était complètement dépitée. Gred s'approcha d'elle.  
\- Pas de bol pour nous aujourd'hui ! Soit pas déçue, faut bien que quelqu'un prépare le repas. Demain on sortira, le Maître fait un roulement entre les corvées et les missions.  
\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demanda Xi.  
\- Six mois, répondit le garçon.  
\- Et tu es toujours classe C ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes facilités d'apprentissage... Je suis originaire d'Izlude, mon père est pêcheur. Je ne connaissais rien quand je suis arrivé ici, dit-il avec un soupir. Vlad par contre a passé les examens d'entrée en même temps que moi, mais il a reçu un entraînement très strict et de haut niveau avant de venir ici, alors il a été classé A directement. T'as vu comme il est baraqué ? Il manie la hache mieux que toutes les autres recrues réunies. Pour lui la traversée du désert jusqu'à Morroc sera une partie de rigolade. Viens, on ferait mieux de se mettre au boulot.  
  
Gred prit le chemin des cuisines. Tout en épluchant des légumes, Xi réfléchissait à la situation. Il était hors de question que dans six mois elle soit toujours classe C. Elle allait s'entraîner plus que les autres, après les cours elle continuerait, et les week-ends aussi. Evidemment le mieux serait de trouver un nouveau professeur particulier. Mais ici elle ne connaissait personne, en dehors de la Guilde. Il lui faudrait visiter Prontera et voir ce que la capitale avait à lui offrir.  
Les corvées finies, Xi se hâta de quitter la guilde et partit à la chasse aux grenouilles. Elle se rendit vers un point d'eau qu'elle avait repéré pendant ses chasses au lapin, et guidée par leurs coassements, elle ne tarda pas à trouver ses proies. Les amphibiens en question étaient bien plus gros que les lapins, aussi la jeune fille en profita pour mettre à profit ses nouvelles connaissances. Elle dégaina son épée, et d'un coup net et bien placé elle en tua un. Quand elle eut les dix demandés par Madame Rose, elle rentra à l'auberge, son sac bien rempli et très lourd.  
La semaine défila à un rythme soutenu. très attentive en cours, la jeune fille alternait ensuite les combats et l'entraînement physique. Ses premières missions furent relativement simples, allant du poste de garde du pont d'Izlude à la désinsectisation des égouts de Prontera. A la fin de la journée, Xi partait à la chasse pour Madame Rose, épuisée et couverte de bleus, mais déterminée. Elle s'attaquait à du gibier de plus en plus gros, désormais il n’était plus question de se cantonner aux lapins.  
Le vendredi soir, alors qu'elle rentrait à l'auberge dans un état de fatigue extrême, Madame Rose l'interpella :  
\- Xi ! J'espère que tu vas au moins profiter de ton week-end pour te reposer ! A ce rythme là, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps.  
\- Demain je compte visiter Prontera. Depuis que je suis ici je n'ai vu que la rue principale.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir ! La cathédrale, la bibliothèque, le château… Mais je suppose que tu es bien plus impatiente d’aller rencontrer les Chevaliers de Prontera. Le siège de leur guilde se trouve au nord ouest de la ville.  
\- Oh oui j’ai grande hâte ! Je compte bien m’y engager dès que je le pourrai !  
\- Puissent les Dieux t’entendre, je suis certaine que tu feras un excellent chevalier, courageuse et forte comme tu es.  
  
Xi s'endormit comme une masse, mais son cauchemar revint, plus précis que jamais. Cette fois elle distingua mieux son arme, c'était une grande épée à deux mains, de laquelle jaillissaient des langues de feu. Elle se battait contre un ennemi invisible et se réveilla soudain quand il lui planta son épée dans le ventre.  
Assise dans son lit et complètement sous le choc, Xi retira ses deux mains qu'elle tenait serrées sur son ventre. Rien, pas de sang. Sa peau était lisse, sans blessure. Elle se rendormit péniblement, dans un sommeil agité. 


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait et le ciel sans nuage laissait présager un temps magnifique pour toute la journée. Sortant de l’auberge, Xi se dirigea vers la Grande Place et son imposante fontaine. Il y avait foule en ce samedi : des magiciens faisaient quelques démonstrations de leurs sortilèges, des prêtres bénissaient les passants et soignaient des blessures légères, des marchands proposaient des articles plus ou moins rares, à des prix souvent exorbitants… La capitale fourmillait d’activité, et la jeune fille rentra à grand peine dans le bazar où le marchand avait tenté de l'effrayer avec son histoire de Bête tueuse de chasseur. Elle revendit toutes ses peaux et acheta quelques fruits. En ressortant, son regard tomba sur l’armurerie. A l’intérieur, les forgerons étaient très affairés : tantôt ils aiguisaient une épée pour ce client, tantôt ils réparaient un plastron pour un autre. Xi s’approcha des râteliers où étaient exposées les grandes et lourdes épées à deux mains, les rapières plus fines et légères, mais tout était hors de prix. Elle s’acheta quand même une petite armure en cuir et en bois avec l'argent qu'elle avait gagné en mission pendant la semaine.  
Flânant à travers les rues, Xi fit la connaissance d’un marchand ambulant qui lui apprit qu’elle pouvait apprivoiser quelques créatures, comme les porings, ces petites bêtes roses en forme de boule qu’on voyait partout dans les prairies alentours, mais aussi les lapins qu'elle avait tant chassés.  
\- Mais qui voudrait être suivi par un lapin ? demande-t-elle en grimaçant.  
\- Tout le monde ! N’avez vous croisé aucune jeune fille avec un poring portant un sac à dos ? Les familiers peuvent être très utiles, ils portent vos affaires, vous défendent, parfois vous soignent et ils ont tout un tas d'autres talents cachés ! Tenez, je vous offre un os enchanté. C'est un appât pour Loup du Désert, il vous sera très utile si vous voulez en apprivoiser un. Vous verrez, sa fidélité pour vous sera sans égale : du moment qu’il sera avec vous, il ne vous quittera plus !  
  
Xi quitta le marchand, un peu perplexe, et glissa l'appât dans son sac.  
Soudain, alors qu’elle passait à côté des portes Est de la ville, elle entendit un cri. Voyant que le garde de faction ne bougeait pas, elle se précipita au dehors pour porter assistance et découvrit une jeune fille aux prises avec des cafards. Ces insectes solidaires aussi gros que des lapins poussaient des stridulations pour appeler leurs compagnons en renfort. Il fallait se dépêcher de les tuer si on ne voulait pas en être recouvert des pieds à la tête, Xi l'avait appris à ses dépends pendant ses missions dans les égouts. Elle dégaina sa petite épée et tua les cafards.  
La jeune fille attaquée était en larmes. Assise dans l’herbe, elle essayait de se calmer.  
\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Xi. Ca va, tu n’as plus rien à craindre maintenant, je m'en suis occupé.  
\- M-mmm-merci.  
  
Elle rattacha ses cheveux noirs en demi-queue de cheval et se releva péniblement.  
\- Mon nom est Axirafale. Je suis acolyte, j'aimerais devenir prêtresse. Mais je ne suis bonne à rien, un simple insecte je ne peux pas me résoudre à le tuer.  
\- Pourquoi tu les attaques alors ?  
\- Ce matin je suis allée chercher une relique dans un monastère près d'ici, je devais la ramener à la cathédrale mais je me suis faite agressée par une bande de singes. En m'enfuyant, j'ai fait tomber la relique, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de la ramasser, un cafard l'a prise et s'est sauvé.  
\- C'est vraiment pas de chance... Faut rien laisser traîner avec ces sales insectes, ils piquent tout. On va la retrouver.  
\- Tu vas m'aider ? Oh merci beaucoup, Xi !  
\- Pas de problème. Elle ressemble à quoi ta relique ?  
\- C'est un rosaire, une croix accrochée à un collier de perles en bois. Je l'ai fait tomber par ici.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles fouillèrent les buissons, Xi tuant chaque insecte qu'elle trouvait. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la matinée qu'elle trouva enfin la précieuse relique, le cafard l'ayant volée s'étant retranché sous un arbre. A plat ventre dans l'herbe, elle réussit à le faire sortir du trou où il se cachait. Elle plongea le bras entre les racines et en tira l'objet de leurs recherches.  
\- Comment puis-je te remercier ? lui demanda l'acolyte en passant le collier autour de son cou et en le glissant dans le col de sa robe.  
\- Tu connais bien Prontera ? Tu pourrais me faire visiter ?  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Il faut juste que j'aille déposer le rosaire à la cathédrale, et ensuite je serais libre pour l'après-midi.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles s’assirent dans une petite clairière pour déjeuner. Elles partagèrent un peu de viande froide et des pommes.  
\- D'où est-ce que tu viens, Xi ? demanda Axirafale.  
\- De Payon. Je fais mes classes à Izlude, j'espère devenir ensuite chevalier.  
\- Je n’aime pas les combats, je préfère soigner les gens, c’est pour ça que je veux devenir prêtresse.  
  
Après le repas, elles retournèrent en ville et se dirigèrent vers la cathédrale. Bâtiment immense et imposant, elles entrèrent sans oser faire trop de bruit et Axirafale pénétra dans une petite pièce sur le côté, laissant Xi seule. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, l'épéiste se rendit dans la partie principale de l’église, et s’assit sur un des nombreux bancs. Très vite elle se sentit mal à l’aise, et avait un peu froid. Elle décida donc d’attendre son futur guide dehors, au soleil. Alors qu'elle passait les portes du bâtiment religieux, elle manqua percuter un oiseau qu’elle n’avait jamais vu, semblable à un péco péco, mais avec un plumage différent et un bec plus petit. L'homme en armure qui le montait le retint pour ne pas la renverser, puis se tourna vers elle et la fixa d'un air surpris.  
\- Bonjour, désolée d'avoir surgit ainsi, chevalier ! Quel est donc votre curieux destrier ?  
\- Bonjour charmante damoiselle, répondit l'homme, après un instant d'hésitation. Il s’agit d’un Grand Péco, la monture des croisés. Je ne suis point un chevalier, je suis le croisé Kijax de Prontera.  
\- Oh pardonnez mon ignorance ! Je suis arrivée il y a peu de temps en ville, et je commence tout juste mes classes dans la Guilde des Epéistes. Vous êtes le premier croisé que je rencontre.  
\- Savez-vous ce que vous voulez faire par la suite ? Chevalier, ou alors croisé ?  
\- Je compte m'engager à la Chevalerie.  
\- Vous devriez vous renseigner sur nous avant de prendre une décision. Passez nous voir au château à l'occasion, nous sommes toujours très heureux d’engager des personnes motivées ! Les croisés prêtent serment devant les dieux, ils ont des pouvoirs de guérison en plus d'être des combattants. Les chevaliers, eux, font allégeance au roi, et assurent la sécurité du royaume en pourfendant les ennemis de la couronne et du peuple. Ceci est un court résumé mais je ne pourrais faire plus explicite. C’est à vous de choisir ce qu’il vous convient le mieux. La route est encore longue avant cette étape, et vous aurez tout le temps d’y penser. Je regrette mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps avec vous, dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil à l’autre bout de la rue. J’aperçois mon camarade le croisé Arthas, nous devons nous rendre à Aldebaran. Je vous souhaite de réussir et peut-être nous retrouverons-nous dans quelques temps ! Adieu, damoiselle ?  
\- Xi.  
\- Tenez, dit-il en lui lançant un casque qu’il sortit de sa sacoche de selle, un petit cadeau pour vous aider à vous entraîner. Ca cachera votre jolie natte, mais au moins vous serez protégée. Il appartenait à une guerrière de grande valeur, prenez-en soin, ajouta-t-il d’un air grave et triste.  
  
Xi le regarda s’éloigner sur son imposante monture. Ébahie, elle tourna et retourna le magnifique casque qu’elle avait entre les mains… Il était en acier et offrait une excellente protection. Plus étonnant encore, à l’intérieur elle y trouva un emplacement spécial permettant d’y incruster une pierre magique pour renforcer ses pouvoirs, elle l'avait appris pendant ses cours. Il y avait déjà une pierre dedans, ovale et aplatie, de la taille d’une phalange. La pierre était bleu translucide, et Xi distingua la forme d'un rat à l'intérieur. Elle interrogerait son professeur lundi pour en savoir plus, mais pour connaître son pouvoir il faudrait la montrer à un mage. Elle s’assit sur un banc, et n’en revenant toujours pas de la chance qu’elle avait, elle ne vit pas sortir Axirafale qui dut se planter devant elle pour attirer son attention :  
\- Hou hou y a quelqu’un ? C'est bon Xi, j'ai fini ma mission.  
\- Super ! répondit-elle, levant les yeux du casque avec un grand sourire.  
\- Tu t'es acheté un casque en m'attendant ?  
\- Pas vraiment, c'est un croisé qui passait par là et avec qui j'ai discuté qui me l'a donné. Il y a même une pierre dedans, regarde.  
  
Axirafale prit un air rêveur. Un croisé, l’alliance parfaite entre le chevalier et le prêtre… De redoutables combattants au corps à corps et à distance, capables de soigner et bénir une armée entière. D’après elle, il n’y avait rien de plus puissant. Mais Xi restait hésitante.  
\- Pourquoi ? l’interrogea Axirafale. Si j’étais aussi forte que toi je deviendrais croisée, je n’hésiterais pas !  
\- Parce que… Bon d’accord je vais t’expliquer. Moi ce que j’aime c’est l’action, donner tout ce j’ai dans mes attaques, je n’aurai jamais assez de concentration pour m’occuper des autres, ça c’est ton travail ! Si nous faisons équipe, nous serons invincible. Et puis il y a ce rêve que je fais depuis que je suis ici, c’est brumeux… Je suis en armure et j’ai une grande épée de feu à la main. Je suis chevalier et je combats quelque chose, un ennemi que je ne distingue pas, je ne fais que le ressentir, et je frappe, et je frappe encore et nous sommes cernés de flammes violettes qui semblent vivantes, et puis il me plante son épée dans le ventre et je me réveille, et l’espace d’un instant je redeviens moi-même, j’ai l’impression que tous mes souvenirs s’échappent, mon nom…  
  
Perdue dans ses pensées, Xi se demandait ce que ça pouvait signifier. Peut-être était-ce là la clef de son enfance, qui elle était et pourquoi elle avait été abandonnée si jeune. Pourquoi faisait-elle ses rêves depuis qu’elle était installée dans la capitale ? Et le croisé Kijax ? Il ne lui était pas inconnu maintenant qu'elle y repensait… Pourquoi lui avoir confié un heaume si précieux alors qu’il la connaissait à peine ? Quelque chose lui échappait. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà vu à Payon quand elle était petite, après tout beaucoup de voyageurs venaient combattre les morts-vivants dans les cavernes.  
Comme promis, Axirafale lui fit faire le tour de la ville, lui montrant tous les bâtiments importants, en particuliers son préféré, la bibliothèque. Elle passait beaucoup de son temps libre ici, passionnée par nombre de sujets comme l'étude des créatures, l'histoire du royaume de Rune Midgard et les légendes qui s'y rapportaient.  
Elles discutèrent tout l'après-midi, et décidèrent de se revoir le lendemain avant de se séparer pour regagner leurs logements respectifs. Xi ne traîna pas pour se mettre au lit ce soir là, la journée ayant été plutôt riche en événements. Assise le dos appuyé sur son oreiller et les jambes sous la couverture, elle tournait et retournait le casque entre ses mains, le lustrant avec sa manche, sombrant petit à petit dans le sommeil. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Elle se leva et revêtit une lourde armure de plates. Elle boucla une ceinture où était incrustée une pierre blanche, dans laquelle on distinguait la forme d'un rat, prit une magnifique épée de feu qu'elle rangea dans le fourreau qui pendait à sa taille, puis enfin attrapa son casque, celui-là même que Kijax lui avait offert, et le gardant sous le bras, elle descendit un escalier en bois pour rejoindre la cuisine et déjeuner avant de sortir._  
_\- Déjà en tenue de combat ma fougueuse épouse ? Tu veux que je t'aide à boucler ton armure ? retentit une voix dans son dos._  
  
La voix l’avait faite sursauter, et Xi était maintenant dans son lit, dans sa petite chambre de l’auberge de Prontera.  
\- Je suis mariée ?!? bafouilla-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.  
  
Elle se rappela que non, elle n’était pas mariée, de toute façon elle était trop jeune et n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec les garçons, il fallait qu’elle se concentre sur son objectif, devenir chevalier. On était dimanche matin, Xi avait rendez-vous avec Axirafale devant la fontaine. L'acolyte lui avait proposé de l'accompagner dans ses chasses pour s'entraîner avec elle. Madame Rose avait passé commande à sa pensionnaire d'escargots, géants évidemment.  
\- Bonjour Xi, la salua sa nouvelle amie, en forme ?  
\- Bonjour, répondit celle-ci en baillant, j'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit mais sinon ça va. Aujourd'hui nous allons chasser des escargots.  
\- C'est quand même bizarre que tu ne puisses pas loger dans ta guilde... Et je trouve ça dommage pour toi de passer tout ton temps libre à chasser pour payer ta chambre.  
\- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, quand je chasse je me force à utiliser les techniques que j'apprends à l'entraînement. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas comme se battre contre un monstre, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un mannequin qui ne bouge pas, dit-elle en repensant à ses quatre années à Payon passées à taper sur des objets inanimés. Et puis je voudrais m'acheter un meilleur équipement. Mes parents n'ont pas les moyens de m'aider, ce sont des paysans et ils ne sont pas très riches.  
\- Combien il te faut d'escargots ?  
\- Une dizaine, on va aller par là, j'en ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois mais je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait les manger.  
\- C'est très... comment dire... nutritif. Je n'aime pas trop ça, à vrai dire, fit Axirafale en tirant la langue de dégoût.  
  
Un peu plus loin, les jeunes filles aperçurent quelques escargots. Leur coquille énorme leur arrivait mi-cuisse. Xi s'approcha des animaux lents et paisibles. Elle dégaina son épée, et ne sachant trop où les taper, elle tenta en plein sur la coquille. L'animal tourna un tentacule avec un oeil au bout dans sa direction, continuant à mâchouiller de l'herbe. Elle lui remit un coup, tapant de toutes ses forces. La coquille se fissura, et Xi eu tout juste le temps de faire un bon en arrière pour esquiver l'escargot, qui avait tenté de la mordre en ouvrant une bouche énorme garnie de dents pointues. Elle engagea alors un combat acharné, esquivant et frappant la bête, tandis qu'Axirafale, ne sachant comment l'aider, sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, les deux mains jointes en une prière muette. Finalement, l'épéiste acheva l'animal. Couverte d'égratignures mais sans blessure sérieuse, elle s'assit sur un rocher pour reprendre son souffle.  
\- Dis donc c'est quoi ces escargots que vous avez ici ? demanda-t-elle à Axirafale. Déjà je les trouvais immenses, mais alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas...  
\- C'est la question à un million de zenys. Depuis une vingtaine d'années, certains animaux ont changé, que ce soit du gigantisme ou de l'agressivité exacerbée, parfois les deux. Il y a même des monstres qui ont des pouvoirs magiques semblables aux nôtres. Je sais que plusieurs enquêtes ont été menées sur le sujet, d'abord du côté des magiciens, pour savoir si ces animaux étranges n'étaient pas issus de quelques tests de nouveaux sortilèges, mais ça n'a rien donné. Les autorités se sont aussi tournées vers les alchimistes, qui sont réputés pour la fabrication d'Homoncules, des créatures vivantes créées de toutes pièces, mais a priori ça n'a rien à voir non plus. Les prêtres pensent qu'un démon est derrière tout ça. Mais malgré toutes leurs recherches et les expéditions lancées conjointement avec les différentes guildes du royaume, personne n'a rien découvert. Nous nous contentons de repousser les bêtes dangereuses, à défaut de combattre le problème directement à la source.  
\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Xi, très impressionnée par les connaissances de l'acolyte.  
\- Mon père faisait partie d'une de ces expéditions, il y a seize ans. Ils étaient cinq en tout, et un seul est rentré, grièvement blessé et tellement traumatisé qu'il a été incapable de dire ce qui avait tué mon père et ses compagnons.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura l'épéiste.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas connu, ma mère était enceinte de moi quand ça s'est produit, expliqua simplement Axirafale. Bon, et si on se remettait au travail ? Les escargots ne vont pas s'embrocher tout seuls sur ton épée !  
  
Comprenant au ton faussement enjoué et aigu de sa camarade à quel point elle était triste, Xi se releva. Elle alla préparer l'escargot pour le ranger dans son sac. Elle le débarrassa de sa coquille, qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin, et trouva avec surprise quelques pièces d'or sous le corps du monstre.  
\- Ca alors ! Quelle chance, s'exclama-t-elle en montrant les pièces à Axirafale. Comment ont-elles atterri ici ?  
  
Elle voulut partager l'or, mais l'acolyte refusa, prétextant qu'elle même n'avait pas besoins de payer son logement. Les escargots n'étaient pas évidents à tuer, et Xi devait se reposer un moment avant d'en attaquer un autre. Elles y passèrent toute la matinée, puis rentrèrent à Prontera, complètement épuisées, portant leurs sacs lourdement chargés.  
Madame Rose fut enchantée de leurs prises et leur offrit un bon repas pour les remercier. Axirafale ne mangea que ses légumes, et Xi goûta l'escargot. C'était bizarre, caoutchouteux, mais ça se mangeait.  
Après le déjeuner, l'acolyte rentra à la cathédrale pour prier, cela faisant partie de son devoir. Xi s'installa dans un fauteuil du petit salon de l'auberge et écrivit une longue lettre pour ses parents. Elle demanda à Madame Rose à qui elle pouvait la confier.  
\- J'ai un voyageur qui part pour Payon demain si tu veux, je peux lui demander d'emmener ta lettre, proposa-t-elle.  
\- Merci beaucoup, dites lui qu'il peut la déposer à la taverne, le patron connaît bien mon père, il lui transmettra.  
  
Xi sortit un moment et se rendit de nouveau à l'armurerie. Les quelques pièces trouvées dans la matinée n'avaient pas beaucoup grossi sa cagnotte. En soupirant, elle se résigna et alla acheter quelques potions de soins au bazar, en vue de ses prochaines chasses. Si elle en avait pris avant de partir ce matin, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire autant de pauses entre chaque mise à mort d'escargot. Le soir tombait déjà, elle dîna avec Madame Rose après l'avoir aidée à servir les autres clients, puis monta se coucher.  
  
_\- Non, non ! C'est impossible ! Il est mort ! Nous ne nous en sortirons jamais, il faut battre en retraite !_  
  
Xi se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, transpirante, des échos de voix résonnant dans sa tête. Son instinct lui disait que ce rêve avait un rapport avec la mort du père d'Axirafale. Pourquoi ? Elle tourna la question dans tous les sens possibles, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle se rendormit et se réveilla à l'aube, toujours aussi perplexe.  
Quand le professeur arriva en classe le lundi matin, Xi lui montra son casque. Prenant une loupe pour mieux observer la créature dans la pierre, il l'identifia :  
\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un rat ordinaire, c'est un rat géant. Ils vivent au fond des mines et sont extrêmement agressifs. Ces pierres magiques sont rares, elles sont l'essence même du monstre qui a été tué, cristallisée à l'intérieur. C'est très rare d'en avoir une. Des chasseurs en font leur spécialité, ils les revendent très cher. Ils massacrent parfois des centaines d'animaux, juste pour trouver une pierre.  
\- Comment sont-elles créées ? demanda Xi.  
\- Nous l'ignorons, et ne pouvons faire que des suppositions. Les mages les étudient, mais jusqu'à présent ils n'ont pas trouvé d'explication.  
  
Les quatre autres élèves arrivèrent de la cantine, et le professeur mit fin à sa discussion avec la jeune fille.  
\- Bien, aujourd'hui le cour portera sur les armures. Elles peuvent être composées d'un seul ou de plusieurs matériaux, parmi lesquels le cuir, souple ou rigide, le bois et le métal, sous formes d'écailles, d'anneaux ou de plaques. Le degré de résistance est proportionnel au poids : une armure de plaques de métal est bien plus lourde qu'une simple tenue en cuir, mais elle protège mieux contre les coups de taille, c'est à dire les coups portés avec le tranchant d'une arme.  
  
Xi avait laissé son armure en bois dans son sac, utilisant les équipements de la guilde pour l'entraînement du matin. Le professeur leur fit essayer les différentes protections, leur expliquant les points forts et les points faibles de chacune. La cotte de mailles semblait intéressante, mais quand la jeune fille la passa par dessus sa tête, elle se sentit écrasée sous le poids du métal, ce qui fit bien rire ses camarades.  
\- Vas y Xi, essaie la grosse là, tu crois que tu tiendras debout avec ça sur le dos ? s'esclaffa Indy.  
  
Elle observa l'armure de plates, mais elle la connaissait déjà par cœur. Gred l'aida pour l'équiper. Elle était aussi lourde que la cotte de mailles, mais le poids était mieux réparti, la rendant plus facile à porter.  
\- C'est ce qui se fait de mieux pour les chevaliers. Nous devons l'ajuster au plus près votre corps.  
  
Il faisait chaud à côté du fourneau. Elle regardait le forgeron travailler, chauffant les braises, martelant les plaques une à une sur son enclume.  
Xi bougea ses bras, tenant une épée imaginaire. Etonnamment, l'armure ne gênait pas ses mouvements. Elle était certes pesante, mais l'assemblage des plaques de métal poli lui laissait une excellente mobilité. C'était presque la même que dans son rêve. Comme elle n'en avait pas vue dans l'armurerie de Prontera, elle demanda au professeur où est-ce qu'elle pourrait l'acheter.  
\- Il y a très peu de Maîtres forgerons qui savent la fabriquer, mais nous avons la chance d'en avoir un ici-même, à Izlude.  
  
A midi, les nouvelles recrues furent présentées aux trois derniers épéistes de classe A qui étaient rentrés de mission pendant le week-end. Il y avait une fille, Laurasia, qui portait ses longs cheveux noir en queue de cheval, et deux garçons, Rihu et Uru. Les classes A étaient rarement présents dans la guilde, ils partaient souvent en mission pour plusieurs jours ou se préparaient pour l’examen final afin de devenir épéistes confirmés.  
Le soir venu, après avoir chassé avec Axirafale, Xi aidait Madame Rose en servant le dîner aux autres clients quand elle remarqua un nouveau venu coiffé du chapeau des mages. Sautant sur l’occasion, elle lui demanda s’il accepterait d’examiner sa pierre magique. Après le repas, elle apporta son casque dans le petit salon où le mage l’attendait. Il examina lui aussi la pierre avec une loupe, confirmant l’avis du professeur.  
\- Il s’agit bien d’un rat géant. J’ai déjà vu des pierres de rats d’égout, mais elles sont blanches et pas bleutées comme celle-ci.  
\- Pouvez-vous me dire quel est son pouvoir ?  
\- Voyons voir, répondit le mage en sortant un épais livre à la couverture rouge. Rattus crampus, c’est lui. “L’essence du rat géant couplée à celle du rat d’égout (Rattus rattus) augmente la force de celui qui les a incrustées dans son équipement. Selon certaines observations, la pierre seule du rat géant permettrait de trouver des trésors, relique du goût de l’animal pour les objets brillants.”  
\- C’est donc pour ça que j’ai trouvé quelques pièces d’or hier ! s’exclama Xi. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.  
\- De rien, ce fût un plaisir. On voit rarement ce type de pierre.  
  
Les semaines suivantes, Xi et Axirafale continuèrent leur entraînement acharné, la journée séparément dans leurs guildes, le soir et les week-ends ensemble, sauf pendant les temps de prière de l'acolyte. Leur complémentarité les avait liées d’une manière étonnante et elles se firent rapidement une confiance aveugle et sans limite. C'était tout nouveau pour l'épéiste, qui ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais fait de véritable ami.  
Le jour de l'anniversaire de Xi, Madame Rose lui avait préparé un gros gâteau décoré de crème qu'elles partagèrent avec Axirafale. L'acolyte lui tendit un petit paquet. L'ouvrant avec précaution, elle découvrit une fine chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait une petite pièce de bois sculptée en forme de croix, recouverte de nacre. Alors qu'elle observait les reflets changeants en tournant l'objet dans ses doigts, son amie lui expliqua que la croix était bénie et la protégerait des démons.  
L'épéiste n'avait dit à personne dans sa guilde que c'était son anniversaire. Son emploi du temps ne lui permettait pas de bien s'intégrer, même si elle s'entendait avec la plupart de ses camarades, sauf Lyn qui était une véritable peste. Après avoir rempli sa mission de l’après-midi, Xi partait rapidement pour Prontera, pressée de retrouver son amie. Ses chasses étaient devenues beaucoup plus intéressantes et le travail en équipe était très stimulant. L'acolyte, avec des prières, améliorait temporairement ses capacités physiques. Grâce à elle, elle tapait plus fort et plus vite, et se blessait moins souvent. Régulièrement, elle trouvait quelques pièces d'or grâce à la pierre magique de son casque.  
Le printemps fit place à l'été, Xi rêvait souvent de combat dans des flammes violettes et d’échos de voix dont elle ne retenait pas les paroles, seulement leur accent désespéré. Elle racontait ses cauchemars à Axirafale qui l'écoutait avec compassion. Cependant elle ne lui révéla rien de ce qu'elle pensait percevoir de la mort de son père.  
\- Ces cauchemars me pèsent de plus en plus, lui avoua-t-elle un jour. Il faut que je parle à mes parents et que j'enquête sur mon passé. Les classes B et C sont en permission la semaine prochaine, les classes A doivent passer leurs examens finaux et le professeur n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de nous.  
\- Nous aussi, les examens ont lieu la semaine prochaine, lui apprit Axirafale, je serais libre également. Je peux t'accompagner ? J'ai appris plein de nouvelles prières que je suis impatiente de tester. Tu ne me donnes jamais l'occasion de m'en servir !  
\- Excuse moi de ne pas me faire gravement blesser, répondit Xi en riant. En même temps les gibiers que nous chassons ne sont pas tellement dangereux. Les grottes de Payon feront un excellent endroit pour nous entraîner.  
\- Quelles sortes de monstres y trouve-t-on ? s’enquit l’acolyte.  
\- Rien de bien méchant si on ne s’enfonce pas trop loin : des chauves-souris, des zombis, des squelettes… énuméra Xi. Ben pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu sais avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs tu en viendras facilement à bout ! Et nous continuerons notre entraînement pendant le voyage. Allez, n’aie pas peur, je te protégerai.  
  
Le vendredi après-midi précédant sa permission, Xi fût convoquée par son professeur et le Maître de guilde. Un peu angoissée, elle se présenta dans la salle de classe, vidée de ses élèves en cette fin d'après-midi. Pourvu qu'ils n'annulent pas sa permission.  
\- Epéiste Xi, commença le Maître, au vu des progrès fulgurants que vous avez fait en trois mois, votre professeur et moi-même avons décidé de vous passer épéiste de classe B. Toutes nos félicitations !  
  
N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, elle les remercia vivement. Ses efforts avaient payés ! Elle avait hâte d'apprendre la nouvelle à ses parents.  
Le soir venu, Xi l'épéiste et Axirafale l'acolyte partirent préparer leurs bagages en se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain matin aux portes Sud de la ville. 


	11. Chapter 11

Axirafale était déjà là quand Xi arriva. Elles sortirent par la grande porte, le soleil était à peine levé. Quelques heures de marche plus tard, elles atteignirent l’entrée du Désert de Sograt. Xi prépara un solide déjeuner avec des œufs de péco péco. Elle fit une grosse omelette, parfumée avec quelques herbes aromatiques que son amie avait ramassées sur la route.  
Elles venaient de se remettre en chemin quand elles entendirent des gémissements : au détour d’une petite falaise Xi aperçut un louveteau prostré entre des rochers. Quelques mètres plus loin, une nuée de chonchons s'acharnait sur une forme étendue au sol. S'approchant, elle fit partir les mouches géantes et découvrit le cadavre lacéré d'un loup au pelage beige. Examinant le corps, elle trouva des touffes de poils blancs dans sa gueule et sous les griffes de ses pattes antérieures.  
\- De toute évidence ce loup est tombé sur une proie plus forte que lui...  
\- Sauf qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse tuer un loup adulte dans le coin, normalement, dit Axirafale en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle.  
\- Je pense qu'il est mort il y a plusieurs jours déjà, la chose qui l'a tué est probablement partie depuis longtemps.  
\- C'est sûrement son petit qui se cache là-bas. Le pauvre, il doit mourir de soif et de faim.  
\- Attends, je pense avoir quelque chose pour lui...  
  
Xi sortit du fond de son sac l’appât que lui avait donné le marchand de Prontera et s’approcha doucement du louveteau. Effrayé, celui-ci grogna, mais il était de toute évidence très faible. Elle déposa le petit os devant l’animal, et versa un peu d’eau dans un rocher creux, puis recula. Déshydraté et affamé, il se jeta sur l’eau dès qu’il jugea l’intruse à une distance respectable, lécha la pierre avec avidité puis prit le petit os et partit le croquer dans son abri. Xi remit de l’eau dans la pierre creuse, puis retourna vers Axirafale.  
\- Tu vas le laisser comme ça ? demanda celle-ci, étonnée.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus, c’est un animal sauvage. Il n’avait pas l’air blessé, avec l’eau que je lui ai laissée il va reprendre un peu de forces, il a une chance de s’en sortir.  
  
Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, les jeunes filles remarquèrent que le louveteau les suivait. Efflanqué et la langue pendante, il restait à une certaine distance, et partit se cacher quand Xi voulut l’approcher de nouveau.  
\- Il semblerait qu’il t’ai adoptée, dit Axirafale en riant. C’est sympa comme familier un bébé loup !  
\- C’est sûr, je préfère ça qu’une de ses saletés de lapin…  
\- Oh pourquoi tu dis ça ? Les lapins sont d’adorables petites boules de poils qui se nourrissent de trèfles et de carottes. J’en avais un quand j’étais petite, il s’appelait Lunatic.  
\- Ce sont des petites choses vicieuses avec des dents acérées ! rétorqua Xi avec hargne.  
\- Tu n’aurais pas vécu une mauvaise expérience, par hasard ? demanda son amie avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Ignorant la question, Xi repartit en direction du sud. Une longue route les attendait, et elle avait hâte d’arriver et de retrouver ses parents.  
En fin d'après-midi, elles décidèrent de chasser pour nourrir le bébé loup. Xi voulait tuer un péco péco, la taille de la bête pouvant leur assurer du ravitaillement pour tout le voyage. Axirafale approuva, cependant le combat s'annonçait rude pour elles. Les pécos pécos, oiseaux géants dotés de pattes puissantes aux griffes acérées et au bec énorme et coupant, étaient de plus des animaux grégaires. Si on en attaquait un, ses compagnons accourraient pour lui porter secours. L'épéiste et l'acolyte mirent en place leur stratégie :  
\- Tout d'abord, commença Xi, il faut en isoler un suffisamment du groupe pour que les autres ne puissent pas nous voir. Si nous parvenons à l'entraîner derrière ces gros rochers là-bas, cela devrait suffire.  
\- D'accord, je vais contourner les pécos pécos et t'y attendre. Soit bénie, Xi l'épéiste, que mes prières te protègent !  
  
Une fois Axirafale hors de vue, Xi repéra un péco péco qui s'était légèrement écarté du groupe en cherchant des herbes longues à manger. Elle s'en approcha doucement, et lui lança un petit caillou pour attirer son attention. L'oiseau prit la pierre en pleine tête. Furieux, il repéra immédiatement son agresseur et lui courut droit dessus. Xi détala à travers un bouquet d'arbres, le gros oiseau n'étant pas très souple elle pu garder une certaine distance entre eux. Elle bondit derrière les rochers et se mit en embuscade, dégainant son épée. Le péco péco surgit, bec et ailes grands ouverts. Xi lui asséna un coup puissant sur le crâne qui le sonna quelques instants, et elle en profita pour lui enfoncer sa lame dans le poitrail. Le péco péco se réveilla sous l'effet de la douleur et lui planta son bec dans le bras droit, lui faisant lâcher son épée. Puis tout se passa en une fraction de seconde : le louveteau surgit et sauta au cou du volatile, Xi récupéra son épée, et tandis que l'oiseau envoyait voler quelques mètres plus loin son petit compagnon, elle lui trancha la gorge. Epuisée, elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, serrant les dents et tenant son bras d'où s'échappait un flot de sang. Axirafale s'approcha d'elle et positionnant ses mains au dessus de la blessure, elle murmura une prière de soin. La blessure se referma rapidement et disparut.  
\- Ca alors ! s'exclama Xi en examinant sous toutes les coutures son bras indemne.  
\- C'est un de mes pouvoirs d'acolyte, expliqua Axirafale. Tu comprends pourquoi je te disais que tu ne me donnais pas beaucoup d’occasions de m’en servir ?  
\- C’est incroyable ! Merci beaucoup. Où est le louveteau ? dit Xi en se tournant pour voir comment allait son sauveur.  
  
Elle l’aperçut, caché sous un buisson non loin d’elle. Elle l’appela et il rampa doucement vers elle, gémissant et léchant le vide, irrésistiblement attiré par cette humaine qui lui avait donné à boire et à manger.  
\- Merci mon petit Rock, je te dois une fière chandelle, chuchota Xi en posa lentement sa main sur la tête de l’animal.  
  
Tremblant de peur, le louveteau la laissa le caresser, puis comme s’il avait pris une décision, il se laissa rouler sur le dos contre elle et lui lécha la main. Xi lui gratouilla le ventre, ce qu’il sembla apprécier.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, une cuisse de péco péco rôtissait, Axirafale la tournant régulièrement. Xi débitait le reste de la viande, mettant de côté de belles plumes, le bec et la peau de l'animal. Cela ferait un peu d'argent une fois vendu en ville. Le bébé loup rongeait quelques os, couché aux pieds de sa nouvelle maîtresse.  
Après avoir rempli leurs estomacs, les deux amies se préparèrent à passer la nuit à la belle étoile, roulées dans leurs capes. Rock se pelotonna contre Xi.  
\- Bonne nuit bébé loup, lui souhaita-t-elle. On compte sur toi pour monter la garde.  
  
A l'abri des rochers, les voyageuses s'endormirent.  
  
_Elle était dans le désert, une jeune épéiste voyageant seule dans cette étendue de sable brûlant. Elle descendit par un trou béant dans les profondeurs d'un souterrain entouré de plantes aux épines acérées, telle une bouche emplie de dents. Ce n'était pas une grotte naturelle, plutôt une sorte de terrier creusé par une créature probablement immense, car elle pouvait sans peine se tenir debout. Tenant son épée devant elle, prête à se défendre à la moindre agression, elle progressait lentement. Des fourmis grosses comme des chats se faufilaient entre ses jambes, l'ignorant complètement, affairées à des tâches hautement plus importantes que sa présence pacifique. Plus elle avançait, moins elle y voyait. Soudain elle marcha sur l'une des fourmis, et se fut la catastrophe. En un instant elle fut assaillie par une dizaine d'entre elles, incapable de se défendre malgré son épée qui tranchait et taillait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mordue sans relâche sur toutes les parties de son corps que les insectes atteignaient, à bout de forces, elle allait s'effondrer quand elle entendit un hurlement de rage. Un jeune homme arrivait en courant, il cria “ Percute ignis ! ” en plantant son épée dans le sol au milieu des fourmis et la terre trembla autour de son arme tandis qu’un cercle de feu jaillissait tout autour._  
_Alors que les cadavres des fourmis finissaient de se consumer, son sauveur s'approcha d'elle, lui lança une potion de soin et se mit à fouiller les restes des insectes._  
_\- Rien de spécial, annonça-t-il. Tu croyais pouvoir mener cette mission seule ? Pff je t'ai vue prendre l'ordre en douce hier. C'est pas de ton niveau._  
  
_Elle ne répondit pas, buvant doucement le liquide rouge de la fiole et reprenant peu à peu des forces._  
_\- Sérieux, t'as même pas pris de potions de soin, continua-t-il, ni d'ailes de papillon. Il t'apprend quoi le prof ? C'est quoi déjà ton nom ?_  
  
Xi se réveilla, elle allait répondre, elle avait son nom sur le bout de la langue. Son vrai nom. Dans la pénombre de la fourmilière, elle n'avait pas pu distinguer les traits de l'épéiste venu à sa rescousse. Sa voix lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais plus elle fouillait sa mémoire, plus son rêve semblait s'échapper. Rock releva la tête, lui lécha le visage et elle se rendormit.  
Le lendemain, deuxième jour de leur voyage, Xi raconta son rêve à Axirafale.  
\- Quelle chance tu as de te souvenir de tes rêves, lui dit Axirafale, même s'ils sont un peu étranges. Moi je ne m'en souviens jamais. Par contre l'endroit que tu décris existe, il s'agit d’une fourmilière géante que les aventuriers appellent l’Antre des Fourmis. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, mais il faut s'enfoncer dans le Désert de Sograt. Je me demande si tes rêves ne sont pas des prémonitions. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il serait tout à fait déraisonnable pour nous d'y aller maintenant, nous ne sommes pas encore assez fortes.  
\- Ha ha si c'est une prémonition ça n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, j'ai des potions sur moi !  
\- Et je suis là, je peux te soigner aussi, ajouta l'acolyte en souriant.  
\- Aller, en route maintenant, tiens prend une pomme, on déjeunera en marchant, dit Xi en lui lançant un fruit qu'elle avait sorti de son sac.  
  
Elles marchèrent d'un bon pas, et le soir venu installèrent leur campement dans une clairière de la forêt de Payon.  
\- Il ne nous reste plus que deux heures de marche, mais la nuit tombe et je ne veux pas risquer de me perdre dans les bois. Ta prière d'agilité est très utile pour voyager, dit Xi en riant.  
\- Contente de voir que mes pouvoirs servent pour autre chose que les combats, répondit Axirafale en grimaçant. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de repos.  
\- Pas très endurante l'acolyte, hein ? Assieds toi, je vais préparer un feu et faire cuire quelques champignons en brochette avec des bouts de viande de péco péco, proposa Xi.  
\- Tu t'es bien préparée pour le voyage ! Dire que moi je n'ai même pas pris de potion de mana, soupira Axirafale. C'est absolument hors de prix, et il n'y a que quelques marchands ambulants qui en vendent.  
  
Elles mangèrent en silence, observant le ciel étoilé.  
\- Au lit maintenant. Tu as bien mangé Rock ? demanda Xi à son louveteau. Quel appétit d'ogre tu as...  
  
Ses rêves cette nuit là furent peuplés de combats interminables dans les bois contre des arbres enchantés et des ours. Cette fois elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule, et elle avait des potions dans son sac.  
Se réveillant de bonne humeur après ce rêve relativement agréable, pour une fois, elle secoua Axirafale qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.  
\- Hmmmmmm, grogna l'acolyte. Pas tout de suite, je suis encore fatiguée...  
\- Debout ! C'est l'heure d'y aller !  
\- Tu es de bien meilleure humeur qu'hier, Xi. Pas de cauchemar ? demanda Axirafale en émergeant.  
\- Non, j'ai juste rêvé que je m'entraînais. J'ai hâte de retrouver mes parents et de leur montrer tout ce que j'ai appris !  
  
Axirafale fit sa prière d'agilité et toutes deux partirent sur le chemin, suivies de Rock. Elles arrivèrent bientôt en vue du château de Payon, longèrent ses murailles couvertes de lierre, puis passèrent sous l'arche en bois qui annonçait l'entrée du village. 


	12. Chapter 12

Xi salua les villageois qu'elle croisait, fière de son uniforme. Arrivant en vue de la maison de ses parents, elle aperçut son père, occupé à désherber le potager.  
\- Ohé, père ! cria-t-elle en agitant la main dans sa direction.  
\- Xi, s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête, tu es revenue !  
  
Il se leva et marcha à la rencontre de sa fille, qu'il serra dans ses bras.  
\- Tu vas bien ? Tu fais enfin ce qui te plait ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa tenue d’épéiste.  
\- Oui père, je suis en permission cette semaine. Voici mon amie l'acolyte Axirafale. Elle veut devenir prêtresse, nous nous entraînons ensemble en dehors des cours. Est-ce que mère est à la maison ?  
\- Elle est partie au lavoir mais elle ne tardera pas à rentrer, il est presque midi. Entrez, dit son père en ouvrant la porte de la maison et en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer. C'est à toi ce chiot ?  
\- Oui père, nous l'avons trouvé sur la route en venant ici, et il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle !  
\- Soit gentille, laisse le dehors.  
\- Rock, attends ici, je t'apporterai à manger tout à l'heure.  
  
Obéissant, le louveteau se coucha devant la porte. Xi ferma le portillon de la cour, pour être sûre qu’il ne s’enfuie pas dans le village et sème la panique dans les poulaillers.  
Elle aida son père à préparer le repas pendant qu'Axirafale dressait le couvert. Elle ajouta au bouillon de légumes et de pommes de terre les derniers morceaux du péco péco, et raconta à son père comment elles avaient vaincu le grand oiseau. Très impressionné, celui-ci les félicita et les remercia pour la viande. La mère de Xi arriva bientôt, une grande bassine en bois pleine de linge propre dans les bras. Elle appela son époux du dehors pour lui demander de l'aide. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle vit sortir sa fille, qui vint rapidement la débarrasser de sa charge. Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, elles étendirent le linge puis rentrèrent manger.  
Le repas fut fort joyeux, Xi racontant quelques anecdotes amusantes vécues à la Guilde, mettant en scène principalement Indy, le petit bout en train des recrues. Après avoir fait et rangé la vaisselle, elle demanda l'attention de ses parents. Axirafale, prétextant que Rock avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes, les laissa en famille.  
\- Voilà, je m'interroge sur mon passé, depuis que je suis à Prontera j'ai des impressions de déjà-vu, et j'aurais voulu que vous me parliez de mon passé. Je sais que vous en savez peu sur le sujet, mais tout ce dont vous pourrez vous souvenir pourrait me mettre sur une piste.  
\- Quand j’étais jeune, commença sa mère, j’ai été gravement blessée dans un accident… Je m’en suis remise mais je ne pouvais plus porter d’enfant.  
\- Après cela, il n'était plus possible pour nous d'avoir notre propre descendance, continua son père. Des années plus tard, lors d'un voyage à Prontera, nous nous sommes rendus à la Cathédrale pour prier. En discutant avec les prêtres, nous avons appris qu'ils s'occupaient d'orphelins, et que si nous le désirions nous pouvions adopter un enfant.  
\- Nous t'avons vue dans la cour du foyer, jouant avec les autres, une petite fille de trois ans déjà pleine d'assurance, souriante et volontaire, reprit sa mère. Tu es venue spontanément vers nous, tu nous as salués et nous a demandé d'où nous venions.  
\- Nous avons décidé de t'adopter, tu étais triste de quitter tes amis mais heureuse de trouver des parents, conclut son père.  
\- Et les prêtres ne vous ont pas donné d'informations sur moi ? s'étonna Xi.  
\- Ils sont restés très évasifs, ils ont parlé de l'attaque d'un démon très puissant mais ont refusé d'en dire plus, expliqua son père en réfléchissant. Ils semblaient mal à l'aise, même effrayés. Nous étions tellement heureux d'avoir enfin un enfant que nous n'avons pas posé plus de questions. Tu étais en bonne santé et joyeuse, ça nous a suffit.  
\- Et voilà comment tu es devenue notre fille, dit avec amour sa mère. Si tu veux plus de détails tu devrais sans doute aller voir les prêtres et leur demander, ils tiennent toujours des registres.  
  
Xi remercia ses parents, puis sortit rejoindre Axirafale. Toujours accompagnées de Rock, les jeunes filles entreprirent de faire le tour du village pour que Xi puisse saluer ses connaissances. Elle alla même jusqu'à l'école d'archerie voir son ancien professeur, qui ne manqua pas de la féliciter. Ses camarades de classe se moquèrent un peu d'elle, mais c'était sans importance désormais. Peu importe qu'elle fasse un métier soit-disant "d'homme", elle était faite pour ça, elle le savait. Par ailleurs il y avait trois autres filles dans la guilde, et elles n'avaient rien à envier aux garçons. Lyn avait un sacré mauvais caractère, s’en prenant toujours à Xi à la moindre occasion, mais elle maniait sa lame avec beaucoup de précision. Laurasia était grande, forte et perçait les boucliers de sa lance. Elle et Pangua passaient cette semaine l’examen de confirmation, elles pourraient ensuite se présenter à la Chevalerie.  
Retournant vers le village, elles croisèrent un groupe d'aventuriers qui les interpellèrent.  
\- Vous êtes acolyte mademoiselle ? Vous pourriez soigner notre camarade ?  
  
Tandis que son amie examinait le blessé, l'épéiste remarqua que leurs vêtements étaient couverts de sable. Elle leur demanda s'ils connaissaient l'Antre des Fourmis.  
\- Oui, nous en venons.  
  
Elle discuta avec eux le temps qu'Axirafale fasse son travail, puis leur souhaita bonne route. La fourmilière n'était pas si loin ni aussi dangereuse qu'elle le pensait. Elle fit part à son amie de sa volonté de s'y rendre avant de rentrer à Prontera.  
Pour finir, elle la conduisit jusqu'au centre du village. Son ancien maître d'armes était comme à son habitude assis à une des tables sous l'Arbre Sacré de la place du village, fumant une pipe en bois grossièrement taillée. Avant de le saluer, Xi l’observa, se demandant quel genre de personne il était plusieurs dizaines d’années en arrière. C’était un homme sec, petit seulement d’aspect car le poids des ans lui courbait le dos. Habillé très simplement de vêtements de toile brune, portant un chapeau de paille pour s’abriter du soleil d’été, il faisait parti du décor depuis tellement longtemps qu’on le remarquait à peine.  
\- Bonjour Maître, dit Xi en s’approchant. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? Je vous présente mon amie Axirafale et mon familier, Rock.  
\- Ho, ma petite Zi, bonjour ! répondit le vieillard avec un sourire édenté. Tu es déjà revenue ?  
\- Oui Maître, répondit Xi sans le reprendre, habituée à ce qu’il écorche son prénom. Père vous a-t-il tenu informé de mes progrès ?  
\- Bien sûr, je suis tellement content pour toi. J’espère que mes enseignements t’ont été utiles ?  
  
Xi lui raconta son premier jour et comment elle avait si facilement contré Bergmal. Le vieillard rit de bon cœur et approuva la conduite de son apprentie.  
\- Sauf votre respect Maître, je n’ai pas été des plus attentive quand je suivais votre enseignement. Je vous prie de me pardonner, je m’en rends compte maintenant, et je regrette mon comportement passé, avoua Xi, les yeux baissés.  
\- Ah c’est tout le problème des jeunes ma petite Wi, si c’était si facile de partager son expérience, la jeunesse serait beaucoup moins intéressante ! Tu imagines, on prendrait tout au sérieux, on n’aurait plus besoins d’apprendre de ses erreurs. Oui, quel ennui, vraiment…  
\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé, Maître, êtes-vous devenu chevalier ou bien croisé après vos classes ?  
\- C’est vrai, tu ne m’as jamais demandé. En réalité je ne suis devenu ni l’un ni l’autre, j’ai fait mes classes dans toutes les guildes du royaume, révéla-t-il.  
\- Comment est-ce possible ? l’interrogea Axirafale, surprise.  
\- Avec beaucoup de travail et de volonté, et aussi beaucoup de temps, concéda le vieillard. J’ai commencé ici, dans mon village natal, où j’ai appris l’archerie. Puis j’ai fait le tour de Rune Midgard, m’arrêtant dans toutes les grandes villes où siégeait une guilde. Cela m’a pris douze longues années. Mes efforts ont payé. Je connais plus de sortilèges qu’un magicien, plus de prières qu’un acolyte, plus de techniques de combats qu’un épéiste… Je suis devenu mercenaire, et j’ai continué à parcourir le monde, au gré de mes employeurs.  
  
Le soleil commençait à décliner par delà la forêt qui entourait Payon. Les jeunes filles prirent respectueusement congé du vieillard. De retour chez les parents de Xi, ils dînèrent ensemble puis allèrent se coucher. L'épéiste voulait repartir dès le lendemain, mais seule Axirafale savait que c'était pour aller voir l'Antre des Fourmis avant son retour à Prontera. Elle avait acheté une carte dans l'échoppe du village et noté l'emplacement de la fourmilière d'après le témoignage des aventuriers rencontrés dans l'après-midi. 


	13. Chapter 13

Au petit matin, Xi embrassa ses parents et repartit avec Axirafale et Rock. Toute la matinée elles marchèrent, passant de nouveau devant le château de Payon, traversant la forêt et enfin atteignant le Désert de Sograt.  
\- Tu es sure de vouloir y aller ? demanda Axirafale avec appréhension.  
\- Oui. D'après les voyageurs que nous avons vus hier, nous ne devrons nous méfier que de quelques rares scorpions. Ils ont une mauvaise vue, il faudra les repérer de loin et les contourner. Ah, et si tu vois une poêle avec un oeuf en train de cuire dessus, n'y touche pas. C'est un monstre déguisé pour piéger ses proies. Ne fais pas cette tête, dit Xi en éclatant de rire à la vue de son amie qui se demandait si elle ne se moquait pas d'elle. Le monde est plein de choses étranges... Si on reste près de l'entrée on n’a pas grand chose à craindre. Il ne faut juste pas toucher aux fourmis, sinon gare à l'assaut, et ce ne sont pas des petits cafards !  
\- Hahaha, rit amèrement Axirafale, se remémorant le jour de leur rencontre. Et une fois là-bas, tu comptes faire quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, reprit l'épéiste plus sérieusement. J'ai espoir que ça éveillera des rêves, ou des visions, peu importe comment on les appelle. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, si nous voulons dormir en sûreté ce soir. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas me suivre, tu peux m'attendre là, je serais de retour ce soir.  
\- Je viens, je peux être utile. Et puis j'ai des ailes de papillon enchantées si nous sommes vraiment dans une situation critique. Tiens je t'en donne une paire, dit l'acolyte en sortant une paire de petites ailes violettes de son sac. A n'utiliser qu'en cas de grand danger ! Tu seras transportée devant la cathédrale de Prontera. Moi je n'en aurais bientôt plus besoin, je suis en train d'apprendre les sorts de téléportation et de portail. Je peux déjà le faire dans un rayon de 20 kilomètres, mais je n'arrive pas à atteindre ma cible.  
\- C'est toujours mieux que rien, répondit Xi. Au moins si tu es agressée tu peux t'enfuir. Très bien, allons-y. Rock, reste bien près de moi.  
  
Elles s'enfoncèrent dans le Désert de Sograt, guidées par la carte et guettant les scorpions. Elles en aperçurent un, sa carapace rouge brillant sous le soleil de plomb, et durent faire un long détour pour l'éviter. De loin, Xi reconnu les plantes en forme de crocs qui marquaient l'Antre des Fourmis. Elle commençait à ressentir un picotement étrange le long de la nuque, augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du trou béant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur, Rock sur les talons. Axirafale entra à son tour et invoqua une boule de lumière bleue qui flotta autour d'elle, éclairant faiblement les tunnels. Les fourmis besognaient de partout. Des rouges, des vertes, des jaunes, elles étaient innombrables. Les jeunes filles progressaient lentement. Au détour d'un tunnel elles trouvèrent une grande salle remplie d'œufs de fourmis. Marchant avec précaution pour ne pas les casser, elles poursuivirent leur route, Axirafale mémorisant le trajet afin de ne pas se perdre.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ici, dit Xi, quelques tunnels plus loin. Peux-tu t'approcher de ce mur pour l'éclairer ?  
  
Axirafale dirigea son orbe sur le mur, et elles distinguèrent d'anciennes traces de brûlures.  
\- On dirait qu'une frappe de feu de grande amplitude a été lancée ici, dit Xi tout en examinant le mur de près. Je ne me sens pas très bien… J’ai la tête qui tourne...  
\- Xi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi j'ai la tête qui tourne comme ça ?  
  
Elle chancela et se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber. Sa main toucha la zone brûlée, et tout d'un coup elle le vit devant elle...  
  
_...l'épéiste de son rêve, il n'y avait que ses yeux d'un noir profond, tout le reste était éclipsé, elle était comme hypnotisée, tout était noir autour d'eux, mais pas autant que ses yeux, et elle eu la sensation qu'elle allait s'y perdre. Elle était déjà perdue de toute façon..._  
_“Azuuuuu…” chuchota une voix profonde à son oreille…_  
  
\- Xi ! Xi ! Répond moi ! criait Axirafale en la secouant.  
  
Agenouillée dans le tunnel sombre, Xi reprit ses esprits. Elle se mit à pleurer.  
\- Je l'ai perdu, sanglota-t-elle, je l'ai perdu...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ? Tu as eu une vision ? Je t’en prie, sortons d'ici, la supplia Axirafale. Tu me fais peur !  
\- Lui, c'est lui que j'ai perdu, je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je l'ai perdu, je le sens, mon cœur le sait...  
  
L'aidant à se relever, Axirafale soutint son amie et la guida à travers les tunnels jusqu'à la sortie. Elle l'assit le dos contre un rocher et lui fit boire un peu d'eau. Complètement sous le choc, Xi était incapable de parler, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. L'acolyte était très inquiète. Elles étaient en zone hostile et Xi n'était pas en état de se battre ni d'utiliser ses ailes enchantées. Elle sortit une gemme bleue de son sac, la posa au sol et tenta une invocation de portail. En cours elle n'avait pas encore réussi à en ouvrir un. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et pria, un tourbillon de lumière bleue s'échappa de la gemme, grossissant petit à petit. Elle continua à prier jusqu'à ce que le tourbillon soit suffisamment grand pour les laisser passer. Elle le stabilisa, puis tout en restant concentrée sur l'ouverture, elle releva Xi, lui fit passer le vortex avec Rock, puis y entra elle-même. Le portail se referma derrière elle. 


	14. Chapter 14

Elles étaient devant la cathédrale de Prontera, Axirafale avait réussi ! Remerciant les Dieux, elle se précipita au secours de son amie, à genoux sur les pavés devant elle.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? Regarde, nous sommes de retour à Prontera, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, dit-elle sans grande conviction, inquiète pour l'épéiste.  
\- Comment as-tu fait cela ? Tu as réussi à ouvrir un portail ? s'étonna Xi en se relevant, encore tremblante et les joues trempées de larmes. Est-ce que tu peux me raccompagner à l'auberge ?  
\- Bien sûr, tu peux venir te reposer dans la cathédrale aussi, proposa Axirafale.  
\- Ca ira, je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle, murmura Xi en s'essuyant rapidement le visage avec sa manche.  
  
Baissant légèrement son casque sur ses yeux, elle se mit lentement en chemin, un bras sur les épaules d’Axirafale qui la tenait par la taille pour l’empêcher de tomber. Elles évitèrent la rue principale en prenant les petites rues désertes et arrivèrent à l'auberge par la porte de derrière. L'acolyte toqua, et Madame Rose vint leur ouvrir.  
\- Bonjour mes enfants, vous êtes déjà rentrées ? Par tous les Dieux, Xi, que t’est-il arrivé ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'état de la jeune épéiste. Entrez vite, venez vous asseoir.  
\- Tout va bien Madame Rose, je suis un peu secouée mais j'ai simplement besoin de me reposer.  
\- Tu n'es pas blessée ? la questionna l’aubergiste en l’auscultant du regard.  
\- Non elle n'est pas blessée, répondit Axirafale. Si vous le permettez, je vais l'aider à monter dans sa chambre. Est-ce que le chiot peut venir ?  
\- S'il ne fait pas de bêtises et qu'il n'est pas bruyant, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tu es vraiment trop mignon, petit chien, dit-elle en lui donnant une caresse.  
  
Une fois dans la chambre, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit. Rock se coucha sur le petit tapis devant la table de toilette, et Axirafale resta debout au milieu de la chambre, ne sachant trop où se mettre.  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est très étrange. Je vais essayer de dormir, répondit Xi en quittant ses bottes et en défaisant sa ceinture.  
  
Elle posa délicatement son casque sur sa table de chevet, quitta son armure et la rangea dans l’armoire avec son épée. Pensive, elle observa un instant sa ceinture, une pièce de cuir simple avec un emplacement vide pour incruster une pierre. Axirafale s'inquiétait, mais elle respecta la requête de son amie. Elle la quitta en lui promettant de revenir prendre de ses nouvelles le lendemain matin.  
Assise seule dans son lit, Xi essayait de comprendre les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Elle avait une peine immense d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux et lui faisait souffrir le martyr, à tel point qu'elle avait envie de hurler. Elle se recroquevilla, ses bras entourant ses genoux et les serrant contre sa poitrine pour empêcher son esprit de s'éparpiller. Rock se leva, et, gémissant, sauta sur le lit. Il vint se blottir contre sa maîtresse, qui parvint à se coucher et à s'endormir. Sa nuit fût hantée par des visions de fourmis, d'yeux noirs et de flammes violettes.  
Le lendemain matin, toujours morose, Xi était déjà réveillée quand Axirafale frappa à sa porte.  
\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-elle, peu convaincue à la vue des cernes de son amie.  
\- Ca aurait pu être pire, mais ça va. Est-ce que tu pourrais me présenter aux prêtres qui tiennent les registres de l'orphelinat ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Par contre je ne resterai pas, comme je suis rentrée plus tôt, mes supérieurs ont requis ma présence ce matin. Je leur ai dit que je les rejoindrai dès que j’aurai vu comment tu allais. Il faudrait qu’on y aille maintenant, je ne veux pas les faire trop attendre.  
  
Touchée par la sollicitude d’Axirafale, Xi la remercia. Elles quittèrent l'auberge en laissant Rock à la garde de Madame Rose, qui s'était rapidement prise d'affection pour lui. Elles arrivèrent devant l'orphelinat, qui était seulement deux rues plus loin, l'acolyte l'introduisit auprès de ses confrères puis la laissa à ses recherches.  
Xi fut priée de se présenter à la cathédrale et de demander audience avec le Grand Prêtre, qui, lui apprit-on, dirigeait l'orphelinat quand elle avait été adoptée treize ans plus tôt. Peut-être se rappellerait-il d'elle ? Une fois là bas, elle n’eut aucun mal à obtenir un entretien. L'homme devait avoir dans les soixante ans, il se portait bien mais semblait très alerte. Ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés courts, de même que sa barbe, soigneusement entretenue.  
\- Bonjour, Grand Prêtre, le salua Xi, quelque peu intimidée.  
\- Bonjour, mon enfant, répondit-il chaleureusement. Que me vaut votre visite, jeune épéiste ?  
\- Je suis à la recherche de mes origines, Grand Prêtre. J'ai été adoptée ici il y a treize ans par un couple habitant à Payon, expliqua-t-elle. Je m'appelle Xi. J'avais trois ans seulement, et je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes premières années. Mes parents n’ont pas pu m’apprendre grand chose. Pourriez-vous me dire comment je suis arrivée ici ?  
  
La regardant attentivement depuis son bureau, le Grand Prêtre se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers une étagère pleine de registres soigneusement classés. Cependant c'est un autre livre qu'il tira vers lui, relié de cuir sombre et très ancien. Il le déposa sur une table et invita Xi à regarder une page en particuliers.  
\- Cette créature est une Walkyrie, dit-il en montrant la gravure d'une très belle femme avec d'immenses ailes dans le dos, flottant dans les nuages. C'est l'une d'elles qui vous a amenée ici alors que vous n'étiez qu'un nouveau-né. Elle m’a demandé de prendre grand soin de vous. Je suis heureux de voir comme vous avez grandi, et je suis désolée d'avoir répondu à votre question par un autre mystère. Pour votre protection, aucune autre personne ici à part moi n’est au courant. J’ai voulu que vous soyez élevée comme une enfant normale, et c’est pourquoi j’ai aussi caché la vérité à vos parents adoptifs.  
\- Est-il possible de parler à cette Walkyrie ? demanda Xi, étonnée par ses révélations.  
\- Oui mon enfant, malheureusement ce n'est qu'aux portes de la Mort que l'on peut s'adresser à ces créatures. Il est tout à fait exceptionnel que l’une d’entre elles descende dans le monde des Mortels comme elle l'a fait ce jour-là. Je regrette mais je ne peux vous en apprendre davantage.  
  
L'épéiste quitta le Grand Prêtre en le remerciant, puis retourna à l’auberge. Son louveteau l'accueillit avec des aboiements de joie, Madame Rose arrivant juste derrière, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier de cuisine.  
\- Xi, j'ai un message pour toi de la part de ton amie acolyte, dit-elle en sortant un bout de papier de sa poche.  
\- Merci beaucoup, pour le message et pour m'avoir gardé Rock. Je sors m'entraîner, je serais de retour plus tard.  
\- Je t’en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je te le garde quand tu veux, il est sage comme une image et il me tient compagnie.  



	15. Chapter 15

Tout en marchant à travers les rues de Prontera, Xi déplia le message d'Axirafale. Il avait été écrit à la va-vite et était tout froissé :  
  
_" Xi,_  
_Je pars pour une mission urgente. Il y a eu une invasion de momies à Morroc, et les prêtres pensent que j'ai les capacités pour les aider. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je serais bien entourée, je ne risque rien. Je reviendrais dans un mois si tout se passe bien. Ton amie, Axirafale. "_  
  
Si tout se passait bien ? Ca voulait dire qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de rentrer dans un mois ? Le moral à zéro, la jeune fille était sortie de la ville. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et gratta le ventre de Rock, tout heureux de ce moment de détente.  
\- On dirait que tu as bien mangé avec Madame Rose, toi ! Tu as l'estomac plein, dit-elle en lui tapotant le flanc. Bon, essayons de faire le point. J'ai été déposée dans un orphelinat par une Walkyrie. Je ne peux pas lui parler. J'ai des visions. Ce garçon aux yeux noirs, il me connaît. Il faut que je le retrouve, mais comment ? Mes visions se sont accentuées depuis que je suis ici, il doit y avoir un lien entre les lieux, Prontera et l'Antre des Fourmis, et les objets aussi, comme ce casque. Et si j'interrogeais le croisé Kijax ? Mais où est-il ? Il est originaire d'ici, mais quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, il partait pour Aldebaran avec un autre croisé, dont j'ai oublié le nom. Bon, tu sais quoi Rock ? On va se faire une balade tranquille aujourd’hui, et on reprendra les recherches demain.  
  
Le lendemain, Xi se rendit dans le grand château de Prontera pour rencontrer les croisés. Elle demanda si elle pouvait s’entretenir avec Kijax, mais on lui apprit qu’il était parti pour une mission de plusieurs mois, et qu’on ignorait où il se trouvait. Elle lui laissa une lettre dans laquelle elle le priait de bien vouloir reprendre contact avec elle dès son retour. Ne sachant comment formuler sa demande, elle resta très évasive, précisant simplement que c’était à elle qu’il avait confié le casque, au cas où il n’ait pas retenu son nom.  
Elle passa son après-midi à chasser avec Rock. C’était triste sans la présence d’Axirafale. Elle rentra et aida Madame Rose jusqu’au soir, préparant le repas et balayant la salle de restauration. La patronne ne lui faisait plus rien payer, tant elle appréciait son aide.  
Alors qu'elle servait du péco péco rôti, Xi surprit une conversation entre deux clients :  
\- Alors c'est vrai ? La Bête a tué une autre personne ?  
\- Oui, encore un chasseur, lacéré par un animal énorme. On a retrouvé des touffes de poils blancs tout autour du corps.  
\- Faudrait que la ville embauche des mercenaires et qu'ils traquent cette bête, ça ne peut pas continuer !  
  
Ayant finit le service, elle retourna en cuisine pour manger un morceau. Caressant machinalement Rock, elle se dit que la créature qui avait tué sa mère était sûrement la même que celle qui attaquait les chasseurs. Une bête énorme couverte de poils blancs, comment cela se faisait-il que personne ne l'ai encore vue ? Elle-même passait son temps à chasser, et elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace suspecte.  
Vendredi matin, s’ennuyant un peu, la jeune fille se rendit à Izlude pour voir si certains de ses condisciples étaient restés à la guilde pendant la permission et avec qui elle pourrait s’entraîner.  
\- Vous rentrez bien tôt, épéiste Xi, l'accueillit le Maître de Guilde. Votre voyage a-t-il été fructueux ?  
\- Il n'a fait que soulever de nouvelles questions, soupira-t-elle.  
\- C'est souvent ainsi que va le monde. Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là, Pangua a été acceptée chez les chevaliers, vous allez donc pouvoir loger ici à partir de lundi.  
\- Oh ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Est-ce que vous acceptez les familiers ? J'ai apprivoisé un bébé loup, expliqua Xi.  
\- Il pourra loger dans notre chenil, mais pas dans le dortoir. Notre règlement est très strict là dessus.  
\- Bien Maître, je vous remercie.  
  
Xi se rendit à la cantine d’où s’échappait un brouhaha trahissant la présence de ses camarades. Ils étaient quatre à être restés : Nijni, Quevyn, Kilmar et Indy Ce dernier l'aperçut et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
\- Salut Xi ! Je t'ai manqué, que tu es déjà là ? la taquina-t-il.  
\- Désolée ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je suis revenue, plaisanta-t-elle à son tour, je cherche quelqu’un qui voudra bien s’entraîner avec moi.  
\- Quoi, mon charme légendaire ne fonctionnerait donc pas sur toi ?  
\- Mmmm non... hésita Xi. Dis donc, t’es pas en train de me faire du charme, là ?  
\- Qui moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Tu es pour moi comme une grande sœur...  
  
_\- Grande sœur ! Grande sœur ! Au secours ! Viens m'aider ! hurla une voix, un peu plus loin._  
  
_Xi n'était plus à la cantine. Elle était dans un pré, et un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années était aux prises avec un lapin. Soupirant, elle alla lui porter secours et chassa la boule de poils d'un revers de la main._  
_\- Tu n'en as pas marre d'attaquer ces pauvres bêtes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait celui-là ?_  
  
_Soudain, une douleur cuisante lui fit baisser les yeux et elle vit le lapin, dents plantées dans sa cheville, qui la fixait d'un œil furieux._  
  
\- Xi, tu m'entends ?  
\- Hein, quoi ? Désolée. Tu disais ? s'excusa-t-elle confusément en frottant sa cheville.  
\- Je te demandais si tu étais au courant pour Vlad et Pangua. Ils ont été acceptés dans la Guilde des Chevaliers, répéta Indy  
\- Le Maître m'a dit pour Pangua, je vais pouvoir prendre sa place et loger ici. Vlad aussi ? Déjà ? Je suis impressionnée ! Et les autres, ça a donné quoi leurs examens ?  
\- Ils ont tous été confirmés. Laurasia, Rihu et Uru vont rester un peu avec nous, pour se perfectionner. Tu vas enfin vivre avec nous, c’est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir participer à nos petites fêtes, lui murmura-t-il discrètement.  
  
Doutant un peu qu'elle participerait à quoi que ce soit avec ses entraînements intensifs, Xi se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête. Elle passa la journée à la guilde avec les quatre garçons à s’entraîner dans la cour, faisant des abdominaux ou se battant contre un camarade avec une arme en bois. En fin d’après-midi elle rentra à Prontera et informa Madame Rose qu’elle emménagerait à Izlude après le week-end.  
Le lendemain, la jeune fille flâna à travers le marché de la capitale. Elle aperçut Lyn et Bergmal se tenant par la main, devant l’étalage d’une fleuriste. Le jeune homme acheta une jolie rose qu’il offrit à sa compagne, puis ils continuèrent leur promenade et Xi les perdit de vue. Rien ne laissait voir à la guilde qu’ils étaient ensemble, Bergmal était même particulièrement calme ces derniers temps. Lyn par contre était toujours aussi odieuse et méprisante avec elle, fidèle à elle-même. Plus loin elle croisa Quevyn, qui râlait parce qu’il ne trouvait pas ce qu’il cherchait.  
\- C’est vraiment pas organisé ce marché, y en a dans tous les sens, c’est pire que de chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.  
\- Je peux t’aider peut-être ? proposa Xi.  
\- Nan c’est bon, je vais me débrouiller. Salut.  
  
L’après-midi, la jeune épéiste partit chasser avec Rock dans un coin un peu éloigné. Madame Rose lui avait commandé des mandragores, des plantes carnivores aussi grandes qu'un être humain. Ces plantes ne se cueillaient pas, elles se chassaient. Mais Xi était bien assez forte maintenant et en venait à bout facilement. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt pour débusquer ses proies, elle ressentit une sensation étrange, comme si elle percevait un danger. Observant Rock, elle vit que lui aussi le sentait. Il avait les poils dressés le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un grondement profond monta de sa gorge. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, et resta aux aguets, écoutant attentivement. Il lui sembla entendre une bête gigantesque se déplacer au loin, puis le silence se fit et la tension retomba. Était-ce la Bête ?  
Quelques heures plus tard, elle ramena à Madame Rose les grandes plantes carnivores qu'elle lui avait demandées.  
\- C’est comestible ces trucs là ? demanda-t-elle en soulevant une liane flasque qui pendait de la plante, tel un tentacule.  
\- Seulement quand on sait les préparer ! Je n’ai pas besoins de ses feuilles et de ses tiges, les alchimistes par contre s’en servent. Tu pourras en tirer un bon prix chez l’apothicaire, tiens, dit la patronne en lui tendant les morceaux de la plante. Moi je vais cuisiner le sac, le “corps” si tu préfères.  
  
Pendant que la plante cuisait, Xi sortit donc vendre ses morceaux de mandragore. Elle en tira effectivement un très bon prix, et elle prit note mentalement de retourner en chasser quand elle aurait le temps. Quelqu’un la bouscula quand elle sortit de la boutique et faillit la faire tomber. Elle reconnut Quevyn, qui semblait furieux, et le vit partir sans une excuse ni même un regard pour elle. Elle se releva et retourna dîner avec Madame Rose, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état. Le dimanche matin, Xi prépara son sac en vue de son déménagement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps, n'ayant que peu d'affaires. Elle partit se promener avec Rock dans les plaines de Prontera. Un petit vent d'été soufflait dans les fleurs des champs, les alentours étaient calmes. Xi donna quelques trognons de pomme à des porings sauvages et joua avec Rock en lui lançant des bouts de bois qu'il rapportait, très fier de lui. Quand la lumière commença à décliner, elle rentra à l'auberge, jetant un oeil distrait aux étalages des marchands ambulants.  
\- Xi, l'appela Madame Rose quand elle ouvrit la porte de l'auberge, viens par ici ! Je t’ai préparé un bon repas pour notre dernière soirée ensemble.  
  
La jeune fille entra dans la cuisine et vit sur la grosse table en bois un couvert dressé à son intention. Elle s'assit en remerciant la patronne, qui lui servit un plat typique de Prontera : du lapin confit au miel et aux herbes. Rock eu droit à sa part, qu'il dévora sous la table. L'estomac plein, Xi monta dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha l'esprit serein après cette journée reposante, et c'était sans doute la première fois depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Demain elle commencerait une nouvelle façon de vivre, entièrement dédiée à sa guilde. 


	16. Chapter 16

\- Une magnifique démonstration de provocation de la part de Lyn, qui a fonctionnée au delà de ses espérances, j'en suis persuadé. C'est la première fois que tu lançais une frappe de feu ?  
\- Oui, répondit Xi en serrant les dents, toujours très énervée.  
\- C'était remarquable. J'aimerai que tu recommences, mais sur un mannequin plutôt.  
  
Surprise car elle pensait recevoir une punition, Xi se dirigea vers le mannequin le plus éloigné de ses camarades. Elle concentra ses pensées sur la fureur qu'elle avait éprouvée, planta son épée dans le sol et cria " Percute Ignis ! " Le pantin explosa, des brins de paille enflammés volant en tous sens.  
\- Ca ira pour aujourd'hui, dit le professeur. Exerce-toi plutôt maintenant au combat normal avec une épée à deux mains, sinon nous n'aurons bientôt plus aucun mannequin d'entraînement utilisable. La Guilde met des armes à votre disposition, mais peut-être devrais-tu penser à t'en acheter une.  
  
En silence, Xi vint échanger son épée à une main pour une à deux mains, plus lourde et avec une poignée plus longue. Elle se plaça face à un mannequin et passa le reste de la matinée dessus, se familiarisant avec la taille et le poids de l'arme, sur les conseils du professeur. A midi, elle traîna en arrière pour se rendre à la cantine, et s'assit en bout de table, un peu à l'écart. Indy s'installa en face d'elle.  
\- Je suis tellement fier de toi, tu ne sais pas comme ça m'a fait plaisir de voir la tête de l'autre gourgandine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu ripostes ! Elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de te provoquer à nouveau. T'es trop forte, comment tu as réussi à faire ça ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Xi, touillant mollement sa cuillère dans son assiette. Je sais le faire, c'est tout.  
  
Elle jeta rapidement un oeil autour d'elle, Lyn l'ignorait superbement et les autres semblaient absorbés dans leurs discussions.  
L'après-midi, Xi fut affectée aux égouts de Prontera, qu'on nommait aussi Culvert, avec quatre de ses camarades. Ayant passé le pont d’Izlude, Quevyn attrapa Bergmal par le col de sa tunique et laissa exploser sa fureur :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu foutais avec Lyn samedi dernier ? Je vous ai vus ensemble au marché de Prontera ! Et là elle se retrouve par terre à l’entraînement, tu vas l’aider ? Comment tu oses poser tes sales pattes sur ma copine ?  
\- C’est plus ta copine, répondit Bergmal en se dégageant de son emprise d’un coup d’épaule. Elle t’a largué.  
\- Eh les gars, intervint Gred en se plaçant entre eux, on en a rien à faire de vos histoires ! On est en mission pour la guilde, on va aller faire notre travail, et puis vous réglerez votre problème plus tard, c’est compris ? Vient Quevyn.  
  
Ils partirent devant, suivis de Xi, Broderick et Bergmal qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Ils entrèrent dans Prontera, traversèrent et en ressortirent par la porte Ouest. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin se trouvait l'entrée de Culvert, où un soldat de la ville montait la garde en permanence. Les égouts s’étendaient sous toute la surface de la capitale et s’enfonçaient profondément dans le sol, débouchant parfois sur des cavernes naturelles. Infestés surtout par des cafards et des rats, la ville engageait chaque jour une escouade de cinq épéistes pour limiter leur propagation. Cependant, plus on s’y enfonçait, plus les créatures devenaient dangereuses. Les cafards y étaient plus gros, plus agressifs. Ces insectes pullulaient, et la légende locale racontait que, caché au plus profond des grottes sous la ville, se terrait un cafard géant à la carapace d’or. Nombreux étaient les aventuriers qui avaient tenté de le débusquer, autant pour le prestige que pour l'argent qu'ils pourraient tirer de la carcasse d'un monstre pareil. Mais jusqu'à présent aucun n’en était revenu vivant.  
Saluant le garde, Xi s'engouffra dans les égouts à la suite de ses camarades. Depuis qu'elle était épéiste, elle était affectée à cette mission deux à trois fois par semaine. Elle massacrait sans pitié les créatures nuisibles, fouillant minutieusement chaque cadavre de rat, à la recherche d'une pierre magique pour sa ceinture, sans succès pour l’instant. Les épéistes se répartirent des zones et chacun partit de son côté. Quevyn était de mauvaise humeur et ne semblait faire aucun effort pour se contrôler.  
Xi partit du même côté que Broderick, pendant que Bergmal restait à l’entrée et que les deux derniers prenaient une autre passerelle.  
\- C'est vraiment des gamins, soupira Broderick.  
\- Ce sont des gamins. Ils n'ont que dix huit ans.  
\- Tu dis ça alors que tu en as seize ? T’es une gamine aussi, alors ?  
\- Ca ne compte pas, les filles ont plus de maturité mentale que les garçons, le nargua Xi. Sauf toi. Mais t’es plus vieux que nous.  
\- Oui, et puis être père ça change un homme. On n'a plus les mêmes priorités.  
\- Tu as déjà un enfant ?  
\- J'en ai deux ! Un garçon de quatre ans et une fille d'un an.  
\- Mais comment tu fais pour ta formation ? Tu ne voies pas tes enfants ? Tu loges bien à la guilde ?  
\- Oui, en semaine. Le week-end je paie une téléportation pour Geffen, là où nous habitons avec mon épouse, et je reviens de la même manière. Si ce n'était pas si cher je rentrerai tous les soirs, expliqua son camarade avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.  
\- Les prêtres font payer ce service ?  
\- Non, ce ne sont pas eux qui s'occupent du système de téléportation inter-villes, c'est la compagnie Kafra. Payon doit vraiment être un coin perdu au milieu des bois pour que tu ne connaisses même pas ça, se moqua-t-il.  
  
Xi se renfrogna. Son épée à la main, elle tua net un cafard qui passait à côté d'elle. C'était pénible d'être toujours la petite provinciale... Ayant atteint sa zone, Broderick la laissa continuer son chemin. Alors comme ça il était marié et père de famille ? Quel courage il avait de faire ses classes dans une autre ville. Ce devait être une torture de passer plusieurs jours sans son âme-sœur. Elle revoyait les yeux noirs... Et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle jura, seule dans son coin, en réalisant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du jeune homme qu'elle avait vu en rêve. De rage, elle massacra quelques insectes supplémentaires. Pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse sans l'avoir rencontré ? Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, à tout prix, elle savait qu'il existait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui en dire plus que le Grand Prêtre sur son passé. Cela n’avait aucun sens, elle n’avait pas pu le rencontrer avant d’être adoptée, elle n’avait que trois ans. Était-ce des prémonitions ? Non, elle avait vu les traces de brûlures dans la fourmilière, et sentit la mort du père d’Axirafale. Son cerveau refusait de raisonner. Elle sentait la réponse toute proche, mais n’arrivait pas à y accéder. C’était frustrant.  
Renonçant pour l’instant à torturer ses méninges, Xi se concentra sur la mission. Quand ce fut l’heure de rentrer, elle n’avait toujours pas trouvé la pierre qu’elle cherchait. Elle avait ramassé un peu d’or grâce aux pouvoirs de la pierre bleue, et elle pourrait bientôt s’acheter une nouvelle épée.  
Une fois arrivée à la guilde, Xi récupéra son sac de voyage et s’apprêtait à monter les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, quand un épéiste confirmé l’interpella.  
\- Le Maître de Guilde souhaite te parler. Il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je te laisse, à demain peut-être.  
  
Se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait, Xi attendit que le Maître arrive. Etait-ce à cause de son accrochage ce matin avec Lyn ?  
\- Ah tu es là, épéiste Xi, dit le Maître en entrant dans le hall. Ton professeur m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin.  
  
Elle attendit que la punition tombe. Corvée de patates pendant plusieurs semaines peut-être ?  
\- Nous en avons discuté, et nous sommes tombés d'accord, continua le Maître. Demain, tu n'iras pas en cours ni en mission pour la Guilde des Epéistes. Tu te rendras à la Chevalerie et tu demanderas à voir Sire Andrew, il a un travail pour toi.  
\- Bien Maître. Est-ce une punition ? demanda franchement Xi.  
\- A toi de voir, dit Erik avec un sourire mystérieux. Si tu veux aller ranger tes affaires, c'est au deuxième étage.  
  
Xi monta les escaliers jusqu’en haut. Le dortoir des filles était aménagé sous les toits de la guilde, et il ne comprenait que trois lits. Pour l’instant, il était vide de ses autres locataires, elle se dirigea donc vers le lit tout au bout de la petite pièce, le seul disponible. Il était collé contre le mur où se découpait une petite lucarne avec vue sur les plaines et les forêts de Prontera. Au pied du lit se trouvait un grand coffre pour ranger ses affaires dans lequel elle déposa son sac directement, sans le déballer. Xi soupira en regardant les autres lits, elle allait devoir partager la chambre de Lyn. C’était moins luxueux que sa chambre à l’auberge, mais elle aurait plus de temps pour s’entraîner. Et quand elle serait prête, elle quitterait la guilde pour la Chevalerie. Elle redescendit dîner à la cantine, puis passa nourrir Rock au chenil. Elle le promena un peu avant de remonter dans le dortoir. Les deux autres filles étaient arrivées entre-temps, Lyn occupait l’unique table de toilette et Laurasia nettoyait soigneusement son équipement avant de le ranger. Xi posa son casque dans le coffre avec son armure, mis son épée sous le lit et se coucha. 


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, Xi passa prendre Rock au chenil et se mit immédiatement en route. Elle avait pris sa bourse et voulait passer à l'armurerie avant de se rendre à la Chevalerie. Elle se hâta et bientôt elle passa les portes Sud de Prontera. Remontant jusqu'à la place de la fontaine, elle entra dans l’armurerie et s'avança vers les râteliers où étaient disposées les épées à deux mains.  
\- Je peux vous aider, épéiste ? proposa le marchand.  
\- Je cherche une épée à deux mains, mais je ne sais pas quel modèle me conviendrait le mieux, expliqua-t-elle, pensant surtout à son budget limité.  
\- J’ai cette épée bâtarde pour 22500 zenys. C'est une arme excellente.  
\- Est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose de moins cher ? Combien pouvez-vous me reprendre celle-ci ?  
\- Ca ne vaut pas plus de 50 zenys, dit-il après l'avoir examinée brièvement. Sinon j'ai des armes d'occasion, voyons voir... Celle là, je vous la laisse pour 7500.  
  
Xi examina l'arme. Elle était un peu ébréchée et piquée de quelques points de rouille, mais semblait solide. La soupesant, elle fit quelques mouvements avec. Son équilibre était bon, et pour le prix elle était tout à fait correcte. Vérifiant qu'elle était bien droite, elle troqua donc son ancienne épée contre une nouvelle. La "Tueuse", comme l'avait appelée le vendeur, était une arme à deux mains plutôt légère, ce qui lui conviendrait bien pour l’instant. Jetant un oeil aux armures, elle soupira en repensant au prix de celle de plates qu'elle convoitait dans la petite armurerie d'Izlude, 80000 zenys. Elle devrait encore économiser un moment avant de pouvoir se l'offrir.  
Un peu plus présentable désormais, Xi se rendit à la Chevalerie. Elle était déjà passée plusieurs fois devant mais n'était jamais entrée, ne voulant y aller que lorsqu'elle serait vraiment prête. Maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix. Vérifiant rapidement que son armure n'était pas de travers, elle passa devant deux gardes et entra dans une bâtisse imposante en pierre grise. Il y avait plusieurs chevaliers dans la grande salle, discutant entre eux ou s'occupant de leur équipement. A gauche de l'entrée, un garde et un chevalier se tenaient derrière un comptoir. Elle les salua.  
\- Bien le bonjour, chevaliers, je suis l'épéiste Xi, mon Maître de Guilde m'envoie voir Sire Andrew.  
\- Je suis là, épéiste, intervint un chevalier derrière elle.  
\- Bonjour Sire.  
\- Bonjour épéiste. La mission que je vais te confier consiste à mes rapporter ces objets, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille. Tu as six mois pour mener ta mission à bien.  
  
Xi prit la liste et la lut :  
  
\- 5 moustaches de pixies  
\- 5 paires d’ailes de chauve-souris rouge  
\- 5 emblèmes d’orc  
\- 5 flacons de poussière de mite  
\- 5 langues de reptile  
\- 5 crinières de sanglier  
  
\- Où vais-je trouver tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Fais des recherches, tu peux commencer dans la bibliothèque de Prontera ou celle de ta guilde, conseilla Sire Andrew. Bonne chance, épéiste Xi.  
  
Elle reprit la direction d'Izlude. Tout en marchant, elle se demandait à quoi ces objets pouvaient bien servir. Ce genre de choses ne s'achetait pas, il faudrait tuer des créatures pour les avoir. Elle avait déjà chassé des jeunes sangliers un peu au sud ouest de Prontera, mais les autres animaux de la liste lui étaient inconnus. Très bien, les sangliers n'étaient pas très loin, elle allait commencer par là. Vérifiant qu'elle avait suffisamment de potions de soin, elle changea de direction et partit vers l'ouest. Cette mission s'annonçait difficile sans le soutien d'Axirafale.  
Après avoir bien marché, Xi arriva dans une petite vallée boisée qui fourmillait de sangliers. Elle se tint à l'affût un moment dans un buisson, observant leur comportement. Elle vit des mères avec leurs petits, et se promit de ne pas les toucher, Axirafale ayant un peu déteint sur elle. Xi se demanda comment son amie s'en sortait à Morroc, avec les momies. Cependant, le temps passait. Il fallait agir si elle voulait récupérer cinq crinières et rentrer à Izlude avant la nuit. Les sangliers n'étaient pas peureux, elle n'eut aucun mal à débusquer un individu solitaire. Elle dégaina la Tueuse et attaqua, utilisant la technique du coup puissant pour assommer sa cible. Elle échoua mais infligea de sérieuses blessures au sanglier. Il tenta de riposter, Xi ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle frappa encore, esquiva un coup de défense puis l'acheva en lui plantant l'épée dans la gorge. A bout de souffle, elle tira son couteau de son sac et entreprit de découper le cuir épais de l'animal le long de la nuque pour récupérer sa crinière. N’aimant pas tuer pour rien, elle dépeça rapidement les morceaux les plus faciles à prendre et les rangea dans son sac.  
\- C'est pour toi mon petit Rock, ça sera toujours meilleur que les restes de la cantine.  
  
Le louveteau aimait beaucoup la viande rouge, et avait déjà doublé de taille depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé. La jeune fille laissa le reste de la carcasse à la disposition des charognards, se mettant en quête d'une nouvelle proie. Apercevant un gros mâle, elle se planta devant lui et attendit qu'il lui fonce dessus. S'écartant au dernier moment de la trajectoire du sanglier, elle lui faucha les jarrets. L'animal roula au sol, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever, elle le saigna de la même manière que le premier. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Xi était affamée. Elle fit un feu et découpa le reste de la carcasse pendant que son repas cuisait. La viande était lourde, elle ne pourrait pas en transporter plus. Peut-être serait-il préférable de rentrer à la guilde et de revenir un autre jour. Elle partagea son morceau avec Rock, puis rentra à Izlude alors que la nuit tombait, les deux crinières de sanglier soigneusement rangées dans son sac.  
Dans le dortoir, Laurasia et Lyn étaient déjà couchées. Xi essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en traversant la pièce pour rejoindre son lit, sans grand succès. Difficile de rester silencieuse quand on portait une armure et qu’on devait éviter des meubles dans le noir. Lyn ne se gêna pas pour lui faire une remarque virulente que Xi ignora. Enfin elle atteignit son lit et se coucha, une fois débarrassée de son équipement. Elle aurait apprécié un peu de confort après cette chasse au sanglier. N’y tenant plus, elle retraversa la chambre jusqu’à la table de toilette, alluma une bougie et se nettoya à la bassine, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les soupirs exaspérés de sa camarade. Ce manque d’intimité allait vite devenir un problème. Enfin propre, elle retourna se coucher, plus discrètement cette fois.  
Elle rêva de sa visite à la Chevalerie, de la liste et des combats contre les monstres.  
  
_Elle partait chasser, mais ce n'était pas des sangliers. C'était de grands êtres verts aux yeux rouges, habillés de cuir, coiffés d'un casque à cornes et armés de haches. Elle venait d'en tuer un quand elle entendit des cris non loin d'elle. Elle s'approcha pour voir ce qui se passait, et elle découvrit un autre épéiste, de dos, en train de combattre une de ces créatures. Elle aperçut deux monstres qui accouraient soutenir leur compagnon. Alors elle se jeta dans la mêlée pour porter assistance à son camarade, planta son épée à deux mains dans le sol en hurlant " Percute Ignis ! ", la ressortit de la terre et dans un mouvement fluide, décapita la dernière créature vivante. Elle se retourna en souriant vers le jeune homme qui était à moitié effondré, un genou au sol. Il releva la tête vers elle, et la foudroya de ses yeux noirs._  
_\- De quoi tu te mêles ? J'allais m'en sortir tout seul !_  
_\- Ho pardon, il me semble que je viens juste de te sauver la vie. T'as pas pris de potion de soin ? Tiens, dit-elle en lui lançant une petite fiole rouge._  
_\- Non merci j'ai ce qu'il faut.. Laisse moi maintenant, j'ai du travail._  
  
_Il ramassa des sortes de bijoux sur les monstres et en lança deux à la jeune fille._  
_\- Je garde le troisième, je l'avais presque tué quand tu es arrivée._  
  
_Il commença à partir, se ravisa puis lui lança :_  
_\- Eh, pas mal ta frappe de feu._  
  
Xi se réveilla, le cœur gonflé de bonheur. Elle avait revu l'épéiste, à la lumière du jour cette fois. Grand, avec de longs cheveux blancs coiffés en catogan, il était très séduisant. Cependant, ce qui la charmait le plus, c'était ses yeux noirs qui la transperçaient, un regard d'une telle intensité qu'elle ne voyait plus rien autour, comme s'il l'hypnotisait.  
Le soleil se levait à peine, Xi apercevait ses rayons au dessus des arbres, par la petite lucarne de la chambre. Elle avait un peu de temps libre avant de commencer l'entraînement. Prenant la liste de Sire Andrew, elle quitta la chambre sans réveiller ses camarades.  
La bibliothèque de la guilde était modeste en rapport de celle de Prontera. Xi y était allée avec Axirafale, qui passait beaucoup de temps là-bas. Trouvant un bestiaire, elle rechercha les créatures de sa liste. Les pixies étaient de petits êtres humanoïdes qui vivaient principalement dans les Mines de la Mort du Mont Mjolnir, mais une colonie avait aussi été recensée dans l'Antre des Fourmis. Elle prit des notes directement sur le papier de Sire Andrew. Il serait sans doute plus simple d’aller faire un tour dans la fourmilière plutôt que de parcourir des mines inconnues. Xi releva ensuite que les chauves-souris rouges se trouvaient un peu partout dans les cavernes, mines et autres grottes.  
Tournant les pages jusqu'aux orcs, elle se figea en découvrant les créatures à peau verte dont elle avait rêvé cette nuit. Selon le livre, il fallait qu'elle se rende au campement des orcs, bien plus à l'ouest que la vallée de sangliers. C'était un voyage dangereux, et le combat contre les orcs serait risqué. Vendredi soir, elle pourrait partir directement pour la petite vallée, où il y avait peu de danger, elle y passerait la nuit puis attaquerait le camp au petit matin. Peut-être que l'épéiste y serait ? Peut-être que c'était un rêve prémonitoire, comme l'avait suggéré Axirafale ? N'y croyant pas trop mais sentant l'espoir naître dans son cœur, Xi entendit plusieurs personnes qui descendait les escaliers. Reconnaissant les voix de ses camarades, elle les rejoignit à la cantine pour déjeuner.  
\- Xi ! l'appela Indy, te voilà enfin ! Je t'ai attendue hier soir, t'es rentrée à quelle heure ?  
\- Un peu tard, vous étiez déjà tous au lit, répondit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
\- Ouais tu pourrais respecter le sommeil de tes voisines de chambre quand même, râla Lyn.  
\- Tu veux du pain ? lui proposa Indy.  
\- Merci, juste une pomme, dit-elle en se servant dans une corbeille posée devant elle.  
\- Hé la rouquine, t'essaieras de pas défoncer tous les mannequins aujourd'hui, ricana Bergmal.  
\- Laisse la, intervint la blonde, elle est juste sur les nerfs parce que sa petite amie est partie en mission pour un mois...  
  
Xi la regarda sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de la durée de la mission d’Axirafale ? Elle allait se lever pour répondre quand Indy intervint :  
\- Laisse tomber, elle essaie de te faire avoir des ennuis, elle a pas digéré la déculottée que tu lui as mise avant-hier.  
\- C'est clair, confirma Broderick. Montre lui donc ta maturité, ignore la.  
  
Pendant que ses camarades de classe C assistaient à leur cours théorique, Xi promena un peu Rock puis se rendit dans la cour encore déserte, où elle commença à courir pour s'échauffer. A huit heures les autres élèves arrivèrent, et le professeur vint la féliciter d'avoir déjà remplacé son arme.  
\- Merci, j'aurais préféré m'acheter une meilleure épée mais je n'en ai pas les moyens.  
\- Tu pourrais travailler comme mercenaire le week-end, ça paie plutôt bien. Pense à regarder les ordres de mission sur le tableau ce soir, lui conseilla-t-il.  
  
A midi, Xi engloutit son repas puis retourna à la bibliothèque, sous le regard surpris de la plupart des autres épéistes. Elle entendit Lyn dire que c'était parce qu'elle voulait pleurer dans un coin. Elle se retint d'aller lui expliquer le fond de ses pensées à coup de poing, se concentrant sur sa mission pour la Chevalerie. Quel comportement puéril ! Cette garce n'avait pas mieux à faire ?  
Xi rouvrit le bestiaire, se penchant cette fois-ci sur les mites. Elles vivaient aux alentours de Geffen, à proximité de Kobolds, ce qui était trop risqué pour elle. Il serait plus prudent d'aller aux alentours d'Aldebaran, la ville était plus loin que Geffen, mais la zone de vie des insectes beaucoup plus pacifique. Ne restaient plus que les langues de reptile, mais la liste ne précisait pas lequel. Xi était en train de se demander à qui elle pourrait demander ça quand Lyn entra dans la bibliothèque. La toisant avec dédain, elle jeta un œil sur la table où Xi travaillait, le bestiaire ouvert devant elle et la liste de Sire Andrew couverte de notes à côté. Elle s'en saisit.  
\- Des ailes de chauve-souris, des langues de reptile, beurk, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est ta liste de courses Xi ? Tu vas aller les couper toi-même ? Dommage que ta petite amie ne soit pas là pour t'aider, avec son Ruwach elle t'aurait dégoté des frilldoras en deux secondes. Enfin, elle se serait sûrement faite tuer par ces sales lézards avant que tu aies le temps de dégainer ta petite épée...  
\- Tu as sûrement raison, Lyn, dit Xi avec un grand sourire, ne croyant pas à sa chance d'avoir découvert si facilement la dernière créature qui lui manquait. Merci pour tous tes bons conseils.  
\- Eh les filles, les appela Gred, venez ou toutes les bonnes missions vont vous passer sous le nez !  
  
Lyn fit volte-face, tandis que Xi cherchait rapidement des renseignements sur les frilldoras. C'était des lézards à collerette que l'on trouvait dans le désert, mais ils étaient difficiles à débusquer et pouvaient se rendre quasiment invisibles. La jeune fille soupira, cette mission s'annonçait vraiment compliquée et longue. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le chevalier lui avait donné six mois de délai, et pourquoi le Maître était resté évasif sur le fait que c'était une punition. Que se passerait-il si elle échouait ? Non, elle ne devait même pas envisager cette possibilité. Dans un sens, ça lui ferait voir du pays. Elle ferma et rangea le livre, plia soigneusement ses notes dans sa poche et retourna dans le hall. La répartition était presque finie, Xi fut envoyée en cuisine. Sous le rire narquois de Lyn, elle partit éplucher des patates avec Quevyn.  
\- Alors comme ça, toi et l'acolyte... commença-t-il avec un drôle de regard.  
\- Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, répondit-elle avec colère.  
  
Et elle se mit au travail en silence, décourageant toute discussion avec lui. Comment allait-elle s’organiser ? Entre ses recherches sur ses origines, sa mission pour Sire Andrew et sa nécessité de gagner de l'argent pour s'acheter un meilleur équipement, comment faire ? Le mieux serait sans doute de regarder le tableau ce soir, comme l'avait suggéré le professeur. Elle trouverait sûrement des missions qui l'approcheraient des zones où elle devait se rendre pour collecter les objets de la liste. Concernant sa propre enquête, elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de la remettre à plus tard.  
Une fois la corvée finie, Xi se leva et alla consulter le tableau où le Maître affichait les missions déposées à la Guilde par des clients de toute sorte, une ville, des marchands, des chercheurs de trésors etc. On y trouvait aussi quelques petites annonces de recherches ou ventes d'équipement. Xi ne vit rien de très intéressant pour elle, géographiquement parlant. Une petite carte attira son attention :  
  
_"Achète tiges de mandragores à un prix défiant toute concurrence, 3000 zenys le kilo._  


_Ana Japi, alchimiste_  
_Tous les samedis au Marché de Prontera"_  


  


C'était bon à savoir. Plutôt que d'aller chez l'apothicaire, qui payait moitié moins, elle irait voir cet alchimiste quand elle retournerai chasser des plantes carnivores. 


	18. Chapter 18

Le reste de la semaine se déroula avec une lenteur désespérante. Enfin, le vendredi arriva. Xi fût affectée à la garde du pont d’Izlude pour l'après-midi. A dix-sept heures, quand la relève arriva, elle monta directement au dortoir, prit son sac et se prépara à partir pour le campement orc. Elle descendit au chenil récupérer Rock, puis sortit de la guilde. Elle croisa plusieurs de ses camarades qui avaient eux aussi fini leur mission.  
\- Tu vas rejoindre ta petite amie, Xi ? la provoqua de nouveau Lyn, qui n’avait rien trouvé de plus intéressant à lui dire.  
\- Elle est toujours de bien meilleure compagnie que toi, rétorqua Xi.  
  
Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle tourna les talons et partit. La jeune fille ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la vallée des sangliers atteinte, à la tombée de la nuit. Elle alluma un feu de camp, puis se roula en boule dans sa cape de voyage avec Rock blotti contre elle. Son cauchemar habituel refit surface, avec les flammes violettes et l'ennemi invisible qui lui plantait son épée dans le ventre. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, Rock grognant auprès d'elle. Elle entendit fuir une bête dans le noir, probablement un sanglier. Elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir, et dès les premières lueurs du jour elle se remit en route.  
Xi arriva rapidement en vue du campement des orcs. Consciente de ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens après sa mauvaise nuit, elle prit une potion de concentration. Grâce à cette boisson piquante, elle se sentie mieux réveillée et se prépara au combat : elle ajusta son armure, sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'avança avec précaution en direction du camp. Elle aperçut un orc qui semblait faire le guet, mais qui ne l'avait pas encore repérée. Les alentours étaient déserts, mais Xi hésitait. Pourquoi l'attaquerait-elle ? Ces créatures à la peau verte avaient mauvaise réputation, le bestiaire disait qu’il leur arrivait d’attaquer les voyageurs et de piller les villages humains, mais celui-là ne faisait rien de mal. Reculant pour aller réfléchir à la situation dans un coin moins risqué, Xi marcha sans faire exprès sur Rock, qui couina de douleur. L’orc l’entendit et se jeta sur elle avec un beuglement terrifiant. Elle eu tout juste le temps de redresser son arme et de lui asséner un puissant coup d'épée sur son casque à cornes, ce qui l'étourdit, et d'un mouvement ample elle le décapita. Avec dégoût, elle se pencha sur le corps sans tête, cherchant l'objet de sa liste. Sur la ceinture de l’orc, elle trouva ce qu’elle avait pris pour un bijou dans son rêve, une sorte de broche en métal représentant un crâne avec une paire de cornes. Ce devait être le fameux emblème. Elle le rangea dans son sac, puis observa la zone, cherchant à repérer le lieu de sa vision.  
Prudemment, la jeune fille entreprit d’explorer les abords du campement, sans succès. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient, il y avait des orcs partout, et pas l’ombre d’un épéiste aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux noirs. Plus le temps passait, plus Xi sentait grandir le désespoir en elle. De toute façon rien ne prouvait qu’elle avait des visions du futur. D’ailleurs Rock n’était jamais dedans, alors qu’il l’accompagnait dans presque toutes ses missions. Voyant que la journée était très avancée et qu’elle était en territoire hostile, elle décida d’abandonner ses recherches.  
Elle retourna sur ses pas, relâchant son attention, la fatigue du matin refaisant surface. Alors qu’elle traversait une zone boisée très dense, Rock aperçut un écureuil et lui partit après. Xi le rappela, mais à ce moment des orcs surgirent des buissons de tous côtés, haches brandies prêtes à la découper en morceaux. Se maudissant intérieurement de s’être laissée prendre dans une embuscade aussi grossière, Xi dégaina la Tueuse et attendit la toute dernière seconde pour lancer une frappe de feu à ses propres pieds. La langue de flammes surgit autour d’elle et s’ouvrit telle une fleur rouge et mortelle, brûlant les orcs et la végétation. Épuisée, Xi tomba à genoux, se retenant à la poignée de sa lame toujours plantée dans le sol. Un orc se releva en titubant, sa peau brûlée dégageant une odeur abominable. Il leva péniblement sa hache au dessus de la tête de l’épéiste qui le fixait sans pouvoir bouger. Rock lui sauta à la gorge avec un grognement effrayant, le faisant basculer de nouveau sur le sol encore fumant, et l’acheva à coups de crocs. Xi sortit prestement une potion de soin de son sac et la but en une seule gorgée. Elle devait faire vite, d'autres orcs risquaient d'arriver, alertés par le bruit de la bataille. Elle arracha quatre emblèmes sur les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, puis s’enfuit avec Rock en direction de la vallée des sangliers.  
Elle courut jusqu’à être sure qu’il n’y ai plus aucun danger, se retournant sans arrêt pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Le ciel commençait à s’assombrir, il lui faudrait encore passer la nuit dans la forêt. Xi se demandait si les orcs étaient partis à sa poursuite. Elle décida de ne pas faire de feu, pour éviter de se faire repérer, et s’installa sous un très gros arbre feuillu dont les branches pendaient jusqu’au sol et formaient une sorte de rideau, la mettant à l’abri des regards. Elle serra sa cape de voyage autour d’elle, s’asseyant le dos contre le tronc et somnola ainsi, faisant confiance à l’ouïe de son louveteau pour entendre si leurs ennemis les retrouvaient. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois, croyant voir une hache d’orc au dessus de sa tête, mais ce n’était que des cauchemars.  
Le lendemain, encore courbaturée par ses combats, Xi se remit en route. Elle avait envisagé de faire un tour dans le désert avant de rentrer pour chercher des frilldoras, mais la fatigue l’emporta. Le week-end prochain elle pourrait peut-être se rendre à la fourmilière, à la recherche de pixies et de lézards. Elle arriva à Izlude en milieu d’après-midi, salua Nijni qui gardait le pont, et après s’être occupée de Rock elle monta dans son dortoir, sans croiser d’autre camarade de classe. Il était vide, elle put faire tranquillement sa toilette, nettoya arme et armure puis se coucha. Bien qu’il ne fut pas encore l’heure de dîner, elle était trop fatiguée et n’avait aucune envie de reprendre ses joutes verbales avec Lyn. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil à sa liste et barra la ligne “- 5 emblèmes d’orcs”. Pas mal pour une première semaine, mais elle ne devait pas se relâcher sous prétexte qu'elle avait six mois devant elle. A sa prochaine mission à Culvert, elle s’enfoncerait dans les tunnels à la recherche de chauves-souris rouges, tant pis pour les mises en garde qui leur interdisaient l'accès aux profondeurs des égouts. 


	19. Chapter 19

\- Xi debout, tu vas rater le début de l’entraînement !  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux sur Laurasia, qui la secouait par l’épaule. Péniblement, elle s’assit, tandis que sa camarade reculait. Il faisait déjà jour dehors, comment avait-elle pu dormir aussi longtemps ? En grognant, elle sortit de son lit et prit ses affaires dans son coffre. Elle sentit les courbatures dans ses bras en soulevant son armure et grimaça.  
\- Je sais pas ce que tu as fait ce week-end, mais on dirait que tu n’as pas encore récupéré. Tu ronflais comme pas possible quand je me suis couchée hier soir, dit Laurasia tout en prenant une lance flambant neuve qu’elle avait laissée dans un angle de la pièce.  
\- Et Lyn n’a rien dit ?  
\- Elle ne dort jamais là le week-end. Elle était probablement chez ses parents à Prontera. Elle n’apprécie pas la promiscuité du dortoir…  
\- Moi j’apprécie pas sa promiscuité tout court.  
  
Laurasia ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Elle sortit et Xi se dépêcha d’attacher son armure et de la rejoindre dans la cour.   
\- Bonjour à tous, les salua le professeur. Epéiste Laurasia, ne devriez-vous pas être en mission ?  
\- Bonjour Maître, je me suis acheté une nouvelle lance, j’aimerai l’essayer ce matin.  
  
Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête, puis engagea les autres élèves à s'échauffer. Après vingt minutes de course à pied, il leur fit prendre les armes d'entraînement et forma de nouveaux binômes. Xi se retrouva face à Bergmal, qu'elle n'avait pas combattu depuis leur premier jour dans la guilde, s'entraînant habituellement avec Indy ou Gred. Il avait choisit une lance et un bouclier, tandis qu'elle gardait une épée à deux mains.  
\- Tu me m'auras pas aussi facilement cette fois, dit-il en prenant une posture offensive, lance pointée sur sa cible et bouclier en garde devant lui.  
  
Comparant rapidement la longueur de leurs armes, Xi réalisa qu'elle était défavorisée dans ce duel, car son épée était plus courte. Le professeur donna le signal, et Bergmal fonça sur elle. Elle repoussa la lance avec sa lame, mais il profita de l'ouverture qu'elle avait laissée pour lui mettre un coup dans la tête avec son bouclier. Essuyant du revers de sa manche le sang qui coulait de son nez, Xi tenta une attaque. Frappant la lance de toute ses forces sur le côté, elle tourna sur elle-même pour se rapprocher de son adversaire et profitant de son élan, visa le cou du jeune homme. Relevant son bouclier, celui-ci bloqua sans problème l'assaut, la repoussa et s'en servit pour mettre un nouveau coup à Xi. Sonnée, elle tomba à terre, et il pointa sa lance sur sa gorge, avec un sourire satisfait.  
\- Bergmal, l'appela le professeur, change de partenaire, entraîne toi avec Laurasia.  
  
S'approchant de Xi, il lui demanda si elle avait besoins d'une potion de soin.  
\- Non merci, refusa-t-elle en épongeant le sang qui coulait toujours de son nez ainsi que de sa lèvre qui avait éclaté au deuxième coup.  
\- Jusqu'à maintenant tu as toujours combattu un adversaire armé d'une épée. La lance en raison de sa longueur a un avantage certain, mais c'est un inconvénient lorsque l'ennemi est plus près, tu l'as rapidement compris. Cependant, le bouclier ne sert pas qu'à se défendre, il est aussi une excellente arme.  
\- Comment suis-je sensée me battre alors ?  
\- Les inconvénients majeurs de la lance et du bouclier sont le poids et la taille. Avec une épée, tu peux frapper plus vite, et si tu prends aussi un bouclier le combat sera plus équilibré. Je vais te montrer, va changer d'équipement.  
  
Traversant la cour en contournant ses camarades qui continuaient de se battre, Xi posa son arme en bois et la changea contre une épée d'entraînement à une main et un bouclier.  
\- Bien. La technique que tu as employée tout à l'heure pour passer sous la garde de ton adversaire était une excellente idée, nous allons la refaire, tu pousses ma lance avec le bouclier, et tu essaies d'être plus rapide pour me porter un coup avec le tranchant de l'épée, afin que je n'ai pas le temps de parer.  
  
N'ayant pas récupéré de son week-end, la jeune fille ne parvint pas à placer un seul coup. Au moins son professeur n'essayait pas de lui ouvrir le crâne, lui. Elle s'énervait et n'arrivait à rien, il finit par la laisser partir un peu avant les autres. Xi en profita pour aller voir Rock. Lui aussi était fatigué par leur aventure au campement orc, elle lui donna une grosse tranche de viande qu’il dévora avec appétit. Le louveteau avait déjà perdu ses dents de lait et devait peser dans les vingt kilos maintenant. Elle le laissa se reposer et se rendit dans le hall pour consulter les ordres de mission. Xi guettait particulièrement ceux pour aller à Morroc, mais il n’y en avait plus ces derniers temps, probablement à cause de l’invasion de momies. Elle se demanda pour la énième fois comment allait Axirafale. En soupirant, elle rejoignit ses camarades à la cantine. Bergmal semblait très heureux de lui avoir mis une raclée, et il n'arrêta de se vanter que quand Laurasia lui rappela qu'elle l'avait ensuite battu à plate couture. Un peu vexé, il se tût mais Lyn continuait de chuchoter à son oreille en pouffant.  
Après le repas, Xi fut affectée au nettoyage de la guilde avec Nijni. Celui-ci parlait peu, il avait un fort accent et roulait les R. Il était toujours habillé légèrement, car ici le climat était beaucoup plus clément que dans sa ville natale, Einbroch. Curieuse, Xi l’interrogea sur ses origines, n'étant que très rarement en mission avec lui. A part que c’était une ville minière, elle n’obtint pas beaucoup de renseignements.  
\- Excuse moi de te demander ça, mais la couleur de tes cheveux, elle est naturelle ? demanda encore Xi, observant les boucles blanches de son camarade.  
\- Oui.  
\- C’est une caractéristiques des habitants d’Einbroch ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C’est curieux quand même. Et sinon, tu as toujours voulu être épéiste ? Est-ce qu’il y a une guilde là bas ?  
  
Nijni grogna, mettant fin à la conversation. Xi avait déjà réussi à le faire parler plus que depuis qu’elle était ici. Se pourrait-il que l’épéiste de ses visions vienne d’Einbroch, lui aussi ? Dans la région, personne n’avait les cheveux blancs à la naissance. En revanche elle ne lui avait pas perçu d’accent particuliers, sans doute faisait-elle fausse route. Frustrée de ne pas réussir à se sortir ses rêves de la tête, elle continua à balayer. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ce n’est que le jeudi que Xi fut envoyée à Culvert, au moins elle n’était plus fatiguée. Elle laissa Rock au chenil, s’assura qu’elle avait bien la paire d’ailes de papillon enchantée qu’Axirafale lui avait donnée, vérifia ses potions de soins et, enfin prête, rejoignit Lyn, Zemphis, Nijni et Quevyn. Sur place, elle prit la zone la plus éloignée de l’entrée, et une fois ses compagnons hors de vue, elle pénétra dans un tunnel qu’elle n’avait encore jamais exploré, ignorant les panneaux indiquant le début de la zone dangereuse. Méfiante, la Tueuse prête à frapper au moindre danger, pas après pas, elle s’enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans les égouts. Une chauve-souris surgit soudain devant elle, tentant de lui griffer le visage. Elle la coupa en deux avec sa lame, et l’examina à la lueur d'une lanterne magique fixée sur le mur. C’était une grise, pas une rouge. Les cafards à ses pieds se jetèrent sur la dépouille de l’animal et la dévorèrent en quelques secondes. Ils ne laissèrent pas même un os. Xi frissonna à l’idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle était blessée ici… Du coin de l’œil, elle perçut un éclair vert, et faisant volte-face, elle vit trois énormes cafards à la carapace vert émeraude arriver droit sur elle, leurs mandibules menaçantes cliquetant avec colère. Elle avait pourtant veillé à ne marcher sur aucun d'entre eux, pourquoi l’attaquaient-ils ? Son arme trancha les insectes en morceaux. A peine avait-elle tué ses trois agresseurs que tous les autres cafards habituels, les petits noirs, se jetèrent sur elle, et d’autres verts surgirent de tous côtés. Submergée par le nombre, griffée et mordue aux jambes et aux bras, la jeune fille utilisa sa frappe de feu. Elle tua net tous ceux autour d’elle et repoussa les autres. Ils chargèrent à nouveau, de plus en plus nombreux. Elle relança sa frappe de feu, encore et encore, jusqu’à n’avoir plus aucune force. Ils revenaient sans cesse, mais combien étaient-ils ? Alertés par les bruits du combat, Nijni et Zemphis arrivèrent, se placèrent de part et d’autre de Xi et repoussèrent les insectes à coup d’épée, lui permettant de reculer pour sortir des tunnels étroits. Plus ils s’éloignaient et moins les cafards étaient nombreux. Finalement, ils parvinrent à s’en défaire. Pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, la jeune fille essayait de reprendre son souffle.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a prrris d’aller si loin ? gueula Nijni. C’est pas la prrremièrrre fois que tu viens, tu sais que c'est une zone interrrdite !  
  
Zemphis lui ne dit rien, il se contenta de nettoyer sa lame et de retourner sur son secteur. Xi n’arrivait pas à parler tellement elle était essoufflée. Elle s’assit un moment. Nijni était furieux, il faisait les cents pas devant elle, son épée bâtarde à la main. Soudain, lui jetant un coup d’œil, il fonça sur elle et planta sa lame à côté de la main de la jeune fille. Effrayée, celle-ci le regarda sans comprendre, suivit du regard le bras de son camarade, puis son arme, pour découvrir un gros cafard vert gigotant encore, transpercé et cloué au sol par l’épée.  
\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Merci d’être venu me sortir de là.  
\- De rrrien, mais ne rrrecommence pas, répondit Nijni en écrasant la tête du cafard avec sa botte avant d’en retirer son épée. Qu’est-ce que tu cherrrchais ?  
\- Des chauve-souris rouges. J’ai lu dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque qu’on pouvait en trouver ici.  
\- Alorrrs elles doivent vivrrre plus loin, je n’en ai encorrre jamais vu. C’est trrrop dangerrreux. Il y en a beaucoup dans les mines d’Einbrrroch, ce sont des animaux terrrifiants, rrrien à voirrr avec les petites grrrises d’ici. Pourrrquoi tu cherrrches des chauves-sourrris rrrouges ?  
\- Quelqu’un m’a demandé de lui ramener des ailes, répondit évasivement Xi.  
  
Nijni s’insista pas. Il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever, puis tous deux repartirent en silence finir la mission. A la fin de l'après-midi, retournant vers l'entrée, elle surprit Lyn et Quevyn en train de s'embrasser dans un coin. Haussant les sourcils, elle passa son chemin, tandis que la blonde lui courait après.  
\- Xi, attends moi, ne dis rien à Bergmal, sinon...  
\- Sinon rien du tout, c'est tes affaires, pas la peine de me menacer. Contrairement à toi, je ne passe pas mon temps à espionner les autres.  
\- Tu penses que je t'espionne ? Mais pas du tout !  
\- Alors explique moi comment tu as su qu'Axirafale était partie pour un mois ? Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à dire à tout le monde que c'est ma petite amie ?  
\- Hé bien, c'est un ami acolyte qui fait ses classes avec elle qui m'a dit pour sa mission à Morroc. Et sinon le week-end, quand je suis chez mes parents, je vous vois souvent passer ensemble dans la rue, par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Avoue que votre relation, c'est plus qu'une simple amitié !  
\- T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire... Remarque t'as pas l'air de connaître grand chose à l'amitié.  
  
Les trois autres membres de l'équipe les rejoignirent. Quevyn faisait comme si de rien n'était mais un large sourire flottait sur son visage.  
\- Aller les filles, arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon, c'est l'heure de rentrer, dit-il en passant ses bras sur leurs épaules.  
  
Xi ne se laissa pas faire, et Lyn le repoussa également, avec mauvaise humeur. 


	21. Chapter 21

Avant de rentrer à Izlude, Xi passa dire bonsoir à Madame Rose. Elle la trouva dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer le dîner pour ses clients.  
\- Bonsoir Xi ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Tout se passe comme tu l'espérais ?  
\- Bonsoir, répondit la jeune fille en prenant un couteau de cuisine et en s'asseyant à la grande table pour éplucher des carottes. Oui ça va, même si je dormais mieux ici !  
\- Rock n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Non, j'étais sur le secteur de Culvert et j'évite de l'emmener là-bas, il a tendance à manger tout ce qui traîne et ce n'est pas recommandé quand on se promène dans les égouts.  
\- Il a dû bien grandir !  
\- C'est un monstre, affirma Xi en riant. Samedi je pars chasser le sanglier, vous voulez que je vous en rapporte ?  
\- Avec plaisir, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me fournir en viande en ce moment, répondit Madame Rose d'un air contrit.  
\- La Bête a fait une nouvelle victime ? demanda Xi en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oui, elle a massacré une bande de trois chasseurs de mandragores. La ville a demandé aux chevaliers d'intervenir, il était temps, espérons qu'ils nous en débarrassent rapidement.  
  
Quel monstre pouvait venir à bout de trois hommes ? Le soleil se couchait tard en cette fin du mois de juin, aussi la patronne de l'auberge la garda pour le repas, et elles discutèrent de sujets plus légers.  
Le lendemain après-midi, Xi retourna à Culvert. Elle resta sagement sur sa zone et s'appliqua à massacrer des cafards et des rats, sans toutefois trouver la pierre magique qu'elle cherchait toujours.  
Le samedi à l'aube, elle partit avec Rock chasser des sangliers. Atteignant la petite vallée en milieu de matinée, la jeune fille se mit en quête d'un individu isolé. Elle en trouva un en train de se désaltérer dans une petite mare. S'approchant doucement, son épée à la main, elle le siffla. Pas question de l'attaquer par derrière, elle avait des valeurs, même pour la chasse. L'animal chargea, et elle fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter. Malheureusement, elle glissa dans la boue et tomba dans l'eau. Le sanglier en profita pour foncer sur elle, la percutant de plein fouet dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé par le choc, Xi vit Rock prendre son élan et sauter sur le dos de leur proie, plantant ses crocs dans ses épaules. Sautant de tout côtés en hurlant, le sanglier tenta de désarçonner le jeune loup, sans succès. Changeant de prise, celui-ci parvint à se pendre à sa gorge et lui trancha la carotide. Il attendit que l'animal meure avant de le lâcher, puis s'assit à côté, tirant fièrement la langue et observant sa maîtresse s'extraire de la mare, trempée et couverte de vase. Xi défit son armure, qui avait bien joué son rôle en la protégeant. Le sanglier l'avait abîmée, le bois était enfoncé au niveau de l'impact et lui griffait les côtes. Espérant qu'elle pourrait la faire réparer, elle la rangea dans son sac. Puis elle quitta ses vêtements et les mis à sécher sur un buisson pendant qu'elle dépeçait la carcasse sans vie de la bête. Il faisait chaud, sa tunique était presque sèche quand elle eut fini sa tâche. Elle se rhabilla, retroussant le nez à l'odeur de vase qui s'en dégageait. Tant pis, il faudrait faire avec.  
Xi se dirigea vers le fond de la vallée, où elle avait traversé un petit ruisseau la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. En chemin, elle tomba sur un jeune sanglier, sa crinière n'était pas encore très développée mais elle ferait l'affaire. Elle dégaina la Tueuse, et marcha droit sur lui, mais Rock fut plus rapide. Effrayé, le jeune animal tenta de s'enfuir, mais le loup était déjà sur lui. Il l'attrapa par la cuisse et le jeta au sol, puis profitant que sa proie avait roulé sur le dos, il le mordit au cou, le saignant comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec l'autre sanglier.  
\- Bien joué Rock ! On va se rapprocher du ruisseau, je l'entends, il n'est plus très loin.  
  
Traînant la carcasse, Xi atteignit le petit cours d'eau, large de moins de deux mètres et très peu profond. Elle trouva une retenue de taille satisfaisante et nettoya ses vêtements. Les étendant sur des pierres au soleil, elle prépara un petit feu et mis à cuire des morceaux de sanglier. Elle dépeça ensuite le second animal tué par son loup, rangea la viande dans son sac puis entra dans la baignoire naturelle pour se laver. Rock la rejoignit en l'éclaboussant, heureux de pouvoir se rafraîchir un peu. Une fois le repas suffisamment rôti, Xi sortit à contrecœur de l'eau. Le soleil chauffait fort, elle sécha en quelques minutes et remit ses vêtements propres. Elle mangea un peu de viande, qu'elle partagea avec son loup. Se remettant en route, elle s'enfonça sous les arbres pour échapper un peu à la chaleur de l'été. A cette heure, les animaux sauvages se faisaient rares et se terraient dans les profondeurs plus fraîches des sous-bois.  
Soudain, une harde composée de plusieurs laies avec leurs marcassins détala devant Xi. Un énorme sanglier se dressa face à elle. Ses défenses étaient peu développées par rapport à sa taille, ce devait être une femelle. Il n'y avait pas de fuite possible, et la jeune fille n'avait plus d'armure. Dégainant son arme, elle se déplaça légèrement pour se positionner dos à un gros arbre.  
La matriarche gratta le sol de ses sabots, baissa la tête et chargea. D'un bond de côté, Xi la laissa percuter le tronc derrière elle et lui transperça le flanc avec son épée. Folle de rage, la laie se retourna et lui entailla profondément la cuisse avec une de ses défenses. Rock lui mordit les jarrets, cherchant à la faire tomber, mais elle était trop expérimentée pour se laisser prendre au piège. L'épéiste profita de la diversion provoquée par son loup pour lui abattre sa lame en travers du cou. La Tueuse rebondit sur l'échine épaisse et la laie la bouscula, la faisant tomber, puis se jeta sur elle. Xi eu juste le temps de relever son arme et de profiter de la vitesse de l'animal pour la lui enfoncer dans la bouche et lui transpercer le crâne.  
Elle repoussa le corps inerte de l'animal et dégagea sa lame. Souffrant de sa blessure à la cuisse, elle but une potion de soin. La blessure commença à se refermer doucement, mais elle dut vider encore deux fioles pour la guérir complètement. Xi coupa la courte crinière de la laie, puis s'attela au débitage de la viande. Son sac plein à craquer, elle retourna à Prontera.  
A peine arrivée à l'auberge, Madame Rose se précipita sur elle.  
\- Les Dieux soient loués, tu es rentrée !  
\- Oui, pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiète ?  
\- La Bête a encore frappé ! Elle a tué deux chevaliers qui la traquaient ! Plus jamais je ne te demanderai d'aller chasser pour moi...  
\- Mais j'étais très loin de la zone où elle a attaqué la dernière fois.  
\- Pas autant que tu crois, les corps des chevaliers ont été retrouvés à l'Ouest de la ville, vers les mares où tu chasses habituellement les grenouilles. Ho mais tu as déchiré ton pantalon ? Viens à la cuisine et donne le moi, je vais te le recoudre.  
  
Pendant que la patronne reprisait son vêtement, Xi sortit toute la viande de son sac et la découpa en gros cube. Même en été, Madame Rose faisait des ragoûts. Elle les mit à mariner dans une très grande marmite pleine d'un mélange de vin, d'eau et d'aromates.  
Elle passa la nuit à l'auberge, et de bon matin se rendit à la chevalerie, laissant son loup à la garde de la patronne. Là-bas, c'était l'effervescence et on la pria fermement de laisser les adultes s'occuper de la Bête. En insistant, elle parvint quand même à apprendre que ni Pangua , ni Vlad ne faisaient partie des victimes.  
Mécontente de s'être faite éconduire de la sorte, Xi tenta de prendre des nouvelles de son amie acolyte en interrogeant un prêtre qui officiait à la cathédrale. Il n'avait aucune information, si ce n'est que personne à sa connaissance n'était mort. Frustrée, Xi se mit à arpenter les rues de la capitale. Elle récupéra son sac à l'auberge et se rendit à l'armurerie pour voir si elle pouvait faire réparer son armure.  
\- C'est un sanglier qui vous a fait ça ? s'exclama le forgeron en sifflant. Il vous a pas ratée.  
\- Vous pouvez la réparer ?  
\- Oui, je peux remplacer la partie ventrale, cela vous coûtera 1000 zenys. Elle sera prête ce soir.  
\- Merci, je repasserai avant la fermeture.  
\- Hé Xi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Indy qui venait d'entrer avec Kilmar.  
\- Salut, pas grand chose, je me suis pris un sanglier dans le ventre. Et vous ?  
\- Bof, on fait du lèche-vitrine. Un sanglier ? Tu continues à chasser même avec la Bête dans les parages ?  
  
Xi haussa les épaules. Ses camarades l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux à la taverne, où ils retrouvèrent Gred, Nijni et Quevyn. Les garçons commandèrent cinq choppes de bière et elle un jus de pomme. Indy sortit un jeu de carte de sa poche et leur proposa de jouer à la bataille izludienne.  
\- C'est cool de sortir un peu de la guilde, dit-il en distribuant les cartes.  
\- Pour autre chose que les missions surtout, approuva Gred. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce week-end Xi ?  
\- Elle était à la chasse au sanglier...  
\- Merci Indy, je peux répondre toute seule.  
\- N'empêche, avec cette histoire de Bête monstrueuse, y a un paquet d'argent à se faire. Le kilo de tiges de mandragore est passé à 5000 zenys ! leur apprit Quevyn.  
\- Ouais mais faut vouloir risquer sa peau, répondit Gred.  
  
Un garde de la ville entra dans la taverne, parla un instant avec le patron puis cloua une grande affiche au dessus du comptoir. Ils se levèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. La ville offrait une prime d'un million de zenys à qui ramènerait la tête de la Bête. Si même les chevaliers étaient impuissants face à elle, qui pourrait la vaincre ? 


	22. Chapter 22

Le nombre de missions diminuait. Entre Morroc toujours inaccessible et la Bête que personne ne parvenait à tuer, Prontera était comme paralysée. Les téléporteurs, submergés de demandes, avaient mis en place des listes d'attente. La majorité des prêtres se trouvant à Morroc, on ne pouvait pas non plus faire appel à eux pour ouvrir des portails. Xi avait temporairement mis de côté sa mission pour Sire Andrew en raison de l'insécurité qui régnait aux alentours de la ville.  
Mi-juillet, quelqu'un vint déposer une annonce sur le tableau de la guilde. C'était une alchimiste qui cherchait une escorte pour Aldebaran et offrait 5000 zenys. Personne ne voulait de la mission, pour rejoindre cette ville il fallait en effet traverser le territoire où la Bête avait fait le plus de victimes, et où l'on supposait donc qu'elle vivait. Xi se porta volontaire, et, au grand étonnement de tous, Quevyn aussi.  
\- Je connais bien la route, je suis originaire d'Aldebaran. Et puis franchement les gars, si vous aviez vu la jolie fille qui demande cette escorte...  
\- Combien de temps il faut pour y aller ? demanda Xi.  
\- Environ trois jours. Elle veut y être pour vendredi, il faudrait qu'on parte mardi matin pour bien faire.  
  
Le jour convenu, Xi et Quevyn se rendirent à Prontera, retrouvant l'alchimiste devant la grande fontaine.  
\- Bonjour, je suis Ana Japi, se présenta une très jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Je vous remercie de tout cœur d'avoir accepté de m'escorter, la compagnie de téléportation n'avait plus aucune place avant une semaine, et il faut absolument que je rentre dans ma guilde pour vendredi, j'ai une réunion très importante...  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Ana, je suis l'épéiste Quevyn, la salua-t-il en retour avec un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur.  
\- Et moi c'est Xi. Vous demandez un aller simple, c'est bien ça ? Une fois à Aldebaran nous seront libres de notre engagement ?  
\- C'est exact. Ma réunion est urgente, je désespérais de trouver une escorte, et j'aurais dû tenter l'aventure seule si vous n'aviez pas accepté. C'est un loup du désert que vous avez là ?  
  
Elles discutèrent familiers en prenant la route, sortant de la ville par la porte Nord. Les gardes les interpellèrent pour les prévenir du danger qui rôdait au delà du château de Prontera. Assurant qu'ils étaient au courant, les épéistes et l'alchimiste quittèrent la capitale. Ils traversèrent une large plaine où grouillait des centaines de lapins, que plus personne n'osait chasser. Vers midi, ils avaient atteint les premiers contreforts de la montagne qui séparait Prontera d'Aldebaran. Ils firent une courte halte pour se restaurer, parlant peu, et guettant sans cesse des bruits ou des mouvements dans la végétation qui trahiraient la présence de la Bête. Rock aussi était sur le qui-vive, Xi le sentait inquiet. Ne s'attardant pas plus que nécessaire, ils se remirent en route en file indienne sur le sentier étroit qui montait dans les rochers, Quevyn en tête, suivi d'Ana et enfin de Xi et son loup.  
En début de soirée, le groupe s'arrêta sous un affleurement rocheux avec une vue dégagée sur la plaine qu'ils avaient traversée. Ils mangèrent puis se préparèrent à dormir, Xi prenant le premier tour de garde. La nuit commençait à tomber quand Rock leva la tête. En grognant, il se leva et regarda en contrebas quelque chose que sa maîtresse ne voyait pas. Les poils de son dos se hérissèrent, et la jeune fille aperçut vaguement une grande forme blanche qui se mouvait à la limite de la plaine et de la forêt où elle était venue chasser des mandragores pour Madame Rose. La Bête était loin, à cette distance et avec la luminosité déclinante, elle ne les avait probablement pas vus. Xi fit taire son familier pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer, et ne quitta pas des yeux la forme fantomatique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les profondeurs des bois. Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'identifier.  
\- Quevyn, c'est ton tour, chuchota-t-elle en secouant son camarade, un peu plus tard.  
\- Rien à signaler ?  
\- Si, je l'ai aperçue vaguement, mais très loin. Elle se planque dans la forêt des mandragores. Ouvre l'œil.  
\- C'est bon, va dormir. A demain.  
  
Elle le vit prendre une potion de concentration. Elle s'enroula dans sa cape de voyage, il faisait un peu frais cette nuit dans la montagne. Rock se coucha contre elle, mais garda les yeux ouverts et les oreilles dressées, aux aguets.  
Le lendemain à l'aube, Xi se leva péniblement. Elle avait mal dormi, angoissée par la présence proche de la Bête. Quevyn n'était pas en meilleur forme. Ana sortit deux fioles pleines d'un liquide vert de son sac et leur donna.  
\- C'est un peu plus fort que vos potions habituelles. Ca devrait bien vous réveiller.  
\- A la tienne, Xi, trinqua son camarade.  
  
Ils burent la potion, et se sentant maintenant en pleine forme, ils se remirent en route. Ils traversèrent une succession de petits plateaux montagneux, jusqu'à une grande étendue plate couverte de plantes, marquant le sommet de ce pan de montagne. Xi fut ébahie par cette végétation. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour des arbres était en fait des fleurs de plusieurs mètres de haut. Quevyn, qui était toujours devant, dégaina son épée et coupa en deux un mille-pattes de plus de un mètre de long. Les deux moitiés de l'animal bougeaient encore quand elle passa à côté.  
\- C'est un petit ça, attention ils sont venimeux, prévint-il.  
  
Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une végétation de plus en plus dense, prenant garde aux immenses toiles d'araignée tendues entre les fleurs géantes. Xi aperçut quelques unes des bêtes qui les avaient tissées, cachées dans des recoins, attendant que des proies viennent s'engluer dans leurs pièges. Gardant bien Rock près d'elle, la jeune fille et ses compagnons émergèrent enfin de cette zone étrange. A leurs pieds s'étendait un paysage immense, et au loin ils aperçurent Aldebaran. La ville paraissait blanche vue d'ici.  
\- C'est quoi cette tour au milieu ? demanda Xi.  
\- La Grande Horloge, répondirent les aldebaraniens en même temps.  
\- On peut manger un bout vite fait ici, et ensuite on commencera à descendre la montagne. On campera en bas si vous êtes d'accord, proposa Quevyn.  
  
A la nuit tombée, ils firent un feu de camp, jugeant que la montagne qui les séparait de la Bête les protégeait. Le jeune épéiste avait tué une araignée géante et la faisait griller au bout d'un morceau de bois.  
\- Ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine les filles ! Tenez, prenez donc une patte, c'est cuit.  
  
A sa surprise, Ana se servit sans faire la grimace, et cassant habilement la carapace chitineuse, mangea l'intérieur avec les doigts.  
\- Ça manque un peu de sel. Je dois en avoir dans mes affaires, dit-elle en fouillant dans sa sacoche. Voilà, tenez si vous en voulez aussi.  
  
Xi cassa sa patte comme elle put, puis prit le flacon que lui tendait Quevyn. Le sel de l'alchimiste était jaune, mais bon, elle n'était plus à ça près. L'araignée n'était pas mauvaise, c'était même meilleur que l'escargot.  
\- Le temps se couvre, dit Ana en observant le ciel.  
\- Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, râla le jeune homme. On doit traverser les marécages demain, avec la pluie ça va être l'enfer. Et sinon Ana, ça fait longtemps que tu vis à Aldebaran ?  
\- Plusieurs années, mais je suis rarement chez moi. Je voyage de ville en ville, à la recherche d'ingrédients pour fabriquer des potions.  
\- J'ai vu ton annonce pour des tiges de mandragores, dit Xi. Ca sert à quoi ? Pourquoi tu les achètes si cher ?  
\- C'est un des ingrédients principaux qui sert à faire de l'alcool pur, à base duquel on peut faire d'autres préparations, culinaires ou curatives, même les coiffeurs s'en servent.  
\- Ca se boit ? demanda le jeune homme avec curiosité.  
\- Tu peux toujours essayer, dit l'alchimiste en sortant un flacon. Attention, c'est fort.  
  
Elle sourit en regardant Quevyn renifler le liquide transparent et faire la grimace. Il but une gorgée et manqua s'étouffer. Ana explosa de rire et lui tendit une autre bouteille.  
\- C'est juste de l'eau, t'inquiète, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner ! Tu veux essayer Xi ?  
\- Sans façon, merci, répondit celle-ci en riant également.  
  
Quevyn prit le premier tour de garde. Quand ce fut l'heure, il réveilla sa camarade et ils échangèrent de place. Au petit matin, la pluie commençait à tomber. Rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, Xi suivit les autres à travers une plaine en pente douce. L'herbe laissa place à de la boue, et plus ils approchaient des marécages, plus il pleuvait fort.  
\- Nous devons suivre les balises, dit Quevyn en montrant des petits poteaux en bois qui dépassaient de la boue. Ne vous écartez pas de ce sentier !  
  
Slalomant entre les trous d'eau et les touffes de joncs, les voyageurs traversèrent péniblement, glissant et s'enfonçant dans la vase. Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils aperçurent un pont en bois. Prenant pied sur ce support solide, ils firent un pause largement méritée. Epuisée et sale, Xi regarda les nuages s'en aller, poussés par un vent chaud. Un arc-en-ciel apparut au dessus d'Aldebaran, toute proche désormais, lui redonnant le sourire après cette journée éprouvante. Une heure plus tard, Ana les laissait entrer chez elle pour qu'ils puissent se laver.  
\- Ne faites pas attention au désordre et à la poussière. La salle de bain est ici. Après toi, Xi.  
  
Traversant un capharnaüm de meubles couverts de livres, rouleaux de parchemins et fioles en verre de toutes formes, elle entra dans une pièce meublée d'une jolie baignoire et d'un évier. L'alchimiste lui montra rapidement comment fonctionnait les robinets puis la laissa se déshabiller pendant qu'elle allait mettre le système de chauffage d'eau en route. Très intriguée par cette technologie, l'épéiste se débarrassa de ses vêtements couverts de boue, s'assit dans la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets. Froide au début, l'eau se réchauffa rapidement, jusqu'à être brûlante. Se lavant vite pour laisser la place aux autres, elle sortit ses vêtements de rechange de son sac, s'habilla et quitta la salle de bain. Ana lui conseilla d'emmener Rock sur les quais pour le rincer lui aussi. 


	23. Chapter 23

Le soleil brillait sur les pierres blanches qui pavaient la ville. Éblouie, Xi attendit quelques secondes que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité. Le canal n'était pas très loin, il entourait la Grande Horloge et plusieurs ponts le surplombaient. Elle trouva des escaliers pour descendre au bord de l'eau et fit plonger son loup. Il nagea un moment, puis elle le rappela, et il vint s'ébrouer à côté d'elle. La jeune fille se fit indiquer où était le lavoir, et s'occupa de ses vêtements de voyage. Une fois propres, elle retourna chez Ana qui la laissa étendre son linge sur la barrière de sa cour. L'alchimiste invita son escorte à la taverne, et ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Quevyn commanda une choppe bière, Ana un petit verre d'alcool fort et Xi un jus de pomme. Rock s'était endormi, la tête sous la chaise de sa maîtresse.  
\- Voilà, votre mission est terminée, je pourrai assister à ma réunion demain. Votre salaire, dit Ana en leur tendant deux sacs de pièces, avec tous mes remerciements ! Vous comptez rester quelques jours avant de rentrer ?  
\- Je vais passer dire bonjour à mes parents, tant qu'à faire, répondit le jeune homme.  
\- Et toi Xi ?  
\- J'ai une course à faire pas loin d'ici, je retournerai à Izlude après.  
\- Les téléporteurs sont sans doute plus disponibles ici qu'à Prontera, ça serait moins dangereux... avança Ana.  
\- On verra demain. Je suis fatiguée, il y a une auberge où je pourrais passer la nuit ?  
\- Bien sûr ! On va passer chez moi récupérer tes affaires, et je te montrerai où c'est.  
  
La Grande horloge sonnait huit heures du soir quand Xi fit ses adieux à Ana. Quevyn était déjà parti rendre visite à sa famille. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'auberge que lui avait indiquée l'alchimiste et réserva une chambre, dîna sur place puis alla se coucher.  
  
_Le nuage magique qui enveloppait la tour s'estompa, produisant de moins en moins d'éclairs, puis disparut complètement._  
_Courant parmi la foule rassemblée devant la Grande Horloge, elle se précipita au devant des combattants qui en sortaient, examinant chaque corps qu'ils portaient et allongeaient par terre, auprès desquels s'affairaient plusieurs acolytes. Enfin, elle vit arriver un chevalier en armure et un sorcier, se soutenant mutuellement._  
_Chancelant, le chevalier lâcha son compagnon, se planta en haut des escaliers, et levant son épée, il hurla :_  
_\- La Confrérie de la Bathorie est tombée !_  
  
_Acclamé par la population, il descendit les marches en retirant son casque, libérant ses longs cheveux blancs. Elle se dressa sur son chemin, incapable de parler, à la fois soulagée de le savoir en vie et furieuse qu'il ait accepté cette mission. Surpris, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui hurler dessus, il l'embrassa._  
  
Ouvrant les yeux, Xi se rendit à l'évidence, c'était un rêve, une fois encore. Déçue de s'être déjà réveillée, elle resta allongée un moment, mais Rock couinait et tournait en rond dans la chambre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait besoin de faire un tour. En soupirant, l'épéiste s'équipa rapidement, prit son sac et sortit. Il était tôt mais il faisait déjà jour. Passant devant une épicerie, elle acheta une pomme qu'elle croqua dans la rue. Quittant l'enceinte de la ville, elle entreprit d'en faire le tour, à la recherche de mites. Apercevant un chonchon étrange, Xi s'approcha et reconnut l'insecte qu'elle cherchait, d'après le dessin qui illustrait le bestiaire de la guilde. Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et tenta d'abattre la mite, qu'elle manqua. Agressé, l'animal riposta mais se heurta à son casque. Il était trop rapide, Xi ne parvenait pas à le toucher. En dernier recours, elle tenta une frappe assommante et atteignit enfin sa cible, qui tomba au sol et qu'elle put achever rapidement. Sortant un flacon de potion vide qu'elle avait gardé pour cette occasion, elle récolta avec application l'espèce de poussière qui recouvrait les ailes de la mite. Mesurant avec désespoir le peu de matière que contenait son récipient, elle calcula qu'il lui faudrait tuer au moins dix insectes pour remplir une fiole.  
\- Très bien, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Rock, profitons-en pour nous entraîner. Elles sont sacrément vives ces bestioles !  
  
Toute la matinée, Xi traqua les insectes, s'appliquant à être aussi rapide qu'eux. L'arme qu'elle utilisait se prêtait mal à cet exercice. Les épées à deux mains n'étaient pas conçues pour la vitesse, mais pour la force. Est-ce que c'était impossible pour autant ? Elle ne finit de remplir son premier flacon que vers midi. Retournant en ville, elle se rendit à la compagnie de téléportation avant d'aller manger un morceau.  
\- 3600 zenys pour me rendre à Izlude ? Mais c'est horriblement cher !  
\- Ce sont les prix mademoiselle, répondit l'employée d'un air guindé.  
  
L'escorte lui avait rapporté 2500 zenys, si elle optait pour un retour par téléportation, elle perdrait de l'argent. En même temps, elle menait à bien sa mission pour Sire Andrew. Quevyn étant parti de son côté, elle ne pouvait raisonnablement rentrer seule à pied. Trouvant un marchand ambulant, elle acheta à manger et retourna chasser ses insectes.  
A la fin de la journée, les muscles de ses bras protestaient contre l'exercice intensif qu'elle leur avait fait subir. La jeune fille retourna à l'auberge et paya une nuit supplémentaire. Elle n'avait rempli que deux récipients, si elle tenait ce rythme, il faudrait qu'elle reste jusqu'à dimanche, et si elle voulait être rentrée pour lundi, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rentrer par téléportation. Xi dîna rapidement, puis se coucha. Elle passa toute la journée de samedi à chasser des mites, récoltant la précieuse poussière de leurs ailes. Ignorant les crampes dans ses bras, elle travaillait sa rapidité. Rock flânait aux alentours, chassant parfois un papillon ou faisant la sieste dans l'herbe. Les mites ne présentaient pas un danger sérieux pour sa maîtresse. A la tombée de la nuit, elle se résolut à rentrer à Aldebaran, ayant enfin bouclé son quatrième flacon. Avant de rentrer à l'auberge, elle passa devant la Grande Horloge et contempla les marches qui montaient jusqu'à la grande porte en bois. Des échos de son rêve se superposèrent à la réalité. Elle revoyait les corps allongés par terre, le chevalier qui saluait la foule, avant de l'embrasser... Prise de vertiges, elle s'adossa à un muret et se laissa glisser au sol. Rock la rejoignit et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.  
  
_Le chevalier était assis dans la taverne, transformée en salle de soins pour l'occasion. Elle l'aida à défaire son armure de plates, pendant qu'un acolyte l'examinait._  
_\- Vous souffrez de blessures internes, consécutives à des attaques magiques, conclut le soigneur. Je vais arranger ça, mais après vous devrez vous reposer. L'auberge a mis ses chambres à disposition pour les blessés, vous pourrez l'y conduire, damoiselle ?_  
  
Xi se releva et marcha jusqu'à l'auberge pour y passer sa dernière nuit. Il était tard, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour accueillir les clients.  
\- Bonsoir, vous restez encore une nuit ? Je vous donne une autre chambre, celle que vous occupiez hier est prise.  
  
Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle fut reprise de vertiges.  
  
_\- Reste là, je vais chercher quelque chose à manger._  
_\- Attends, dit le chevalier en l'attrapant par la main._  
  
_Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et l'embrassa de nouveau._  
  
Rouge de confusion et bloquant pudiquement la suite de sa vision, Xi tenta, sans succès, d'en détourner ses pensées.  
  
_Au petit matin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Torse nu, le chevalier se leva et alla ouvrir au sorcier avec qui il avait combattu la veille._  
_\- Comment ça va ? Bien remis du combat ? demanda celui-ci._  
_\- En pleine forme, et toi ?_  
_\- Ca ira. Quelques jours de récupération et je serais d'attaque. Tu veux pas me laisser entrer plutôt que de discuter dans le couloir ?_  
_\- Non, je ne suis pas seul..._  
_\- Je vois. Pense à te reposer aussi. Je suis dans la chambre au bout du couloir si tu me cherches._  
  
_Depuis le lit, elle regarda son chevalier refermer la porte et revenir vers elle._  
  
Xi ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était vide. Elle avait froid. La tête ailleurs, elle s'habilla et sortit, traînant les pieds. Dehors, le temps était incertain, des nuages masquaient le soleil par moment. Se secouant mentalement, la jeune fille se remit au travail. S'il venait à pleuvoir, elle aurait sans doute beaucoup plus de mal à ramasser la poussière de mite. La pluie se mit à tomber en début d'après-midi, mais Xi avait enfin fini. Trempée, elle courut sous les gouttes d'eau avec Rock, jusqu'au bâtiment qui abritait le service de téléportation. Avant d'entrer, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la Grande Horloge, repensant à ses visions. Se résignant au départ, elle paya son transport et se prépara, son loup assis contre sa jambe.  
\- Bon voyage, lui souhaita l'employée. 


	24. Chapter 24

En un clignement d'yeux, Xi se retrouva à Izlude, devant une autre employée de la compagnie de téléportation inter-ville. Il faisait gris, mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas. Rentrant à la guilde, elle laissa Rock au chenil puis se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire des recherches sur la Confrérie de la Bathorie et la Grande Horloge d'Aldebaran, sans succès. Elle découvrit dans un petit ouvrage que la tour était construite sur un emplacement à fort potentiel magique, et qu'il y avait souvent des accidents et des créatures étranges à l'intérieur. Plusieurs objets animés de magie avaient été observés, comme des livres et des mécanismes d'horlogerie, s'attaquant parfois à des visiteurs imprudents.  
Xi stoppa sa lecture et se rendit à la cantine, où elle retrouva ses camarades habituels du dimanche soir.  
\- Ca y est t'es rentrée ? lui demanda Quevyn. T'as pris le téléporteur ?  
\- Oui, c'est vraiment très cher... Et toi ?  
\- Pareil.  
\- Et alors cette alchimiste ? s'enquit Indy.  
\- Une bombe, tu peux pas savoir ! Et elle se laisse jamais impressionner, elle mange de l'araignée grillée sans problème, elle garde la classe même quand on patauge dans la boue jusqu'aux genoux... Ah je suis amoureux là.  
\- Ouais et elle distille elle-même son alcool, que tu as bien apprécié... ajouta Xi en souriant malicieusement.  
\- Y a ça aussi ! Elle est faite pour moi, je vous dis.  
  
Faite pour lui... Le chevalier s'imposa dans son esprit. Quittant soudain la table sans avoir mangé, Xi monta directement au dortoir. Se débarrassant de son équipement, elle s'assit par terre au pied de son lit, pensant au jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Est-ce qu'elle le rencontrerait un jour ?  
Laurasia entra et la trouva prostrée ainsi, la tête sur les genoux et les bras autour des jambes.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- ...  
\- C'est l'alchimiste qui te rend jalouse ? Si tu as des sentiments pour Quevyn, tu devrais lui parler...  
\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, s'étonna Xi.  
\- Très bien, si tu le dis. C'est l'impression que tu donnes en tout cas.  
\- Je me moque de ce que pense les autres.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ca va aller. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. Je vais me coucher. Merci d'essayer de m'aider. Tu as un petit ami ?  
\- J'en ai eu un, avoua sa camarade après un instant de silence. Nous nous sommes séparés quand je suis entrée dans la guilde. Il ne voulait pas que je m'engage, mais je n'avais aucune envie de devenir femme au foyer, et c'est ce qu'il attendait de moi. Bon, je vais manger, tiens je t'avais amené un morceau de pain au cas où tu ne veuilles pas redescendre.  
  
Xi la remercia et accepta la nourriture. Seule dans le dortoir, elle s'allongea sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris de nuages, annonçant encore de la pluie. Maintenant qu'elle avait quitté Aldebaran, elle n'aurait peut être plus de vision, en tout cas plus les mêmes... Ce qui s'était passé là-bas la confortait dans l'idée qu'elles étaient déclenchées par des lieux. Un peu comme si c'était des souvenirs, sauf qu'elle était manifestement plus âgée dans ses rêves. Mais ça ne collait pas, si elle voyait son avenir, pourquoi le jeune homme dont elle était amoureuse n'était-il pas déjà engagé dans la guilde ? Et les traces de brûlures dans la fourmilière ? Xi se heurta de nouveau à la barrière infranchissable de son esprit. De guerre lasse, elle s'endormit.  
Le lendemain à l'entraînement, elle combattit épée contre épée avec Indy.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui, t'es tout lent ! lui cria-t-elle après l'avoir touché trois fois de suite.  
\- Tu rigoles, c'est toi qui est super rapide, ronchonna son camarade en se massant les côtes. Tu m'as cassé quelque chose, c'est pas possible...  
  
Il partit demander une potion de soin au professeur. Lyn en profita pour abandonner Nijni et la provoqua.  
\- C'était bien cette mission avec Quevyn ? demanda-t-elle en lançant une attaque.  
\- Quand t'es pas dans les parages il est tout à fait vivable ! répondit Xi en bloquant la lame de son adversaire avec une rapidité qui déstabilisa la blonde.  
\- Je te le laisse de toute façon, il est vraiment trop collant... avoua-t-elle en faisant la moue, parant in extremis un coup assommant.  
\- Comment ça, tu lui laisses ? s'exclama Bergmal, qui s'était approché pour voir leur duel.  
  
Ne sachant comment se rattraper, Lyn abandonna le combat et partit voir son petit ami officiel. Indy les observa en revenant.  
\- Y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre les tourtereaux ?  
\- Il semblerait, oui...  
\- Bon si ça t'ennuie pas, j'aimerai changer de partenaire. Je vais continuer avec Gred, vu que Bergmal est occupé. Nijni, tu veux bien prendre ma place ? La rouquine me massacre aujourd'hui !  
  
L'épéiste d'Einbroch était d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui de Xi, elle s'était rarement battue contre lui, et en général il se contentait de parer les coups sans riposter. Gonflée à bloc, elle mit son épée d'entraînement en garde, face à celle de Nijni. Elle se lança sur lui, repoussa son arme et lui porta un coup dans les côtes. Surpris par sa vélocité, son camarade encaissa avec une grimace et riposta aussitôt, mais la jeune fille tourna rapidement sur elle-même en relevant sa lame et bloqua celle de son adversaire. Elle avait réussi l'enchaînement que son professeur avait tenté de lui apprendre pour contrer une lance, l'adaptant contre une épée à deux mains. Très contente d'elle, elle fit un large sourire à Nijni.  
Cependant, le ton montait entre Lyn et Bergmal. Ce dernier, dégoûté, jeta son arme et son bouclier à terre et quitta l'entraînement. La jolie blonde chercha du réconfort auprès de Quevyn, qui refusa de servir de bouche-trou et l'envoya proprement se faire voir ailleurs. Le professeur les rappela à l'ordre, et pour calmer la tension leur fit faire le tour de la cour à petites foulées, jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Xi garda l'entrée d'Izlude tout l'après-midi, s'ennuyant ferme. C'était sans doute la mission qu'elle aimait le moins, sauf quand elle était fatiguée, car il n'y avait rien à faire si ce n'était stationner devant le petit poste de garde à l'entrée du pont. Au moins, elle pouvait prendre Rock avec elle, ce qui permettait au loup de prendre l'air.  
Le soir, elle retrouva Lyn dans le dortoir. Laurasia était absente, probablement partie en mission pour plusieurs jours.  
\- A cause de toi je n'ai plus personne ! lui reprocha-t-elle.  
\- Tu t'es mise toute seule dans cette situation, je n'ai pas eu besoin de t'aider, répondit calmement Xi. T'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas rester célibataire très longtemps.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent, le professeur les mit en garde. S'il y avait encore des disputes pendant ses cours, plus personne ne partirait en mission, il n'y aurait que des corvées pendant un mois. Lyn resta dans son coin, ne s'entraînant avec les autres que quand c'était indispensable. Xi avait surpris tout le monde avec ses nouvelles capacités, creusant un fossé avec Gred et Indy, ses adversaires habituels. Elle se battait à présent contre Kilmar, Nijni et Zemphis, et leur tenait tête malgré sa petite taille par rapport à eux. Elle se faufilait aisément sous leur garde pour leur porter des coups avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir. Elle en prenait aussi, Zemphis en particuliers ne lui accordait aucun traitement de faveur, et il ne se passait pas un combat sans qu'elle eu besoins de boire au moins une potion de soins.  
Bergmal réapparut la semaine suivante, et le professeur les fit de nouveau s'affronter.  
\- Tu veux déjà ta revanche Xi ?  
\- Ca dépend, est-ce que tu es en forme ? Je ne voudrais profiter d'un moment de faiblesse.  
\- C'est bon, pas la peine de me ménager, je reconnais que j'ai été stupide et désobligeant, dit-il en jetant un regard furieux à Lyn, qui détourna les yeux aussitôt.  
\- Alors en garde !  
  
Xi attaqua en tournoyant, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Un coup dans les côtes, puis un autre dans la hanche, elle recula pour se mettre hors d'atteinte de la lance et recommença. Au bout de trois assauts imparables, Bergmal tomba et, la lame sur la gorge, s'avoua vaincu.  
\- Comment tu as fait pour devenir aussi forte en si peu de temps ?  
\- De l'entraînement et de la volonté, répondit Xi en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
Elle le laissa réfléchir, rejoignant Nijni pour un combat plus musclé.  
\- Arrête de retenir tes coups, lui reprocha-t-elle au bout de cinq minutes, galvanisée par son duel contre Bergmal. C'est pas comme ça que je vais progresser !  
\- Comme tu voudrrras...  
  
Elle vit venir l'épée et tenta de bloquer le coup, mais Nijni avait tellement de force qu'elle n'y parvint pas, et elle se prit les deux lames entrecroisées sur l'épaule. Elle repoussa l'arme de son adversaire et le frappa vivement à la taille. Il riposta en lui balançant une frappe assommante en plein sur le casque, et elle perdit brièvement connaissance, s'écroulant sur le sol. Reprenant ses esprits, elle sentit que quelqu'un tentait de lui faire boire une potion.  
\- Je suis désolé Xi... s'excusa Nijni, j'y ai été un peu forrrt...  
\- Donc tu te retenais vraiment ?  
  
Ils rirent ensemble, si bien que la jeune fille s'étouffa avec la potion de soin. Elle n'avait pas fini de s'entraîner si elle voulait arriver au même niveau que lui.  
Durant tout le mois d'août, Xi travailla dur pour atteindre cet objectif. Il faisait très chaud, mais elle tenait bon. Les soirs et les week-ends, Nijni avait accepté de l'aider à développer sa force de frappe, en échange de quoi elle lui montrait comment devenir plus rapide. Plus aucune mission externe ne tombait, la Bête rôdait toujours et la jeune fille n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Axirafale. Elle commençait à tourner en rond, enfermée dans la guilde depuis trop longtemps.  
Un samedi, après sa séance de musculation avec son camarade, Xi partit pour Prontera et se rendit directement à la cathédrale. Le Grand Prêtre était absent, et l'acolyte qu'elle interrogea ne savait rien de ce qui se passait à Morroc. Au château, les croisés lui apprirent que Kijax n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'il avait fini sa mission à Aldebaran, mais que c'était habituel avec lui. Faisant un tour au marché, elle se retourna quand quelqu'un l'appela :  
\- Xi ! Heho !  
\- Salut Ana ! Ca marche les affaires ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'étalage de l'alchimiste.  
\- Faut bien avouer que c'est pas terrible, je n'arrive plus à me fournir en tiges de mandragore, et mes stocks sont presque épuisés...  
\- La Bête n'a toujours pas été abattue, et elle a fait de nouvelles victimes parmi les mercenaires qui ont tenté de la traquer. Chez nous aussi ça craint, plus personne ne dépose de mission à la guilde, se désola la jeune épéiste.  
\- En tout cas , la compagnie Kafra ne manque pas de travail... Je peux te laisser une mission à déposer chez les épéistes ? Ca m'évitera d'y aller.  
\- Bien sûr ! C'est quoi ?  
\- Toujours la même chose, pour les tiges de mandragore.  
\- 10 000 zenys le kilo ? s'exclama Xi en prenant le papier.  
\- J'en ai vraiment besoin, même à ce prix je ne suis pas sure d'en avoir.  
  
Un peu plus tard, l'épéiste passa voir Madame Rose. La patronne semblait très fatiguée, aussi Xi lui proposa-t-elle son aide.  
\- Ah comme tu es gentille, j'aimerais trouver quelqu'un qui travaille aussi bien que toi pour m'aider à tenir mon auberge.  
\- Pourquoi vous ne mettriez pas une annonce ? Je peux vous aider à l'écrire. Si vous êtes d'accord, je vais rester jusqu'à demain pour faire le ménage, comme ça vous pourrez vous reposer.  
  
Elle prépara et servit le repas du soir aux clients, et le lendemain nettoya toutes les chambres. Elle ne rentra que tard à Izlude, et accrocha le petit papier portant la mission d'Ana sur le tableau avant de monter se coucher. 


	25. Chapter 25

Le premier lundi de septembre, Erik le Maître de guilde accueillit les élèves dans la cour d'entraînement.  
\- Bonjour à tous, ce matin votre professeur fait passer les tests d'entrée aux nouvelles recrues. Je vais en profiter pour évaluer vos progrès.  
  
Chacun leur tour, les dix recrues vinrent combattre le Maître qui leur fit reprendre toutes les techniques qu’ils avaient étudiées, leur infligeant une bonne correction quand ils se trompaient. Xi vit Broderick se débattre plus que se battre, et Nijni faire une démonstration de force en brisant son épée en bois sur celle d'Erik, puis se fut son tour. Elle se prépara au combat, guettant un signe chez son adversaire qui l'aiderait à deviner ses intentions. Percevant un infime mouvement dans le regard du Maître, elle para une attaque et tenta une riposte rapide, qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection maintenant. Il la bloqua, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Leurs lames s'entrechoquaient sans jamais atteindre leur but. Avec un signe de tête, il cessa le combat, et passa au suivant.  
\- Trrrès imprrressionnant... lui chuchota Nijni alors qu'elle retournait à sa place  
\- Merci, c'est surtout grâce à mon professeur personnel, répondit-elle à voix basse en lui tapotant le bras.  
  
Une fois tous les élèves évalués, le Maître disposa plusieurs mannequins en cercle, au centre de la cour, et les appela un par un, leur demandant de lancer une frappe de feu. Même Broderick parvint à lancer quelques flammes, peu convaincantes, mais pour quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à user de magie, s'était déjà beaucoup. Le Maître fit passer Xi en dernier et demanda aux autres de reculer jusqu'au mur de la guilde. Elle se plaça au milieu des cibles, imagina être cernée d’ennemis, et hurla “Percute Ignis !” en plantant son épée à ses pieds. La déflagration fit roussir même la barbe d'Erik, qui se tenait juste devant les élèves.  
Regardant les mannequins enflammés, projetés au sol à presque dix mètres d’elle, Xi entendit soudain une clameur derrière elle. Le Maître et tous ses camarades, sauf Lyn, l’applaudissaient et sifflaient. Gênée, elle piétina quelques flammèches, fuyant leurs regards.  
\- Je n’avais pas vu une telle puissance depuis bien des années, lança le Maître en revenant vers elle. Bien, épéistes Nijni, Lyn, Zemphis et Xi, vous passez en classe A, vous maîtrisez suffisamment toutes les techniques nécessaires, et même plus, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil aux pauvres mannequins. Pour ceux d’entre vous qui sont encore classe C, vous passez en B, mais je suppose que votre professeur vous a déjà mis au courant ce matin.  
  
Indy, Broderick, Gred et Quevyn acquiescèrent. Le Maître leur laissa quartier libre pour le reste de la matinée, leur donnant rendez-vous un peu plus tard à la cantine. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans le bâtiment, les épéistes se regroupèrent pour discuter de la matinée, se félicitant ou se désolant de leurs prestations. Mais c'était bien Xi la plus heureuse, en six mois seulement elle était passée classe A !  
A midi, le professeur leur présenta les nouvelles recrues, en tout six garçons âgés d’une quinzaine d’années. Il ne devait pas y avoir souvent de filles, c’était probablement pour cette raison que le dortoir ne pouvait en accueillir que trois.  
Le jeudi suivant, alors qu'elle rentrait à Izlude après une mission à Culvert avec quatre de ses camarades, Indy vînt à sa rencontre.  
\- Il y a un ordre de mission pour Morroc ! Va vite voir le tableau !  
  
Reconnaissante et pleine d'espoir, Xi se rendit dans le hall en courant. Sur le papier, un marchand requerrait une escorte de deux épéistes pour se rendre de Prontera à Morroc, rester une journée sur place et rentrer. La mission était estampillée classe A et payée 50 000 zenys, pour une durée d'une semaine. Elle s’inscrivit immédiatement, priant pour que la deuxième personne qui postulerait ne soit pas Lyn. Une semaine avec elle, ça serait un véritable enfer.  
\- Je t’aurai bien accompagnée, dit tristement Indy, mais je ne suis pas encore classe A.  
\- Moi j’y vais, dit Nijni à l’épéiste confirmé qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. C’est vrrraiment bien payé, même parrrtagé en deux.  
\- Comme c’est émouvant Xi, tu vas enfin retrouver ta petite aco ! dit Lyn en regardant à son tour le tableau. Quelle tête elle va faire quand elle va voir que tu l’as remplacée… dit-elle en jaugeant du regard l’épéiste d’Einbroch à la musculature impressionnante.  
\- Mais c’est quoi ton problème, se fâchât Indy, pourquoi tu t’en prends toujours à elle ? T’es jalouse ?  
\- Toi le nain je t’ai pas parlé, le remballa la jolie blonde avec sa moue dédaigneuse habituelle.  
\- Y a que moi qui ai le droit de le traiter de nain, intervint Kilmar en se plaçant entre elle et Indy. J’en ai rien à faire que tu sois une fille, si tu continues à l’insulter…  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda d’une voix forte le Maître de guilde qui venait d’arriver.  
  
Lyn tourna les talons sans rien dire et monta au dortoir. Les autres allèrent à la cantine, bredouillant de vagues explications au Maître. Xi n’allait pas laisser cette peste gâcher sa joie de revoir Axirafale. Elle mangea de bon appétit, plaisantant avec ses camarades. Après le repas elle se rendit au chenil pour promener un peu Rock. Elle lui donna un beau morceau de sanglier et s’apprêta à monter au dortoir quand Nijni l’interpella.  
\- Rrrendez-vous demain à l’aube à Prrronterrra sud.  
\- Entendu. A demain alors !  
  
Poussant la porte du deuxième étage, Xi trouva Laurasia en train de faire ses bagages.  
\- Tu t’en vas ?  
\- Oui, je me sens prête. Je vais à la Chevalerie, ils m’ont déjà acceptée. On se reverra sûrement bientôt, Xi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Bonne chance pour ton voyage à Morroc, fais attention à toi, il parait que ça craint là-bas en ce moment.  
  
Xi lui retourna son sourire et lui souhaita également bonne chance. Laurasia sortit, et Xi resta plantée derrière la porte. Un jour prochain, elle aussi quitterait cette guilde. Maintenant, elle et Lyn se retrouvaient seules, sans médiateur entre elles. A sa grande surprise cependant, la blonde se contenta de s’allonger sur son lit. Croisant les mains sous sa tête, elle lui demanda :  
\- Comment tu t’y prends Xi ?  
\- Pour faire quoi ?  
\- Tu es super forte. Tu viens d'un village d’archers, tu n'as pas fait l'école de préparation d'épéistes, et malgré ça tu progresses plus vite que moi. Et surtout, comment tu as pu te mettre Nijni dans la poche ? Ce type est un véritable iceberg, je croyais qu’il avait fait vœu de chasteté. Vu comme il te regarde, ça ne doit pas être le cas.  
\- Hein ? Tu dis n’importe quoi… dit Xi qui sentit ses joues devenir écarlates.  
\- Ouais c'est ça, fais l'innocente. Tu leur tournes la tête, Indy, Bergmal, même si c’est moi qui l’ai eu finalement, dit-elle avec un petit rire satisfait, Quevyn et maintenant Nijni. Il me plait bien à moi, il est tellement musclé…  
\- Stop, je me lève tôt demain, je vais me coucher.  
\- T’es toute rouge, je te choque ? Ah les pucelles, toutes les mêmes. Profite un peu de la vie !  
  
Xi ne répondit pas. Elle fit sa toilette, mais ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers le jeune homme de ses visions. Elle se passa le visage à l’eau froide, essayant d’atténuer le feu de ses joues. Profiter de la vie ? Ça n’était pas son objectif. Ses rêves bloquaient complètement sa projection dans le futur. Tant qu’elle n’aurait pas résolu ce mystère, elle devrait se contenter de la route qui menait à la chevalerie, car c'était sa seule certitude. 


	26. Chapter 26

Xi se leva bien avant le soleil. Elle enfila son armure, attacha sa ceinture avec son épée autour de sa taille, mit son casque sur sa tête et prit son sac qu’elle avait préparé la veille. Elle récupéra un Rock encore à moitié endormi au chenil, puis passa dans le hall voir si Nijni était déjà là. Il l’attendait, tenant deux pommes. La voyant arriver, il lui en lança une qu’elle rattrapa d'une seule main. Est-ce qu’il avait remarqué qu’elle ne prenait que ça au petit déjeuner ? Ou était-ce le hasard, simplement parce que c’était pratique pour manger sur la route ? Elle le salua et le remercia, et ils partirent pour Prontera, alors que la luminosité augmentait doucement, bien avant que les rayons du soleil ne percent au dessus de la forêt. Pour ne pas regarder son compagnon, Xi observait Rock qui taquinait quelques porings le long du chemin. Bizarrement elle se sentait mal à l’aise en présence de Nijni, depuis que Lyn lui avait dit qu'il semblait intéressé par elle. Indy passait encore, elle s’en doutait un peu, mais c'était un gamin beaucoup trop immature à son goût. Bergmal et Quevyn semblaient concourir pour celui des deux qui aurait le plus d’aventures, ce n’était donc pas des références. Nijni, en revanche, n’avait pas succombé au charme de la blonde. Pourquoi donc cela serait le cas pour elle-même ? Et puis il avait trois ans de plus, ça l’effrayait un peu, elle qui n’avait jamais eu de petit ami. Il n’avait probablement pas les mêmes attentes qu’elle. Elle se sentit rougir de nouveau et resserra sa cape de voyage autour de son col pour cacher un peu ses joues. Nijni ne parlait pas, mais c’était habituel avec lui.  
Bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte Sud de Prontera. Leur employeur était déjà là, c'était un jeune homme de la même tranche d'âge qu'eux, avec une petite charrette à bras contenant probablement sa marchandise. Ces cheveux mi-long étaient d'une étrange teinte métallique, entre le brun et le gris. Xi et Nijni se présentèrent.  
\- Bonjour épéistes, je suis le marchand Yojimbo d’Alberta. Je sais que les voyages pour Morroc sont suspendus actuellement, mais j’ai vraiment besoin d’y aller.  
\- Il n’y a aucun prrroblème, nous sommes volontairrres. A ce prrrix je vous emmène jusqu’à Comodo si vous voulez, proposa Nijni.  
\- Merci, Morroc ça me suffira, répondit le marchand en souriant. Mais je m’en souviendrai !  
\- Monsieur, commença Xi…  
\- Appelez-moi Yojimbo, s'il vous plait.  
\- D’accord Yojimbo. Pourquoi faites-vous appel à nous ? Pour le même prix vous ne pouviez pas vous payer une téléportation ?  
\- Malheureusement les téléportations sont interdites pour Morroc, à cause de leur petit problème de momies…  
  
Xi doutait fort qu’il s’agisse d’un “petit problème”. L’arrêt des téléportations signifiait que même la ville n’était plus un lieu sûr. Ayant un long voyage devant eux, ils se mirent en route. La jeune fille regretta une fois encore l’absence de son amie acolyte qui leur aurait fait gagner un précieux temps avec sa prière d’agilité. Yojimbo, qui devait tirer sa charrette, marchait plus lentement qu’eux et les épéistes durent calquer leur allure sur la sienne. Ils traversèrent les plaines herbeuses de Prontera puis arrivèrent aux portes du désert.  
\- C’est donc ça le Déserrrt de Sogrrrat ? demanda Nijni, qui transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes.  
\- Ce n’est que le début. Une fois dedans il n’y a que du sable à perte de vue. J'espère que vous avez bien rempli vos gourdes, dit Xi.  
\- Il fait vrrraiment trrrès chaud…  
  
Il retira sa chemise en toile, dévoilant des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Si Lyn était là, elle baverait sûrement, se dit la jeune fille, sentant qu’elle aussi prenait chaud, et pas seulement à cause du désert.  
\- Fermez la bouche, Xi, dit Yojimbo sur un ton pas du tout discret.  
  
Nijni sourit en coin tandis que Xi plongeait dans son sac pour vérifier ses réserves d’eau. Elle voulait juste disparaître sous une montagne de sable.  
\- Hum, j’ai étudié la route avant de partir, dit-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance. Je propose que nous marchions encore jusqu’à la première bande rocheuse que l’on voit au loin et que nous y établissions notre campement pour la nuit. Il n’y a pas de créature dangereuse pour nous dans le coin.  
  
Partant devant avec Rock, les deux jeunes hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas. Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent vers les rochers avant la tombée de la nuit. Xi alluma un feu et Nijni ramena deux oiseaux qu’il avait attrapés un peu plus loin. Ils les firent cuire à la broche, et elle en mangea un avec son loup, les deux jeunes hommes se partageant le second. S'apprêtant à dormir, elle se roula dans sa cape avec Rock blotti contre elle, comme à leur habitude quand ils partaient en expédition. Les nuits dans le désert étaient très froides, et Nijni dût se faire prêter une couverture par le marchand.  
Le lendemain, Xi avait prévu de traverser la zone où se trouvait l’entrée de la fourmilière, il fallait donc se méfier des scorpions. Yojimbo faillit mettre le pied sur l’un d’entre eux, caché dans le sable. Nijni planta son épée dans la carapace du monstre. Il tenta de lui écraser la tête pour l’achever, mais la bête releva la queue et lui planta son dard venimeux dans le pied. Hurlant de douleur, il arracha sa lame du dos du scorpion et lui replanta dans la tête, tranchant sa queue en même temps. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable et arracha l'appendice de sa botte. L’aiguillon en avait transpercé le cuir pourtant épais.  
\- Enlève ta botte, dit Xi en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d’herbes médicinales.  
\- C’est rrrien, ça fait mal mais ça va passer !  
\- Dis pas n’importe quoi ! Nous devons agir très vite, ce venin est puissant, et je n’ai rien pour te guérir ! Je vais te faire un cataplasme avec des herbes, ça ralentira le poison. Normalement tu devrais t’allonger et attendre les secours, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter ici.  
  
Tout en bandant le pied de Nijni, Xi réfléchissait à la meilleure solution possible. Ils se trouvaient à mi-chemin de Prontera et de Morroc, inutile donc de faire demi-tour. Si seulement Axirafale était là, un acolyte saurait soigner facilement cette blessure. Il restait environ une journée et demi de marche jusqu’à Morroc, comment déplacer Nijni sur une telle distance en le faisant marcher le moins possible ?  
\- Yojimbo, est-ce qu’on pourrait l'asseoir dans votre charrette ? Je la tirerai. Je peux mettre quelques objets volumineux dans mon sac de voyage.  
\- Ca va Xi, je peux marrrcher, dit Nijni en essayant de se lever.  
\- Tu restes assis ! Plus tu bougeras, plus le venin se répandra vite dans ton corps ! La douleur c’est rien à côté de ce qui t’attends si tu ne m’écoutes pas ! lui hurla-t-elle, se retenant à grand peine de paniquer.  
  
Yojimbo vidait déjà une partie de son matériel. Il mit dans le sac de Xi deux cottes de mailles et plusieurs haches. Elle remit son sac sur ses épaules, il était horriblement lourd mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Avec le marchand, elle aida Nijni à se relever et l’installa dans la charrette. Lorsqu’elle voulut prendre les bras de l’engin, Yojimbo refusa.  
\- C’est bon, je m’en charge. Surveillez que votre ami ne tombe pas, c’est pas évident de rouler dans le sable, même avec le bon sortilège d’amortissement dont bénéficient les roues.  
  
Reconnaissante, Xi envoya Rock en éclaireur devant leur petit convoi et ferma la marche. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il faisait très chaud. Nijni commençait à avoir de la fièvre et ses membres tremblaient par moment. Très inquiète pour lui, Xi fit accélérer le pas malgré le poids de son sac. Yojimbo et elle firent une courte pause en début de soirée, mais se remirent vite en route, après avoir bu une potion de réveil chacun. Ils marchèrent toute la nuit, et au petit matin Morroc était en vue. Un grand mur d’enceinte encadrait la ville des sables, devant une haute pyramide. Apercevant des gardes à l’entrée, Xi les appela :  
\- Ohé gardes de Morroc ! La ville est-elle sure ? Nous avons un blessé qui nécessite des soins immédiats !  
  
Elle toussa, la bouche sèche d’avoir marché si longtemps dans le désert. Les gardes lui avaient répondu quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas compris, mais l’un d’entre eux était rentré dans la ville. Le temps que les trois voyageurs arrivent, il était revenu avec une acolyte. Rock fit la fête à la nouvelle venue, et Xi eu de la peine à reconnaître Axirafale, tant ses vêtements étaient sales et son visage creusé par la fatigue.  
\- Xi ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- On verra ça plus tard ! Piqûre de scorpion, il y a presque vingt-quatre heures, articula-t-elle difficilement, montrant Nijni de la tête. 


	27. Chapter 27

Axirafale évalua la situation et les amena dans une petite maison proche de l’entrée de la ville, transformée en hôpital d’urgence si on pouvait en juger par les meubles repoussés contre les murs et remplacés par des couchettes au sol. Yojimbo et Xi allongèrent Nijni sur l’une d’elles et l’acolyte s’agenouilla près de lui. Elle défit le bandage, retira le cataplasme d’herbes médicinales, dévoilant le pied gonflé et rouge du blessé. Positionnant ses mains au dessus de la blessure, elle ferma les yeux et récita une prière à voix basse. Xi vit le pied de son camarade reprendre une taille et une couleur normale, puis même la marque de la piqûre disparut.  
\- Tu ressens encore des douleurs ? demanda-t-elle à Nijni.  
\- Non plus rrrien, je te rrremerrrcie, acolyte.  
\- Il y a une table de toilette derrière ce petit rideau, lui indiqua Axirafale, si tu veux te rafraîchir un peu.  
  
La remerciant de nouveau, il se leva, toujours un peu tremblant mais avec une bien meilleure mine.  
\- C’était tout juste Xi, quelques heures de plus et il aurait perdu sa jambe, voir pire…  
\- Merci Axirafale. Cette traversée du désert ne s’est pas passée pour le mieux. Je te présente le marchand Yojimbo, que Nijni et moi devions escorter jusqu’ici. J’ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Je me faisais beaucoup de soucis tu sais. Cela fait plus de trois mois que je suis sans nouvelle de toi !  
\- Je sais, je suis désolée mais toutes les caravanes et les téléportations ont été suspendues, je ne pouvais pas t’envoyer de lettre. Vous m’avez tous les trois l’air épuisés, pardon tous les quatre, ajouta Axirafale en caressant Rock. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu et nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. J’ai encore beaucoup de travail.  
  
Elle les conduisit dans une autre maison proche de l’hôpital. Il y avait de l’eau et de la nourriture, ainsi que des lits à l’étage. N’ayant plus la force de parler, les voyageurs mangèrent un peu et allèrent se coucher. Xi rêva de l’ennemi invisible qu’elle combattait dans les flammes violettes, et se réveilla en hurlant quand il lui planta son épée dans le ventre. Nijni était à son chevet quand elle reprit pied dans la réalité. Elle décolla ses mains de son ventre, constatant machinalement qu’il n’y avait pas de sang.  
\- Ca va c’est rien, juste un cauchemar, expliqua-t-elle à Nijni, en réponse à sa question muette. C’est quelle heure ? Yojimbo n’est plus là ?  
\- Le soleil se couche. Le marrrchand ne doit pas êtrrre loin. Xi, je voulais te prrroposer quelque chose, tu sais pourrr tes chauves-sourrris rrrouges. Tu cherrrrches toujourrrs des ailes ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Ma cousine se marrrie le dix-huit novembrrre. Nous avons un prrrêtrrre dans la famille, il doit venirrr me cherrrcher parrr porrrtail. Acceptes d’êtrre ma cavalièrrre le samedi soirrr, et dimanche je t’emmène chasser dans les mines.  
\- Ta cavalière ? demanda Xi sans comprendre.  
\- Oui tu sais, pourrr aller à la cérrrémonie, manger et danser toute la nuit. Fairrre la fête.  
\- Oh, oui bien sûr, c’est d’accord ! Mais je ne sais pas du tout danser…  
\- Hahaha ! Ca n’a pas d’imporrrtance, connaissant ma cousine, ça ne serrra pas que de la valse !  
  
Xi perçut la voix d’Axirafale venant du rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit, suivie de Nijni. L'acolyte prenait son dîner avec Yojimbo et tous deux étaient en grande discussion.  
\- Bonsoir Xi ! Bien dormi ? la salua-t-elle.  
\- J’en avais besoin, après avoir marché tout le jour et la nuit… Alors, cette invasion des momies ?  
\- J’expliquais justement à Yojimbo qu’après les avoir repoussées dans la pyramide, les prêtres ont condamné temporairement l’entrée en créant un sanctuaire. Aucune créature mort-vivante ou démoniaque ne peut le traverser. Malheureusement ce n’est qu’une solution temporaire, ils se relaient pour le maintenir actif. Un seul moment d'inattention et l'invasion recommence... Je ne peux pas les aider pour ça, alors je suis confinée aux soins des blessés. Le Conseil de la ville cherche une solution plus efficace sur le long terme, mais ils n’ont pas beaucoup avancé pour l’instant. Une simple barrière physique est inefficace.  
  
Axirafale soupira et continua de manger, avachie sur le banc. Xi vint s’assoir à côté d’elle et Nijni s’installa en face. Au bout d’un moment, Yojimbo demanda si la taverne était toujours ouverte. En riant, l’acolyte répondit affirmativement. Si même la taverne fermait, alors la ville était perdue. Ils devraient quand même faire attention, les momies arrivaient encore à sortir par moment. Le marchand embarqua Nijni avec lui pour boire un verre “entre hommes”, puisque les jeunes filles refusaient de se joindre à eux. Enfin seules, Xi raconta à son amie que c’était une Walkyrie qui l’avait déposée bébé à l’orphelinat, et comment elle s’était retrouvée à faire cette quête étrange pour Sire Andrew.  
\- Et le Grand Prêtre ne t’a rien dit de plus ? s’étonna Axirafale.  
\- Non… Pourquoi, tu sais quelque chose ?  
\- J’ai lu des choses sur les Walkyries. Mais ce sont surtout des légendes. Elles viennent chercher les âmes des guerriers tombés au combat et les conduisent au Walhalla.  
\- Tu penses qu’elle aurait pu me trouver sur un champ de bataille ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je ferais quelques recherches quand je rentrerai. Sinon tu disais que tu en étais où de ta liste ?  
\- J’ai déjà les crinières de sanglier, les emblèmes d'orc et les flacons de poussière de mite, il me manque les langues de reptile, les moustaches de pixies et les ailes de chauve-souris rouges, énuméra Xi en consultant son papier. Pour les deux derniers je pense les trouver dans les mines d’Einbroch, j’avais noté que les pixies vivaient aussi dans les mines.  
\- Tu vas à Einbroch ? C’est pas un peu loin ? s’étonna Axirafale.  
  
Xi lui raconta comment Nijni l’avait invitée. C’était très gentil de sa part, cela lui ferait gagner un temps précieux.  
\- Ah c’est de là que vient son accent ! C’est sérieux entre Nijni et toi ?  
\- Comment ça, sérieux ? On ne sort pas ensemble !  
\- Ah excuse moi, c’est à dire, vu comme il te dévore du regard, j’ai cru que…  
\- Mais il ne me dévore pas du regard !  
\- Soit tu es aveugle, soit tu penses trop à tes visions. Écoute, pour ton épéiste aux yeux noirs...  
\- Chevalier.  
\- Ah, tu l'as revu ?  
\- Oui, quand j'étais à Aldebaran... commença Xi, sans s'étendre d'avantage.  
\- Sincèrement je ne crois pas que tu le trouveras. Tu vas gâcher ta vie pour des chimères. Excuse moi, je ne veux pas te blesser. Je suis épuisée et je manque de tact. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis très heureuse que tu sois là, tu m’as beaucoup manquée tu sais !  
  
Axirafale se leva, serra Xi dans ses bras et monta à l’étage. L’épéiste resta plantée sur le banc, les coudes sur la table soutenant sa tête qui était trop pleine de pensées. Elle se repassa en boucle les paroles de son amie, se demandant si elle pourrait réussir à oublier le chevalier de ses visions. Et s’il n’existait pas ? Elle laisserait passer sa chance avec Nijni, qui était tellement attentionné avec elle ces derniers temps. Elle alla se coucher également, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil, entre sa nuit décalée et le tourbillon de ses pensées. Elle avait bien dû finir par s’endormir, car quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes ronflaient dans leurs lits. Axirafale descendait l’escalier en silence, c’était probablement elle qui l’avait réveillée. Xi la rejoignit et elles déjeunèrent ensemble.  
\- Je suppose que tu vas vouloir chasser des frilldoras aujourd’hui ? Pour avoir tes langues de reptile. Ces bêtes là se mangent tu sais, je dirais pas non à un peu de viande.  
\- On m’a dit qu'ils se chassent au Ruwach. C’est un pouvoir d’acolyte ?  
\- Oui, c’est la petite boule de lumière bleue dont je me suis servie pour éclairer les tunnels lors de notre expédition dans la fourmilière. Elle ne fait pas qu’éclairer, elle révèle les ennemis cachés, et les frilldoras ont un excellent camouflage. Je vais voir si je peux me faire remplacer ce matin à l’hôpital, je reviens d'ici dix minutes.  
  
Xi reprit une pomme et lança un quignon de pain à Rock. Lui aussi aurait bien besoin de viande. Axirafale revint rapidement, et elle conduisit son amie vers une zone où elles pourraient trouver des lézards.  
\- Nous devons nous méfier, lui expliqua-t-elle en invoquant sa petite boule de lumière bleue. Ils ont tendance à nous sauter dessus sans qu’on les voit venir.  
  
Rock, qui était parti devant, couina d’un coup, et Axirafale se précipita, dirigeant la lumière vers lui. Quand elle l’éclaira, un étrange lézard apparut, à peine plus gros que le jeune loup, avec une grande collerette déployée. Xi tua le reptile à coups d'épée puis vérifia l’état de Rock. Il avait une vilaine plaie au museau, mais l’acolyte le soigna rapidement.  
\- Ah comme vous m’avez manqué, toi et tes soins !  
\- Elle est sympa ta nouvelle lame. Elle ressemble moins à un cure-dent que la précédente ! se moqua gentiment Axirafale.  
  
Elles se tirèrent la langue et rirent de bon cœur. Vers midi, elles rentrèrent à Morroc, chargées de cadavres de frilldoras. Elles entrèrent dans la petite maison qu’occupait Axirafale pour dépecer et cuisiner les reptiles. Les garçons descendirent à ce moment là, un peu débraillés et mal réveillés.  
\- Je me rappelais pas à quel point ça tapait derrière les oreilles l’alcool local, râla Yojimbo. C’est quoi ces trucs là ? dit-il en montrant les frilldoras.  
\- Le repas de midi. Tiens prends un couteau et aide nous à les vider, dit Axirafale en lui tendant un ustensile.  
\- Vous vous tutoyez ? s’étonna Xi.  
\- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Tu le vouvoies ce pauvre petit marchand qui tient pas deux verres de gnôle artisanale ?  
  
Xi jeta un oeil à Nijni, qui ne disait rien mais semblait dans le même état que son compagnon de soirée. Toujours sans un mot, il prit lui aussi un couteau et commença à découper les lézards.  
\- J’ai besoin des langues s’il vous plait, enfin s’il te plait, Yojimbo, si tu me permets de te tutoyer parce que quand même, tu restes mon employeur.  
\- Si y a que ça qui te gène, je te payerai pas, dit le marchand en riant. C’est vraiment dégueu ces trucs, comment vous faites ? Et ça pue grave…  
\- Nous avons discuté hierrr soirrr. J'ai rrrenoncé à mon salairrre, je vous ai tous mis en danger et Yojimbo et toi m'avez sauvé la vie, s’excusa Nijni.  
\- Je te filerai quand même une bonne hache, mon pote.  
\- Moi aussi je me fiche du salaire, avoua Xi. Enfin, j’aurais bien aimé me payer une armure avec, mais ce que je voulais surtout c’était venir voir si tu allais bien, Axirafale.  
\- J’aime négocier avec vous, épéistes. Je peux te proposer une cotte de maille, Xi ? J'en ai une petite sans manche ni cagoule, elle devrait t'aller vu que tu n'es pas très grande.  
\- Ça me conviendrait parfaitement ! Mais est-ce que ça ne vaut pas plus que la récompense que tu nous as proposée ? répondit-elle en se rappelant les prix pratiqués dans les armureries.  
\- T'inquiète, je les paie pas au prix affiché en magasin, dit le marchand avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Vous restez combien de temps ? demanda Axirafale.  
\- Nous avons prévu de rentrer pour vendredi, il faudrait que nous partions demain ou après-demain, dit Xi.  
\- Quel dommage que toutes nos gemmes bleues passent dans le sanctuaire ! J’aurais pu vous ouvrir un portail pour Prontera, ça vous aurait évité de faire de la route et vous m'auriez tenu compagnie plus longtemps…  
\- J’en ai plein des gemmes bleues, intervint Yojimbo. Je suis venu exprès pour ça. Bon ben, on reste jusqu’à vendredi alors.  
  
Avec des cris de joie, les deux jeunes filles remercièrent le marchand. Ils finirent de préparer le repas et pendant que les reptiles mijotaient, Xi raya discrètement les “- 5 langues de reptile” de sa liste. Après manger, Axirafale conduisit Yojimbo à la pyramide, où les prêtres maintenaient actif le sanctuaire, pour qu’il leur livre les gemmes bleues. Xi sortit se promener un peu avec Rock, laissant seul Nijni, qui ne semblait pas s’être encore remis de son expédition à la taverne. Elle parcourut les rues désertes de Morroc, la plupart des habitants ayant fui ou se terrant chez eux. Le sable commençait à recouvrir les pavés, sauf dans la rue principale où le passage quotidien des prêtres l'empêchait de s'entasser. De nombreuses traces de lutte étaient encore visibles sur les murs des maisons de pierre jaune, des dizaines de tentes abandonnées par des marchands étaient lacérées, leurs étalages vides renversés sur le sol.  
Au centre de la ville se trouvait un magnifique palais, encadré par deux grands bassins. C’était une oasis au milieu du désert, et Xi fut émerveillée par ce spectacle. Elle s’assit au bord de l’eau à l’ombre d’un palmier avec Rock et se détendit. Trop d’émotions ces derniers temps, elle avait besoin de souffler un peu. Tandis que ses pensées oscillaient entre le chevalier aux yeux noirs, inaccessible, et Nijni, bien réel, elle aperçut Axirafale et Yojimbo qui revenaient de la pyramide. Plissant les yeux, elle vit qu’ils se tenaient par la main. Ils n’avaient pas perdu de temps… Xi avait remarqué que son amie n’était plus la jeune fille timide qu’elle avait sauvée des cafards il y avait quelques mois à peine. Son dur labeur ici l’avait métamorphosée, elle était devenue plus adulte. L'épéiste se sentit un peu triste, et sans doute un peu jalouse aussi. Elle se ressaisit, ce n’était pas bien de penser ainsi, si Axirafale était heureuse, elle devait être contente pour elle. Se relevant, elle continua à errer dans la ville, mais elle s’ennuya vite et décida d’aller voir du côté de l’hôpital si elle pouvait se rendre utile. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un homme étrange tout de noir vêtu, au visage plongé dans l'ombre de son turban, qui se rendait manifestement au palais.  
Un prêtre lui ouvrit la porte quand elle frappa, lui demandant si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.  
\- C'est plutôt moi qui venait vous offrir mes services, si je peux vous aider.  
\- L'hôpital sert de centre de ravitaillement pour les habitants qui sont restés, vous pouvez aller chercher de l'eau si vous ne craignez pas les momies. Vous êtes l'amie d'Axirafale ?  
\- Oui. Elle n'est pas ici ?  
\- Elle est partie chercher à manger avec le marchand que vous avez escorté jusqu'ici.  
  
Xi prit les seaux que lui tendait le prêtre et se rendit jusqu'à la fontaine vers le palais pour les remplir. Elle fit plusieurs trajets pour remplir les grosses jarres de l'hôpital. Alors que le soleil se couchait, elle commençait à fatiguer. Attendant que les seaux se remplissent, un bruit de pas lui fit lever la tête. Une momie marchait vers elle, son corps mal recouvert par de vieux bandages laissant apparaître un corps squelettique. L'épéiste dégaina, prête pour le combat. Surgissant de l'ombre, l'homme en noir qu'elle avait vu plus tôt surgit derrière la créature et lui trancha la gorge avec un poignard. Il siffla et deux hommes habillés comme lui émergèrent des ombres, soulevant la momie et l'emmenant avec eux. Il fit un signe de tête à Xi, puis disparut dans la nuit.  
\- Hé bien mon enfant, vous êtes bien blanche, lui dit le prêtre quand elle rentra.  
\- J'ai vu une momie, mais un homme en noir l'a tuée avant qu'elle ne m'attaque.  
\- Je vois. Vous avez eu de la chance. Il ne fait pas bon de traîner dehors, surtout quand il fait nuit.  
\- Qui était cet homme ? Vous le connaissez ?  
\- Oui, c'est une des personnes les plus puissantes de Morroc. Mais si on le peut, il vaut mieux éviter de croiser son chemin. Il revenait probablement du Conseil. Nous ne trouvons pas comment faire pour empêcher les momies de sortir de la pyramide.  
\- D'après les légendes de mon village, il s'est produit une situation semblable à Payon, il y a très longtemps. Les prêtres et les magiciens se sont alliés et ont réussi à sceller le démon au fin fond des grottes.  
\- Avec les magiciens ? Ca peut être une piste à explorer, j'en parlerai demain avec les autres prêtres. En tout les cas, je vous remercie pour votre aide aujourd'hui.  
  
Xi rentra, exténuée, et retrouva ses compagnons. Nijni semblait aller mieux et proposa de retourner tous ensemble à la taverne. Elle accepta malgré la fatigue, et tous se retrouvèrent autour d’une choppe de bière, les jeunes hommes refusant poliment un verre de gnôle sous les rires du patron qui se rappelait bien de leur état la veille. Le nouveau couple restait discret, ce dont les remercia intérieurement Xi. Elle vida sa choppe un peu trop vite et commença à se sentir toute drôle. Elle était aussi très fatiguée, et elle s’endormit sur la table.  
La jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain dans la maison de Morroc, ne sachant trop comment elle y était arrivée. Sans crier gare, son estomac décida de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, et elle vomit copieusement par dessus le bord du lit.  
\- Quel agrrréable rrréveil, dit Nijni en se levant. C’est la prrremièrrre fois que tu buvais de l’alcool ?  
  
Xi acquiesça. Elle se leva et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer. Tandis qu’elle épongeait le sol, elle fut prise de nouvelles nausées. Nijni lui enleva le torchon des mains et prit le relais, l’envoyant à la table de toilette.  
\- Si juste une bierrrre te fait cet effet… On n’a qu’à mettrrre ça surrr le compte de la fatigue, hein ?  
\- Comment je suis arrivée jusqu’ici ? demanda-t-elle en s’aspergeant le visage d’eau froide.  
\- Je t’ai porrrtée. Tu t’es endorrrmie sur la table de la taverrrne, on n’a pas rrréussi à te rrréveiller.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s’excusa Xi, honteuse. Ca ne se reproduira pas.  
\- Rrrecouche-toi, je te laisse une bassine vide au cas où, je vais vider celle-là et je rrreviens.  
  
La jeune fille obéit, n’ayant pas de meilleure option. Elle s’assoupit de nouveau.  
  
_Elle marchait dans Morroc, mais la ville était bondée. Il y avait des marchands partout, avec un stand sous une tente ou bien portant un petit étalage en bandoulière. Elle tenait la main du chevalier aux longs cheveux blancs et elle sentait son cœur heureux, léger et débordant d’amour. Tournant la tête vers lui, elle plongea dans ses yeux noirs..._  
  
Elle se réveilla, mais c'était les yeux bleus de Nijni qui la regardaient. Il était assis sur le lit à côté du sien et l’observait.  
\- Ca va mieux ?  
\- Je crois, répondit Xi en se redressant, alors que la déception l’envahissait.  
\- Tu veux aller prrrendrrre un peu l’airrr ? Ca te ferrra du bien.  
\- Ouais, je vais promener Rock. Il est passé où d’ailleurs ?  
\- Ton amie l’a emmené avec elle, sinon il aurrrait fait ses besoins ici. Déjà que tu as vomi parrrtout…  
  
Honteuse, Xi alla ouvrir une fenêtre et vit que le soleil était déjà proche de son zénith. Laissant la chambre aérer, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, mais comme elle n’avait aucune envie de manger, elle décida de rejoindre Axirafale pour voir ce qu’elle pourrait faire cet après-midi pour l’aider. Posant la main sur le battant de la porte, elle se rappela qu’elle était sûrement très occupée avec Yojimbo, fit demi-tour et se laissa tomber sur le banc, avec un manque de motivation flagrant. Axirafale entra à ce moment là, avec Rock qui s'empressa de saluer sa maîtresse.  
\- Ca va mieux Xi ? Tiens, je t’ai apporté une infusion, ça te fera du bien.  
\- Merci, t’as pas plutôt une petite prière anti-gueule de bois ?  
\- Ah non, mais c’est une idée, je vais voir si je ne peux pas en inventer une, dit l’acolyte en riant. Le Conseil et les prêtres ont peut-être trouvé une solution pour contenir les momies dans la pyramide. Ils sont en grande délibération dans le palais. Si seulement ils pouvaient enfin régler le problème ! Qu’est-ce que j’aimerais rentrer à Prontera, je ne supporte plus tout ce sable, et cette insécurité permanente… Quoique ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que vous êtes là, j’ai moins besoins de courir partout. Merci d’avoir rempli les réserves d’eau d’ailleurs, Xi.  
\- De rien, faut bien que je me rende un peu utile, marmonna-t-elle.  
  
Pensant sans doute que le mal de tête de son amie était à l’origine de sa mauvaise humeur, Axirafale mangea un morceau puis retourna à l’hôpital. Nijni partit s’entraîner dehors avec sa nouvelle hache, laissant Xi seule. Quand même, il avait nettoyé son vomi ! Quelle honte, elle ne pourrait jamais s’en remettre… Maintenant, elle voyait bien qu’il avait des sentiments pour elle, et elle se sentait coupable de ne pas en avoir pour lui. Ou alors elle en avait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire l'impasse sur le jeune homme de ses visions. En vain elle tenta de dénouer l’écheveau de ses sentiments. Elle ruminait toujours quand Axirafale revint.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas Xi. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Tu as eu une nouvelle vision, c’est ça ?  
\- Oui, de mon chevalier, nous nous tenions par la main et nous promenions dans le marché de Morroc. Un peu comment toi et Yojimbo hier, en fait.  
\- Oh, tu nous as vus. C’est pour ça que tu boudes ?  
\- Je ne boude pas, je ne sais pas où j’en suis ! Et ces visions m’emmerdent ! Voilà, c’est dit. Elles me gâchent la vie. Mordiable ! Dès que je pense à Nijni je sens son regard, comme si je le trompais.  
  
Elle tapa du poing sur la table. Axirafale s’approcha d’elle doucement et lui dit :  
\- Je pense savoir d’où viennent tes visions, mais je n’en suis pas sure. Je dois en parler avec le Grand Prêtre et vérifier dans des livres. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l’instant. Je te demande de me faire confiance, Xi, et de patienter jusqu'à ce que je rentre à Prontera.  
\- Je suppose que je n’arriverais pas à te tirer les vers du nez. Tu peux au moins me dire si ça se soigne ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, non, je suis désolée, avoua l'acolyte avec un air abattu. Mais je chercherais, je te le promets.  
  
Le lendemain, Xi partit avec Rock chasser des pécos pécos. Ces oiseaux qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à tuer la première fois ne lui posaient plus aucun problème à présent, en un coup d'épée elle leur tranchait la tête. C'était par contre des proies imposantes, et elle ne pouvait en porter qu'un à la fois. Après deux trajets entre le désert et l'hôpital, Yojimbo l'accompagna avec sa charrette pour en récupérer encore trois.  
\- Cela suffira ? Je ramasserai bien quelques oeufs aussi, ça se conserve plus longtemps, proposa-t-il.  
\- Je m'en charge, rentre avec les pécos pécos, il faut vite les saigner, sinon ils seront immangeables.  
\- D'accord. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Je voudrais faire un cadeau à Axirafale, tu sais ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?  
\- Elle adore les livres. Tu vas partir ?  
\- Il le faut, j'aimerais rester avec elle, mais j'ai des obligations, professionnelles bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'épéiste froncer les sourcils.  
  
Jeudi soir, Axirafale, qui avait assisté au dernier Conseil, apporta une bonne nouvelle : les prêtres avaient trouvé comment sceller la pyramide.  
\- Demain je vous accompagnerai à Prontera pour exposer notre plan au Grand Prêtre et lui demander de fournir tout ce dont nous aurons besoin. Je ne pourrai pas rester, il faudra que je revienne à Morroc, mais j'espère que ma mission touche à sa fin. 


	28. Chapter 28

Les quatre jeunes gens émergèrent du portail devant la cathédrale de Prontera. Xi entraîna Nijni à l’écart pour laisser un peu d’intimité à Axirafale et Yojimbo. Elle vit son amie retenir ses larmes alors que le marchand lui faisait ses adieux. Il la serra dans ses bras et l’embrassa chastement dans les cheveux, puis il lui glissa un mot à l’oreille. Axirafale sourit et le laissa partir en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
L'épéiste retourna auprès de son amie.  
\- Bon courage pour la suite...  
\- Merci Xi, tu sais que c'est toi qui a mis les prêtres sur la voie, en racontant la légende de Payon ? En fouillant dans la bibliothèque du palais de Morroc, ils ont trouvé un exemplaire du conte, et ils pensent que le Grand Prêtre possède un ouvrage plus détaillé, c'est ce que je suis venue chercher.  
\- Tu me fais signe dès que tu rentres, hein ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Mais Xi... s'il venait à m'arriver quoi que ce soit, j'aimerai que tu ailles voir ma mère. Elle habite vers la porte Sud de la ville, dans un petit logement à côté du cimetière.  
\- Il ne t'arrivera rien. Aller file, tout Morroc compte sur toi !  
  
Elle regarda son amie disparaître dans la cathédrale. Son cœur se serra, quand la reverrait-elle ? Nijni posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pourrr elle, tout va bien se passer.  
  
Xi hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle décida de passer voir Madame Rose, laissant son camarade rentrer seul à la guilde.  
Poussant la porte de l’auberge, Rock se faufila entre ses jambes pour aller faire la fête à la patronne.  
\- Tu as encore grandi mon petit Rock ! s’exclama-t-elle en le flattant. Bonjour Xi !  
\- Bonjour Madame Rose, vous avez meilleure mine que la dernière fois !  
\- Merci, oui j'ai embauché une jeune fille pour m'aider ici, elle est partie faire une course, je te la présenterai plus tard. Mais d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Tes vêtements sont couverts de sable !  
  
Baissant les yeux sur sa tenue, Xi ne put que constater les dégâts que le désert avait causés.  
\- Ho. Ben je reviens de Morroc en fait.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas envahi par les momies en ce moment ?  
\- J'en ai vu une, mais sinon c'était plutôt calme. Carrément mort en fait, la ville a été désertée. Dites Madame Rose, vous savez où je pourrais acheter une tenue de soirée ? Je suis invitée à un mariage en novembre, et je ne sais pas du tout comment m'habiller.  
\- Je peux peut-être arranger ça, je dois avoir des vieux vêtements à te prêter. Ils seront peut-être passés de mode, mais au moins ils seront propres et tu n’auras pas d’argent à dépenser.  
  
Passant dans la partie privée de son auberge, la patronne invita la jeune fille à la suivre. Elle tira une vieille malle de sous son lit et l’ouvrit, révélant un tas de fanfreluches de toutes les couleurs. Xi ne dit rien mais se voyait mal porter de la dentelle… Une robe, ça serait déjà un exploit ! Madame Rose mesura sa taille, réfléchit un moment et fouilla dans les vêtements. Elle sortit une robe bleu nuit et une autre verte avec une sorte de jabot. L’épéiste essaya la bleue, qui lui paraissait plus sobre que l'autre. Elle se regarda dans la psyché de Madame Rose et ne reconnut pas la jeune fille élégante qui s'y reflétait.  
\- Elle te va à merveille. Il faudrait juste que je resserre un peu au niveau de la taille. Ne bouge pas, je vais mettre quelques épingles. Je vais la raccourcir un peu pour qu’elle ne traîne pas par terre, tu es un peu plus petite que moi au même âge. Ou alors essaye la avec ça, dit-elle en sortant une paire de chaussures blanches à talons d’une boîte.  
  
Péniblement, Xi enfila les jolies chaussures. Elle n’avait jamais porté de talons, c’était très inconfortable. Elle essaya de marcher avec, manquant se fouler la cheville. Madame Rose lui donna quelques conseils et lui fit faire les cent pas dans le couloir. La jeune fille se sentait complètement ridicule et empotée.  
\- L’important c’est de ne pas vouloir aller vite. Je sais que c’est difficile, moi-même je n’ai porté cette paire qu’une seule fois. Bon, ça devrait aller. Tes cheveux maintenant…  
\- Ils ne sont pas bien mes cheveux ?  
\- Tu peux te coiffer autrement qu’avec une simple tresse, regarde, tu peux les lâcher un peu, pour qu'ils retombent sur tes épaules.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Xi fit la connaissance de la nouvelle serveuse, une jeune fille discrète et réservée. Elle revenait avec un panier chargé de légumes et de viande, et s'attela immédiatement à la préparation du repas de midi.  
\- Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir mis si longtemps, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver de la viande.  
\- Ce n'est rien ma petite Rilène, tu en as trouvé c'est déjà bien par les temps qui courent.  
\- Merci Madame.  
  
Après manger, Xi se rendit à la bibliothèque de Prontera, laissant Rock et ses affaires à l'auberge. Comment Axirafale pouvait-elle s’y retrouver au milieu de tous ces livres ? Il y en avait tellement ! Ils devaient être classés, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment. Elle se dirigea vers le gardien.  
\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ? Je cherche des renseignements sur les Walkyries.  
  
L'homme regarda Xi par dessus ses lunettes, l’air suspicieux.  
\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider...  
\- Avec tous les livres que vous avez ici ? s’étonna-t-elle.  
\- Les rares ouvrages qui traitent des Walkyries sont conservés par les prêtres, dans la bibliothèque privée de la cathédrale.  
  
Une bibliothèque privée ? Elle remercia le gardien, sortit et prit la direction de la cathédrale. Jamais elle n'aurait le droit d'y entrer, elle en était convaincue. En revanche Axirafale aurait peut-être une chance, elle lui demanderait quand elle rentrerait de Morroc. Xi retourna à Izlude, après avoir récupéré Rock et son sac, dans lequel elle avait rangé la robe et les chaussures prêtées par Madame Rose. Elle salua Quevyn qui gardait le pont et entra dans la ville. L'après-midi était bien avancé, elle consulta le tableau de missions et constata qu'il était vide, il n'y avait même plus celle d'Ana. Elle laissa son loup au chenil et monta ranger ses affaires au dortoir, en profitant pour faire sa toilette et se changer. Elle lava ses vêtements couverts de sable et les laissa sécher. Elle avait le temps de s'entraîner un peu avant d'aller dîner. La cour était vide, aussi Xi se contenta de courir et de faire un peu de musculation. 


	29. Chapter 29

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Quevyn était surexcité.  
\- Aller les gars, souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! J'ai un rancart avec mon alchimiste préférée !  
\- En même temps elle est tous les samedis au marché de Prontera, soupira Indy.  
\- Mais j'ai un vrai rendez-vous, on va dîner...  
-...dans un petit restaurant morroquien, on sait, termina Kilmar.  
\- C'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'aille me préparer. A plus les puceaux !  
\- Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité Xi ? demanda Indy une fois Quevyn partit.  
\- C'est possible. Quand il n'est pas en bande il est vachement moins... comment dire...  
\- Con ?  
\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire, puis, comme il n'y avait toujours aucune mission, ils allèrent s'entraîner ensemble, s'organisant un petit tournoi dont Nijni sortit vainqueur haut la main. L'après-midi il se mit à pleuvoir, et ils restèrent à la cantine pour jouer aux cartes. Au milieu de la nuit, alors que la jeune fille dormait, un épéiste confirmé vint taper à la porte du dortoir.  
\- Y a une fille qui te demande en bas...  
  
Espérant que c'était Axirafale qui était enfin revenue de Morroc, Xi s'habilla rapidement et se précipita dans les escaliers. Mais ce n'était pas l'acolyte, c'était Ana, et elle était très agitée.  
\- Ana ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Quevyn n'est pas venu à notre rendez-vous...  
\- Oh, et ça te met dans cet état ? Enfin je veux dire...  
\- Non, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ! C'est ma faute ! Samedi dernier il est venu me trouver au marché, avec un sac plein de tiges de mandragores. Il n'a pas voulu que je lui achète, il m'a demandé d'accepter un dîner en tête à tête en échange. Je l'ai attendu toute la soirée...  
\- Tu crois qu'il est retourné chasser des mandragores ?  
  
Un étrange malaise s'insinua en elle. Tournant les talons, elle monta au premier étage et tambourina à la porte du dortoir des garçons.  
\- Xi ? répondit Nijni en ouvrant la porte, peinant à se réveiller.  
\- Est-ce que Quevyn est là ?  
\- Quoi ? Son lit est vide, il doit êtrrre en bonne compagnie...  
\- Non, la fille avec qui il avait rendez-vous est ici, elle dit qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Est-ce qu'il a laissé son épée ?  
\- Non, lui parvint la voix d'Indy du fond du dortoir. Il n'y a ni son armure ni son sac, il est parti avec.  
  
Ana laissa échapper un juron, Xi expliqua rapidement la situation à ses camarades et fit monter l'alchimiste dans le dortoir des filles.  
\- Tu es trempée... Tiens voilà quelques vêtements de rechange, tu vas chopper la mort. Je pars à sa recherche.  
  
Elle s'équipa et laissa Ana l'attendre sur l'ancien lit de Laurasia.. L'épéiste vérifia son stock de potions et ses ailes de papillon. Elle but une potion de réveil et partit avec Rock, s'empêchant de penser au pire. Même en marchant vite, il lui fallut plus de deux heures pour rejoindre l'orée de la forêt des mandragores. L'aube arrivait, il faisait frais et une fine pluie continuait de tomber. Elle trouva plusieurs mandragores abattues, délestées de leurs tiges, et suivit cette piste car, avec les précipitations de la veille, il ne restait aucune trace de pas. Le jeune loup partit devant, se faufilant sous des buissons, et se mit à aboyer. Traversant la végétation détrempée, Xi le rejoignit dans une petite clairière. Il avait trouvé un corps sans vie. Bien qu'il soit lacéré, elle le reconnut à son tabard, le même que le sien, celui des épéistes. Son sac débordant de tiges de mandragore était renversé non loin de lui, et son épée était toujours rangée dans son fourreau, preuve qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se défendre.  
Submergée par l'horreur, Xi resta plantée là, ne pouvant croire à la mort de son camarade. La pluie lui ruisselait dans le cou, mais elle ne la remarquait même pas. Rock se mit à grogner et tout son dos se hérissa, la tirant de sa torpeur. La jeune fille la sentit avant de la voir, une force démoniaque approchait. Elle leva les yeux lentement, découvrant enfin la Bête. Presque aussi haute que les arbres, couverte d'une fourrure blanche, Xi ne pouvait croire à ce qu'elle voyait. C'était un lapin. Un lapin ? Il l'observait de l'autre bout de la clairière, et elle vit ses pattes aux longues griffes acérées maculées de sang. D'un bond puissant, il sauta sur elle avant qu'elle ai pu dégainer son arme. Elle plongea dans ses yeux rouges parcourus d'éclairs...  
Une fraction de seconde avant que la créature enragée ne la percute, un homme vêtu de blanc surgit de la forêt, et il s'attaqua à la Bête avec une telle vitesse qu'il apparaissait flou aux yeux de Xi. Il semblait ne pas avoir d'arme, et frappa le monstre avec une série de coups de poings tellement puissants qu'il le repoussa. Le lapin se hérissa et poussa un cri à faire froid dans le dos, révélant ses longues dents fines et pointues. Bondissant de nouveau, il attaqua le guerrier, qui, implacable, le boxa en plein front, esquivant avec agilité la mâchoire du lagomorphe.  
Un peu sonné, celui-ci recula en secouant la tête. Xi vit alors des petites boules de lumière se mettre à tourner très vite autour de l'homme, puis entrer dans son corps, lui donnant une légère aura lumineuse. Il s'accroupit pour prendre de l'élan et jaillit du sol, poing en avant, pour venir percuter le museau de la Bête, qui tomba sur le côté. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever, l'homme sauta en l'air en hurlant "Percute Asura !" et abattit son poing sur la tête de l'animal, la faisant littéralement exploser. 


	30. Chapter 30

La Bête était morte. Les mois de terreur étaient finis. Mais Quevyn aussi était mort.  
\- Tu vas tu bien ? Osti que c'était ben niaiseux de venir ici.  
\- Je cherchais quelqu'un... répondit Xi en montrant le corps à côté d'elle.  
  
Elle s'écroula à côté de Quevyn, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de la soutenir. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du cadavre, refusant d'admettre ce qu'elle voyait.  
\- On va le ramener à Prontera, dit son sauveur.  
  
L'épéiste quitta sa cape et en recouvrit le corps. L'homme coupa deux jeunes arbres du revers de la main, puis avec des lianes il fabriqua un brancard rudimentaire. Il plaça le corps de Quevyn dessus. Avant de partir, il retourna inspecter le corps de la Bête.  
\- Tabarnak, il ne reste plus grand chose de sa tête... Les oreilles suffiront sans doute. Au fait, je m'appelle Deinoka.  
\- Xi.  
  
Le retour à Prontera fut un véritable cauchemar. Porter un brancard avec le cadavre de son camarade sur le sol glissant gorgé d'eau était une véritable épreuve. Les voyant arriver de loin, les gardes de la ville vinrent leur prêter main forte. Ils amenèrent le corps jusqu'à la cathédrale et le déposèrent dans une petite salle. Xi les suivit dans un état second. Le Grand Prêtre demanda à ce que quelqu'un soit envoyé à Izlude pour prévenir le Maître Erik. La jeune fille était épuisée, et elle s'assit par terre contre un mur.  
\- Je dois m'entretenir avec Marcus, ça va aller ? demanda Deinoka.  
  
Elle hocha la tête vaguement et resta assise là, indifférente au froid qui l'envahissait, Rock couché contre elle. Plus tard, des voix retentirent dans le couloir :  
\- Merci Deinoka, dit le Grand Prêtre.  
\- De rien Marcus, va voir la petite, elle est sacrament déprimée.  
  
Elle l'entendit entrer mais ne réagit pas. Peut-être qu'elle allait se réveiller et que tout cela n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar.  
\- Il aura fallut sortir le champion Deinoka de sa retraite spirituelle pour abattre la Bête, commença le Grand Prêtre.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à lui plus tôt ? Tous ces morts... Et il a tué le monstre comme on écrase un insecte ! cria Xi, sortant de sa torpeur.  
\- Vous tirez des conclusions hâtives. Il m'a raconté le combat, la technique qu'il a employée nécessite un temps de préparation que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Votre présence était une aubaine pour lui, vous avez détourné l'attention de la Bête et l'effet de surprise était déterminant dans la réussite de son attaque.  
  
Xi médita ces paroles. Elle avait bénéficié d'une chance que n'avait pas eu Quevyn, si seulement Deinoka était intervenu quelques heures plus tôt...  
Quand son Maître de guilde arriva, elle se releva pour lui faire face.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller seule.  
\- Je sais, Maître, dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je te donne une permission exceptionnelle pour la semaine, la Guilde paiera l'auberge.  
\- Merci.  
  
Ana fit irruption dans la salle, interrogeant la jeune fille du regard. L'épéiste secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et sans un mot, elle sortit, se rendant directement chez Madame Rose.  
\- Bonjour ma petite Xi ! Tu es au courant ? Il paraît que la Bête a enfin été tuée !  
  
Le sourire s'évanouit sur le visage de la patronne quand elle vit le piteux état de la jeune fille.  
\- Oui, j'y étais. Un de mes camarades épéistes a été... il est...  
  
Sa gorge se serra et elle se mit à pleurer. La patronne la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle demanda à son employée de préparer une chambre et guida Xi jusqu'à la cuisine où elle la fit assoir et lui servit une tisane. Elle la mena à l'étage quand Rilène revint et la laissa se reposer.  
Dans la soirée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais elle resta assise dans l'angle de la chambre où elle se tenait prostrée, la tête sur les genoux. La personne entra tout de même et s'approcha doucement d'elle. S'accroupissant à côté d'elle, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Xi releva la tête et découvrit son amie Axirafale.  
\- Je suis rentrée. Le Grand Prêtre m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je suis désolée pour ton ami.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte à Rock qui descendit rejoindre Madame Rose en cuisine. Elle défit la ceinture de l'épéiste et retira sa cotte de mailles, puis la fit se coucher. Elle la borda et s'assit sur un petit tabouret à côté du lit.  
Le lendemain, Axirafale s'éclipsa en s'excusant. Plusieurs camarades de Xi vinrent la voir, mais Madame Rose ne les laissa pas entrer, leur expliquant qu'elle ne voulait voir personne pour l'instant. Elle mit le bouquet de fleurs qu'ils avaient amené dans un vase, qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille. Le soir venu, l'acolyte revint, le visage soucieux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Axirafale ?  
\- Rien, tient qui t'a offert des fleurs ?  
\- Mes camarades de la guilde. Ne change pas de sujet, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.  
\- J'ai fait quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque de mon père aujourd'hui. Pour tes visions.  
\- Ah. Et tu as trouvé ? dit Xi d'un air détaché en contemplant ses fleurs.  
\- Il faut que je demande confirmation au Grand Prêtre.  
  
L'épéiste sembla se réveiller. L'horreur vécue la veille, qui la paralysait jusqu'à présent, se mit en arrière-plan tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation.  
\- Comment ton père a-t-il pu se procurer des documents sur les Walkyries alors qu'ils sont conservés dans la bibliothèque privée de la cathédrale ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Je pense qu'il y avait accès, et qu'il a recopié certaines pages. C'est dans ses notes manuscrites que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, demain je demanderai une audience avec le Grand Prêtre, et si mon intuition est la bonne...  
  
Elle se tût et son visage devint grave. Xi n'insista pas, elle pouvait bien patienter un jour de plus. Elle se leva, grignota un bout de pain du plateau que Rilène lui avait monté, puis se planta devant la fenêtre, qui donnait sur la rue centrale de Prontera. L'artère était pleine de monde et les commerces débordaient de marchandises. La ville cicatrisait à une vitesse hallucinante.  
\- Rentre te reposer Axirafale. Tu ne vas pas encore passer la nuit sur ce tabouret... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller.  
\- C'est d'accord, à une condition. Mange ton souper en entier.  
  
Xi sourit faiblement et accepta le marché. Une fois l'acolyte partie, elle se recoucha et s'endormit.  
Elle était triste, dévastée, comme si on lui avait arraché un morceau d'elle-même. Du sang coulait à travers ses doigts qu'elle tenait serrés sur ventre. Le sol était froid. Tout devenait noir autour d'elle. C'était la fin.  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Nijni apparut dans l'encadrement. Réveillée en sursaut, Xi cligna des yeux.  
\- Tu as crrrié... Je venais prrrendrrre de tes nouvelles... Tu as mal au ventrrre ?  
\- Non, j'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit-elle en desserrant ses mains et en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de sang.  
\- Il va y avoir une cérrrémonie pourrr Quevyn cet aprrrès-midi. Ensuite ses parrrents rrrentrrrerrront avec lui à Aldebarrran pour l'enterrrrer.  
  
Son camarade resta avec elle toute la matinée, la força à déjeuner un peu, puis ils se rendirent à la cathédrale pour assister à la cérémonie. Xi avait froid. Elle repensa soudain qu'elle s'était servie de sa cape pour couvrir le corps de Quevyn. Nijni lui proposa la sienne, lui même n'en ayant pas l'usage.  
Pendant la messe, Xi reconnut la plupart des visages : tous les élèves épéistes, le Maître Erik, Ana l'alchimiste qui se tenait dans un coin, les yeux rouges... Il y avait un couple d'une quarantaine d'années juste devant le cercueil, ce devait être les parents de Quevyn. La femme pleurait tandis que l'homme restait immobile, le visage fermé. Xi resta en arrière, se faisant la plus discrète possible pour éviter ses camarades. Elle rejoignit Ana et lui prit la main pour lui montrer son soutien. Le Grand Prêtre fit son sermon, et parla longuement du défunt, faisant pleurer toute l'assemblée. Puis, chacun leur tour, les proches de Quevyn vinrent lui faire leurs adieux. Pour finir, un acolyte ouvrit un portail pour Aldebaran, et deux porteurs disparurent dedans avec le cercueil, suivis par la famille du jeune homme et Ana.  
Xi sentit que le poids de la mort de son camarade était moins lourd. Elle resta un moment dans la cathédrale. Nijni était reparti avec les autres épéistes, respectant sa volonté de rester seule. Apercevant un acolyte, elle lui demanda s'il savait où elle pourrait trouver Axirafale.  
\- Elle est dans le bureau du Grand Prêtre, elle a demandé une audience tout à l'heure. 


	31. Chapter 31

Xi décida d'attendre son amie dans le couloir menant au bureau du Grand Prêtre. Alors qu’elle patientait, des éclats de voix retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte :  
\- Mais elle a le droit de savoir ! Pourquoi lui avoir caché toutes ces années ? dit la voix d’Axirafale.  
\- Cette information doit rester secrète, très peu de personnes sont au courant de l’existence et des pouvoirs des Walkyries. Vous-même, acolyte, j’ignore comment vous les avez découverts, répondit le Grand Prêtre. Vous imaginez les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir ?  
\- Pourquoi lui avoir parlé des Walkyries si vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle l'apprenne ?  
\- Que j'apprenne quoi ? demanda Xi d’une voix ferme, en entrant sans frapper.  
  
Elle trouva son amie debout face au Grand Prêtre, les mains appuyées sur le bureau qui les séparait. Le vieil homme soupira.  
-Très bien. Asseyez-vous toutes les deux. Fermez la porte avant de venir s’il vous plait, épéiste Xi. Les révélations que je m'apprête à faire changeront le cours de votre vie, êtes-vous bien sure de vouloir les entendre ?  
\- Oui !  
\- De toute façon, que vous le vouliez ou non, elle a des visions et elle aurait fini par comprendre, intervint Axirafale.  
\- Ces visions sont très étranges, dit le Grand Prêtre en se levant et en prenant dans la bibliothèque le livre qu'il avait déjà montré à Xi. Vous ne devriez pas en avoir.  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- Très bien, continua-t-il à contrecœur, ouvrant le manuscrit à la page de la gravure, mais vous devez promettre de n'en parler à personne ! Les Walkyries sont des créatures proches des dieux. Elles gardent l’entrée du Walhalla, et ce sont elles qui accompagnent les âmes des guerriers tombés au combat. Elles équilibrent les mondes entre le Bien et le Mal. Dans de rares cas, quand elles estiment qu'un guerrier n’a pas accompli son destin, en particuliers s'il devait jouer un rôle important dans cet équilibre, elles lui proposent de renaître. Ses souvenirs sont effacés et la Walkyrie qui accomplit ce rituel place l’âme du guerrier dans le corps d’un bébé juste avant qu’il ne naisse. Cet enfant deviendra un guerrier avec de meilleures capacités, car son âme gardera en mémoire ses années d’expérience, sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il sera alors plus à même de réussir là où il a échoué dans sa première vie.  
\- Vous essayez de me dire que je suis une âme réincarnée ? Mais alors, mes visions...   
\- Ce sont des souvenirs de votre précédente vie, Xi. Je n'ai pas connaissance de cas similaire. Les renaissances sont difficiles à reconnaître, sauf dans votre cas puisque vous m'avez été remise par une Walkyrie. Choquée, Xi tenta de se remémorer tous ses rêves et de les relier entre eux grâce à cette nouvelle donnée. Sa mort, le jeune homme qu'elle aimait, son petit frère… Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en mesurant tout ce que ça impliquait. La barrière que son esprit dressait habituellement pendant ses raisonnements céda quand elle comprit.  
\- Je suis morte il y a seize ans en cherchant la source du Chaos, c’est ça ?  
  
Elle entendit Axirafale hoqueter de stupeur. Le Grand Prêtre acquiesça.  
\- Alors nous l’avons trouvée, mais je n’ai pas réussi à la vaincre. C’est pour ça que j’ai accepté de revenir, pour être plus forte et détruire le démon.  
\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu faisais partie de l’expédition où mon père a été tué ? demanda son amie d’une voix blanche.  
\- Oui, répondit Xi sans oser la regarder.  
  
L'acolyte se leva et quitta le bureau, bouleversée. Envahie par sa détresse, l'épéiste resta un moment sans rien dire. Mais les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle avait besoin de réponses.  
\- Grand Prêtre, quel était mon nom ?  
\- Vous étiez Azuritis de Prontera, une des rares femmes chevalier de la ville à l'époque. Avec vos amis, vous vous êtes portée volontaire pour partir en expédition, il y a un peu plus de seize ans maintenant. Nous recherchions la source des mutations des animaux en monstres, ou source du chaos, comme vous l’avez si justement nommée. Votre groupe a été décimé, un seul des cinq membres est revenu en vie, Kijax le jeune frère d’Azuritis qui n’était encore qu’un épéiste.   
\- Kijax ? Le croisé ?  
\- C'est exact, il est devenu croisé depuis. Vous le connaissez ?  
\- Nous nous sommes vus une fois, très brièvement. Mais depuis, il est introuvable.  
\- Il disparaît assez régulièrement dans la nature. Probablement traumatisé par la mort de sa sœur, il a complètement occulté ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour là, et n’a même pas pu nous dire ce qui les a tués ni où ils étaient. Je garde un œil sur lui, je soupçonne qu'il en sait plus que ce qu'il a bien voulu nous dire.  
  
Xi tenta de se remémorer le jour où elle avait rencontré Kijax. Il avait un air grave, déterminé, mais surtout triste. Sentant l'angoisse monter en elle, elle demanda avec appréhension :  
\- Qui d’autre faisait partie du groupe ?  
\- Il y avait le prêtre Shishi, qui était le père d'Axirafale, le sorcier Agaliarept et l'époux d'Azuritis, le chevalier Séphiroth Thing.  
  
Le cœur de Xi s’arrêta de battre. Il était mort. Elle ne le reverrait jamais… Elle n’arrivait plus à penser, c’était trop dur à encaisser, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.  
\- Je vous avais prévenue, vous n'êtes pas censée connaître votre vie précédente, dit le Grand Prêtre d'une voix douce. Azuritis avait presque dix ans de plus que vous quand elle est morte, votre esprit n'est pas assez mature pour accepter tout ce qu'elle a vécu.  
\- L'esprit, l'âme, comment faire la part des choses ? Est-ce que je suis Azuritis ? demanda Xi en séchant ses larmes.  
\- Pas exactement, vous êtes née dans un autre corps. A leur manière, le corps et le vécu façonnent l'esprit, comme le vase donne sa forme à l'eau qu'il contient. La comparaison est simpliste, je le reconnais. Même si la substance reste la même, elle est aussi différente. Vous n'êtes plus Azuritis, vous êtes Xi.  
\- Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit, alors je dois avoir des parents biologiques ?  
\- La Walkyrie ne m’a pas révélé qui ils étaient, ni pourquoi ils ont refusé de vous garder, je suis navré.  
  
Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle allait s’entraîner dur pour devenir plus forte. Elle tuerait le démon, vengerait son âme meurtrie et celle de son mari. N'était-ce pas son destin ?  
\- Xi, je vous en prie, ne foncez pas tête baissée, dit le Grand Prêtre comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Vous êtes jeune et le démon devait être étonnamment puissant pour avoir vaincu une équipe composée de guerriers comme Séphiroth, Agaliarept et Shishi. Ils faisaient partie de l’élite de nos combattants. Encore aujourd’hui je me demande comment ils ont pu être vaincus. Je vous aiderai dans votre quête, mais n’oubliez pas, la destruction de ce démon concerne tout Midgard, et pas seulement une vengeance personnelle. La Bête qui a terrorisé la ville ces derniers mois en est la preuve. C'est la source du Chaos qui en est à l'origine, cela ne fait aucun doute.  
  
Xi ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée. Par ces dernières paroles, Marcus avait réussi à la calmer, temporairement du moins. Tout cela la dépassait, et elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était probablement un pivot de ce combat qui durait depuis au mois deux décennies.  
\- A votre tour, épéiste. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce que vous savez.  
  
Elle relata au Grand Prêtre ses visions sur sa mort. Il prit soigneusement des notes pour faire des recherches et promit de la tenir au courant s’il trouvait quoi que ce soit. Xi quitta la cathédrale alors que la lumière du jour déclinait. Un petit vent froid la fit frissonner. Axirafale l'attendait.  
\- Je suis désolée, tu sais, pour ton père...  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'est moi qui m'excuse, quand tu m'as parlé des Walkyries je me suis souvenue des notes de mon père. Mais il fallait que je sois sûre de ce que j'avançais avant de t'en parler.  
  
Quand elles arrivèrent à l'auberge, Madame Rose la serra dans ses bras.  
\- Toutes mes condoléances pour ton ami... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander.  
\- Merci, répondit Xi, sentant les larmes revenir.  
  
Elle monta l'escalier accompagnée par son amie et entra dans la chambre. Elle s'assit par terre. Rock, qui avait passé ces derniers jours avec la patronne, se coucha contre elle, posant sa tête sur sa jambe. Elle le caressa machinalement et raconta à Axirafale tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa vie précédente.  
\- C'est vraiment horrible, conclut l'acolyte.  
\- Je ne retrouverai jamais Séphiroth.  
Elle pleura de plus belle, pour évacuer son chagrin.  
\- Je t'en prie Xi, calme toi. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir faire la part des choses. Tu sais d'où viennent tes visions, sers t'en pour avancer. Tout ça s'est passé avant ta naissance, on ne peut plus rien y faire. Nous vaincrons ce démon ensemble, tu peux compter sur moi.  
  
  


**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**


End file.
